Player
by Storms-winter
Summary: He was a player of the school, of the town, she was the new girl. He wanted her, she didn't want him. Need I explain more? Challenges and games played with the 'king' of players. Find out what happens when the forbidden word love is tossed in. -ON HIATUS-
1. New Face

This is just a quick thing that I've wanted to do for sometime. Kai as a player, I'm going to use my character Anaya Li from Destiny and Fate for this story. The stories may seem to come a little fast, but I want to get them up and running to see how people like them. So be patient with me please.

* * *

Chapter One-New Face 

Kai Hiwatari was one of the hottest, sexiest males within his school. Of course that went without saying. He and his friends, Kane, Tala and Ozuma were some of _the_ hottest males alive. But when it came down to choosing which one was the best out of them all...it was a lost cause. Especially between Kai and Tala. No girl, or woman could make up their mind, because they were both sexy, both charming, and both were damn fucking good in bed.

Last year Tala called a challenge and had every girl cast a vote saying who was hotter, it turned into a friendly competition between the two, girls flocked forwards quickly enough. The boys sat back and watched amused and played with the ones they thought good looking. Needless to say, it came out as draw, but since they had fun doing it, they thought of doing it again. Just to have the girls.

The joys of being players. Screw around, play mind games and get out of having to deal with any serious relationships. And it suited those four boys who loved every moment of it.

Right at the moment, Kai was leaning against a locker bored out of his mind while Kane and Ozuma flicked rubber bands at passing girls. Tala was nearby, with his tongue half ways down his most recent amusement throat.

Kai could have had his own little playmate, but right now no girl seemed to catch his attentions. He'd pretty much been with the entire female population anyways, and usually he wasn't picky, a screw was a screw, but still...he wanted something more.

A challenge.

* * *

Anaya stepped out of the office bored and swept her dark eyes around the halls, which was littered with students. She eyed a group of girls, who wore mini skirts, tube tops, a lot of make-up and high-heeled boots.

_Sluts._ She thought disgusted. She looked down at her own clothes. A fitted green t-shirt that read: 'Don't mess with me, or my demons will kick your ass.' Black cargo jeans held up by a belt and sneakers. She had a black choker around her neck with a black pendant. Black bands went up her wrists and a band wrapped around her upper arm, made of gold, silver and white gold. From her belt hung a little leather bag.

Turning she walked down the hall regarding her paper for a moment memorizing it. Turning a corner she stuffed it into her pocket of her cargo jeans and flicking back her bangs wandered down lazily weaving through the crowds without really noticing them. She noted the numbers on the lockers as she went remembering what the principal had told her.

'_Your locker is 600. Just find that, and here is the combination to getting into the locker. Students tell me you need to hit it to open it up. So I would take that advice. No home classes, you missed that, just go straight to your first one. And good luck with the boys.'_

Good luck with the boys? She puzzled over that for a moment before she pushed it away. Whatever it was, it wasn't important to her.

Walking silently she walked past a group of boys without paying attention to any of them. Suddenly something snapped past her head. She eyed a rubber band as it fell to the floor and her eyes narrowed. Then mentally shrugging she ignored it and spotted her locker. Pausing she grasped the lock and spun it around. Taking it off she hit the locker and the door popped open. She smirked slightly and dropped off her bag.

Flicking back her bangs once more she organized it to her satisfaction unaware of the hot gazes on her while she worked. Taking out her Discman she pulled the headphones over her ears and preceded to listen to her music.

* * *

Kai straightened when he saw someone unfamiliar. It was a girl walking through the crowds, weaving her way around lazily. She came into view flicking back her bangs from her face and her dark green eyes swept over the locker numbers quickly before she looked forwards and walked by.

She was gorgeous. Tall with a pale complexion, deep emerald green eyes, delicate but firm features, a small nose and full red lips. Her mass of wild raven black hair was tied back with some loose tresses falling loose, and unruly bangs fell into her face. She had a stubborn jaw, graceful throat, slender and toned body, high breasts, trim waist, curving hips, and long, _long_ legs.

She strode past without even so much as glancing at them. Ozuma stared and let go of the rubber band he had stretched out. It shot past her head, but she didn't pay any attention and kept going until she stopped at a locker. She paused and took the lock and spun it before she hit the locker and it popped open.

A subtle smirk graced her red mouth as she dropped her bag in. Flicking back her bangs once more she set to organizing her locker oblivious to the boys watching her graceful movements. Kai stared with a new interest and a hungry gaze on her. She was just what he thought he needed right now.

She took out a Discman and slipped the headphones over her ears and listened to the music as she moved things around.

Kane let out a low whistle. "She..."

"Mine." Kai said immediately. He cast a look at the other two. They frowned, but then subsided. They would probably loose in a competition against him anyways.

Nearby Tala finally came up for air and his girl literally collapsed against him. He licked his lips and glanced over. "What's got your attention?" He asked.

"New girl." Ozuma said. "She's fucking hot."

Tala peered down and stared. "Hmm."

Kai gave him a look while the girl against him looked up pouting. Tala grinned at her and whispered something. She brightened and giving her another tongue to throat swabbing kiss sent her off.

Tala walked over to Kai and eyed her. "Nice. Moves good, going to try and get her in bed?" He raised a knowing brow. Kai watched her. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" The other three repeated.

Kai grinned at them. "Of course I'm going to do it."

Ozuma frowned. "How? She didn't even look at us remember?" He reminded.

"True." Kane muttered.

"But still, a lay like that..." Tala shook his head. Kai smirked. "Trust me, I'll get her. It'll be like fucking an angel."

"There are no angels in this school." Ozuma said under his breath.

Kane looked at Kai. "Are you even going to introduce yourself?"

Kai waited until he saw her pull out a paper. Smirking he straighten. "That's my cue."

* * *

Anaya hummed under her breath as she pulled out her schedule. She glanced over it again as she felt a person coming closer. Feeling a male's presence she glanced up slightly and met a dark gaze of crimson eying her over.

She took off her headphones and glanced over him quickly. "Can I help you?" She asked softly leaning against the lockers.

He shrugged giving a slight smile. "I noticed you were looking at your timetable. Maybe you need some help?"

Anaya paused. He had a nice deep voice, timbre. Cocking her head she watched him for a moment. Then straightened. She took out some books and then closed her locker, locking it with a snap. "Thanks, but I think I can manage." She turned away.

"You sure?" He called.

_And good luck with the boys._

This was probably one of them. She sighed and looked back. He stood with his hands in his pockets watching her closely. _He almost looks hopeful,_ she thought with half amusement, half wariness. "Mrs. Objwu's room?"

He flashed a grin. "I've got that class. Give me a sec, I'll grab my stuff."

She shrugged and cocked a hip waiting. She put her music back up to her ears and half closed her eyes.

_He is good looking._ She mused absently. Taller then her, with two-tone hair. A mess of slate in the front, and longer, darker blue at the back. A pale complexion, serious hard lean features, deep crimson eyes. He had four blue shark fins, two on either cheek, creating a mysterious, untouchable look. Lean chiselled body...

_Okay girl. He might look nice, but you know he probably only wants one thing from you._ Anaya tilted her head eying the other three idly. _Betcha they're players._ She thought to her inner awareness.

'_Do you really have to tell me that? I could care less.'_

_Well neither could I._ She thought.

_'Then why tell me?'_

_Incase you have to scare them off._

'_Not my most priority job you realize.'_

She smiled slightly.

* * *

Kai walked back feeling smug. Tala raised a brow as the girl cocked a hip resting her books at her side and waited patiently while slipping on her music once more and half closing her eyes. "Well?"

"We've got the first class together." Kai smirked as he opened his locker.

"What's her name?" Kane asked curiously.

Kai shrugged. "I'll find out. Mrs. Objwu will insist she tell us about herself." He grabbed his books and slammed the locker shut. Flashing a grin to his friends he composed himself and walked back to where she stood. She merely raised a brow and fell into step as he went down and then pushed through the doors to the stairs.

The whole time she was silent and looked ahead. Kai didn't know if he should say anything, not knowing if she would hear him.

He came to the class and stepped in with her behind him. Mrs. Objwu looked up and her brows shot up at the sight of him, then her gaze took his the girl. She rose and stepped to her. "Hello, you are the new student?"

"Uh huh." The girl murmured. Kai liked her voice, soft, husky. He wondered what it would be like after a night of sex.

"Well, I must congratulate you on getting here on time, and having Mr. Hiwatari here before you." The woman muttered. The girl's lips curved fractionally. "He...volunteered."

Other students filed in looking over at her curiously. Kai took his seat and watched as they talked in low voices for a moment before the bell rang and Mrs. Objwu called the attention to the front. "This is a new classmate. Her name is Anaya Li. Anaya, will you tell us a bit about yourself?"

She leaned back idly against the desk and shrugged. "Not much to tell, lived here most of my life, travel around quite a bit. Home school for most of my years. I love readin'; love the outdoors, sports; animals. I came here because I was bored of my tutor at home..." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah," She added. "I don't date. So don't ask." She looked at Kai in particular when she said it making him blink while the others laughed.

Mrs. Objwu smiled. "Good, take a seat anywhere's please."

She strode down the desks and sat with a silver haired girl. Kai's lip curled at the sight of the girl. She was rude, and ugly. With thick glasses that gave her a bug-eyed look, plain features to bore and the hideous clothing possibly found.

But Anaya didn't seem to care and leaned over to whisper something to her. The other girl, who Kai remembered was named Serena glanced at her, then replied lowly.

Mrs. Objwu began to lecture. The class settled and began to take notes quickly. Kai kept up easily enough, but he found himself looking to where Anaya sat taking her notes.

"Alright class." Mrs. Objwu said after. "I would like you to write an essay, make it appropriate, and something worth listening to. Five hundred words at least. After, I will pick someone, anyone to read theirs and then you will hand yours in."

The class groaned, but under her severe gaze grumbling thought of things and began to write. Kai thought carefully then began to write.

* * *

Anaya wrote on her paper with ease on her essay. Beside her Serena did the same, they didn't speak, they were comfortable in each other's company. Finally she finished and looked over it checking for errors, in her spelling or grammar.

"Do you need checking?" Serena asked lowly.

Anaya glanced over. "I'll read yours if you read mine."

Shrugging the other girl passed over her paper. Anaya read over it carefully her brows working their way up as she went through it. She finished correcting a few things, then looked to Serena who waited with a small smile. "You're a good writer." Serena said. Anaya grinned. "I was going to say the same. If she calls on me, do you mind if I read yours?"

Serena raised a brow. "Only if I read yours."

"Deal."

* * *

Tala nudged Kai. "So, how was class?"

"A nightmare." The other growled.

"What?" Ozuma looked over. "The girl?"

"Her name is Anaya Li, she grew up here, travels, likes reading, enjoys sports, outdoors..." Kai frowned. "And she doesn't date."

"She told the class that?" Kane asked amused.

"Her words: 'I don't date, so don't ask.'" Kai muttered.

"Anaya." Tala murmured repeating softly. "Nice name."

"So why was class a nightmare?" Ozuma asked.

"We had to write essays." Kai sighed and leaned against his locker. "So we did. Mrs. Objwu called on her and that Serena to read their essays. Serena read about the topic of literacy. It sounded so professional, it had quotes from authors, poetry, hell it was interesting if you were into that!"

"Uh huh...and Anaya?"

"She read about famous artists during the Renaissance age."

"And you survived that?" Tala raised a brow.

"No." Kai groaned. "The worse part is Mrs. Objwu loved it."

The others winced in sympathy.

* * *

Anaya found herself alone at lunch and wondered what the hell she was going to do. Looking around she shrugged and grabbed her book, The Invisible Ring by Anne Bishop. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and went outside opening the book as she went. She nudged the door outside open before she felt it swing open. She glanced up to see the male from before holding the door open with a raised brow. "Thanks." She muttered and walked out returning to her book.

Kai watched her walk down the steps with her face intent on her book and wondered how she did it without loosing her balance. He fell in step beside her. "That was an interesting essay you read today." He said conversationally.

"You were falling asleep during both." She said not looking up.

Kai grimaced. "Yeah I was."

She smiled slightly and plopped down crossing her legs. She glanced at him as he sat and stared out across the area. "Not with your friends?"

"They wanted to go smoke." He said. "Usually I go, but I don't feel like one today."

"Smoking is disgusting." She said flatly. She turned the page on her book while digging through her bag. She brought up some food and opened it while reading. Kai watched her half amused, half fascinated by her absent moves.

_Doesn't like smoking._ He thought. _Step one to getting her: Stop smoking._

"So what are you doing here with the new kid? Bored of everyone else?" She asked still reading. She bit into an apple and chewed slowly. Kai watched the juices and averted his gaze from her mouth. "Why not? I hate seeing you all alone on your first day."

She glanced at him with a wry look. "I'm honoured. Really." Her voice was filled with sarcasm. Kai shifted. "Come on. Don't you hate being alone?"

"No." She shrugged. "I'm quite use to it. Actually Serena was going to join me." She frowned looking up and around. "Where ever she is."

Kai just managed to hide his disgust, but she still looked at him with her clear dark gaze. "You don't like her." She stated. "Why?"

He looked away. "Some people you like, some you don't." He muttered.

"That's not the reason why." She said softly.

Kai looked down at the ground. _Can't screw this up,_ he thought. _Say the wrong thing and you are so busted._

"Let me guess." She said suddenly. "You don't like the way she looks. She's ugly to you, and rude. So you don't like her." She pulled her legs to her chest and watched him closely. Her emerald eyes had cooled slightly. "Don't judge a book by its cover, you don't know her, and what if she's hiding her true features? For a reason? Have you ever thought to consider that?"

Kai stared at her then lowered his head. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Anaya watched him silently, then she placed her book down seeing the other girl and untangling her legs stood and walked over.

Serena watched her and gave a slight smile. "So Kai's after you is he?"

"Mmm." Anaya murmured looking back. "Player I take it?"

"One of the best in the school." Serena said resentfully. "Besides him, Tala, Kane, and Ozuma. Those four..." She shook her head. "They've screwed the entire female population here."

"And because I'm new and pretty Kai decides he wants me to add to his trophies?" Anaya asked carefully. Serena shrugged. "I would think so. He likes to play the mind games with his playmates, use 'em, then lose 'em."

"I see." Anaya narrowed her eyes momentarily. "Well...I'm not interested in dating him. He smokes anyways."

Serena smiled. "So what were you doing?"

"Reading Anne Bishop. The Invisible Ring, not bad so far."

Serena grinned. "I like the Dark Jewels Trilogy."

Anaya smiled then cocked her head curiously. "Why do you hide yourself?"

Serena blinked owlishly. Then she chuckled sheepishly. "You know, you're the first to see past the mask."

She pulled off her glasses and blinked her silver gaze. "Oh, wow, that feels so much better." She sighed. "I hide cause I had problems once with a player, and when I moved here two years ago, I saw the guys and they weren't much different. So I made up this disguise. It keeps them away."

"True." Anaya agreed. "But so does snarling at them."

"Snarling?" Serena echoed.

A light flickered into Anaya's dark gaze and Serena stared as the other girl's eyes slit and hints of fangs appeared as she smiled baring her teeth.

"Wow..." Serena murmured.

Anaya chuckled darkly. "Not really. But it's efficient when I need to scare the shit out of someone." Her canines drew back as her eyes became more human like. Serena blinked. "You can control...?"

"Mmhmm." Anaya looked away. "It's complicated to explain."

Serena leaned forwards. "Tell me."

Anaya regarded her and smirked. "Only if you get rid of that ridiculous disguise."

"Get rid of it?" Serena repeated horrified. "As in for good?"

"Stand up." Anaya said. "Your probably a knock out. Hit them over the head with it, then them away. You're no more interested then I am."  
Serena nodded thoughtfully. She put on her glasses again. "Grab your things, I've got some stuff in my locker I can change into."

Anaya smiled slightly as they went back. Kai glanced up at them as she scooped up her things. She glanced at him then turned and they walked away. Kai frowned at their retreating backs. Something was up. He could feel it.

* * *

Hmmm....hopefully you people like this, I certainly did while I was writing it. Should be interesting in later chapters and warning... LOTs of Lemon. Have fun reading it!


	2. Movies

Chapter Two-Movie 

Anaya smirked when she saw Serena. "I knew it." The silver-eyed girl glanced at her as she smoothed her dusky silver hair back and hooked a strand behind her ear. "Knew what?" She asked.

"That you were a knock out." Anaya said lazily resting a hip against the bathroom counter. She regarded the other girl. "You hide this every morning?"

Serena shrugged. "It's not hard." She stretched out. "But it is nice to be able to stand straight for once. And those glasses…" she shuddered. "My grandma had them in her attic, I use to play with them as a kid, I never thought I would be using them to hide from a bunch of players."

Anaya chuckled as the door opened and a bunch of girls walked in. They paused and looked at the two girls present. One raised a brow. "Hello…new?"

"I am." Anaya said. "Serena's not."

The girls looked to the silver girl. "Serena? That bent over hag that looks like she got her clothes from the dumpster? That Serena?"

"The one and only Mimi." Serena said coolly.

"No, that's impossible." One girl said. "You look like a totally different girl!"

"I cleaned up." She said calmly with a smirk. "You like?" She twisted showing off her black tank top and tanned jeans and sneakers. A silver necklace glittered around her neck and bands covered her arms.

Mimi didn't like. She knew that if Tala or any of the others saw these two girls, then she would be forgotten. "You look like a slut." She snapped.

Anaya raised a brow. "No, you look like a slut, and probably act like one too. Tell me, how much do you get paid to walk around in that? Must be cheap by the material."

The girls stared shocked. "Why you bitch!" Mimi shrieked.

"Thank you." Anaya said with sweet calm. "Now are you finished blocking the doorway? I'm afraid that we don't have any money to give for new costumes."

Serena snickered as the girls stared speechless. Anaya pushed threw casually with Serena and they walked out into the hallway. Serena laughed out loud. "I wish I had a camera for that!" She grinned as Anaya smirked.

They walked around the corner and walked into someone. Anaya looked up startled and saw Kai watching her as he held her arms. Serena pushed back. She tilted back her head to glare at Tala. "Do you mind?" She asked acidly. She jerked her arm from his grip. He let her go staring at her with a stunned face. Kai looked over and blinked. Then he asked slowly. "Serena Iven?"

She blew her bangs from her face. "Yeah?"

Tala made a hoarse sound. "But…you're…ugly."

She raised mocking brow. "Haven't you heard the saying don't judge a book by its cover?" She tsked. "Really, you should open up your mind a little." She stepped back. Anaya gently removed herself from Kai's grasp and joined her. Tala and Kai looked over the two with looks in their eyes. Tala looked Serena over with an appreciative eye, his shock turning into hunger, he grinned at Serena. "Want to start over again?"

"So that you can lay claims to me, screw me and then throw me away?" Serena's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. Stay away from me. I know what you are."

Kai looked at Anaya, but something in her gaze stopped him from speaking. She turned with Serena and they walked away silently.

---

"Shit."

Kane looked at Ozuma and silently agreed. Kai and Tala had told them about Serena Iven's change, but they hadn't expected something like this. It was…unbelievable. Ozuma sat carefully and stared at her. It was after school, and the boys were gathered outside while students streamed past them.

The two girls, Anaya and Serena walked out talking as they carried their bags over their shoulders. Serena said something to make Anaya laugh.

Kai looked over hearing her and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her smiling widely. They came closer and both slowed looking wary seeing the four standing there. Tala crossed his arms. "C'mon girls, we don't bite."

"Hard." Serena retorted.

He shrugged smirking. The girls approached. Anaya cocked her head. "What do you want?" She asked warily.

"A date." Kai said automatically.

She raised a brow. "I already told you I don't date. Especially players."

"Must have missed that." Kai murmured.

"Just one." Tala said to Serena. "We're not all bad."

Both girls snorted with a healthy dose of doubt. "I can ask any girl in this school about you guys." Serena said coldly. "And don't lie, I've been here for two years, I know what your like."

"People change." Kane said smoothly.

"It would be impossible to change any of you." Serena looked at them. "You enjoy being players way too much."

Kai looked at Anaya and was about to say something when a car pulled up revving and a male jumped out. "Aya!"

"Kato!" She cried. Grinning she ran by and leapt into his arm laughing. He grinned and circled with her. Serena snuck past and joined them as Anaya was set down. She kissed Kato on the cheek and whispered. "Play along."

He glanced to the four boys and kissed her temple fondly. "How was school?" He asked. She shrugged. "Interesting." She glanced back at Kai. "You see now why I don't date?"

He stared at the auburn haired male holding her around the waist. She leaned into him with a mocking look. The male looked at him with a faintly challenging look and pushed her to the convertible. "Lets go."

"Serena come with us." Anaya said. Kato nodded. Serena jumped in with them. Kato revved the engine and they disappeared.

Kai blew out a breath slowly. She had a boyfriend, a _boyfriend!_ His fists clenched. He did not like being refused, in any way.

"Looks like we just got played." Ozuma said dryly.

---

Serena looked around with awe at the huge mansion. "This place is a frickin palace." She mumbled turning. Kato chuckled with his arm slung over Anaya's shoulder. The two had explained that they were really only really good friends.

"We could never really be boyfriend-girlfriend." Kato said. "We can do the dating thing, hang out, have fun, but the feelings just aren't there. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"Aya!" A little blur darted across the floor and jumped at the raven-haired girl. She caught him smiling and hefted a boy and nuzzled his hair with great affection. "This is my little brother, Isoruko. But we all call him Ruko."

"Cute." Serena smiled at him as he peeked at her. He was about seven years with light brown hair spiked at odd angles, a set face and curious blue-green eyes. Anaya set him down and took Serena's arm in hers. "I'll introduce you to the family."

They walked in further and stepped into a living room quarters. Adults looked up and smiled. A man stood and hugged and kissed Anaya gently. "How was school?"

"Interesting enough." She said smiling slightly. "This is Serena Iven. Serena, my family, my uncle, Richard, my aunt, Lauren, my grandpa Stanley and my other grandda Nicholas."

The adults all smiled at her warmly. "Nice to meet you Serena." Lauren said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? You can call your family if you like."

Serena nodded. "Please." Kato handed over a phone and she made a quick call to her mother at home.

"Hey mom, I met a girl at school today, she's really nice. I'm at her place right now, and her family just invited me over for dinner, is it alright that I stay?"

Her mother paused then laughed. _"Stay Serena, I'm delighted to hear this. What's your friends name?"_

"Anaya Li." Serena told her.

"_Wonderful. Stay as long as you wish love. I'll be going into work early tomorrow."_

"Okay. Talk to you later. Love you."

"_Bye sweetie."_

She hung up and smiled at Anaya. "Mom says its okay."

"Good. Kato wanted to know if you were up for a movie tonight."

"Sure…but I've got no clothes."

Anaya rolled her eyes. "Come with me." They went upstairs and stepped into a huge room. Anaya opened a closet. "Take your pick." She said ruefully. "Lauren loves to shop and drags me with her every where's.

Serena stared then whistled. "Quite the collection."

"I hardly wear any of it." Anaya shrugged. "I'll let you change."

Serena looked through and then selected a pair of khaki's and a red tank top with a black silk shirt overtop. She walked out grinning ruefully. "I feel like a million bucks here."

Lauren laughed softly. "You look good, now only if Anaya was convinced to wear some of those clothes."

The emerald-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "I'm comfortable with my cargos and t-shirts thanks. I don't want to draw anymore attention to me as it is."

They went down for dinner. Once done Serena fell back content and watched Ruko scarf down everything in sight. Anaya finished her meal sighing.

"Movie time." Ruko called.

"Give it time squirt." Anaya said calmly. "We've got lots of time, to help clean up and wash the dishes."

Ruko grimaced but slipped from his seat and helped his grandfather's clear off the table. Serena rose looking uncertain. Kato grinned and took her arm. "Family only. They never let the guests do anything. We'll play a round of cards."

---

Kai had the overwhelming urge to have a smoke, or a dozen. He was filled with frustration and annoyance. She had told him she didn't date, she never mentioned a boyfriend. Growling he tilted back his head.

Across the street he heard a car pull up and voices. "Ruko c'mon!"

"I'm coming, what are we going to see?"

"Underground." A familiar voice said. Kai's head snapped up and he saw Anaya across the street with Serena and that male. A younger boy grabbed her hand and tugged her along. "Come on nee-chan."

"I'm coming." She looked back suddenly as if sensing something and through the darkness her eyes pierced and found him standing there staring. She tensed and then walked in with the little boy. Kai stared after and looked at the movie theatre.

He would go in there…no…it would look stupid with her boyfriend there, they would think he was stalking…another time then, he could talk to her at school…

_I will have you. _He promised.

---

Ruko grabbed his sister's arm and blinked yawning as the movie ended. "I'm tired." He murmured. She smiled as they walked out into the cool air. Serena looked at the time. "I should head home." She murmured.

Kato cocked his head. "I'll give you a ride."

Anaya looked around intending on calling Ruko, she frowned. "Oh that little imp, he ran off. Kato take Serena home. I'll stay here and look for Ruko. He's probably hiding some where's."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kato asked.

She nodded. "Fine."

Serena smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

Anaya flashed a quick smile. "Yeah." She watched them drive off and turned looking for her little brother with concern. "Ruko?" She called walking around. The doors to

No one had. Worried she went back out.

"Ruko!" She called.

'_I cannot sense him.'_ Her inner awareness said. _'You're too human.'_

She growled at it silently and expanded her senses, taking on a keener, more animalistic control. She looked around carefully and tilted her chin. She walked around slowly and silently.

_Where did you go Ruko?_ She thought afraid. She heard a noise and glanced around sharply. "Ruko?" She called softly.

"Nee-chan?" She heard his voice end in a startled squeal. She heard running and an outraged voice before Ruko appeared and saw her. "Anaya!" He hugged her leg hard. "There's a big man chasing me." He cried.

Anaya picked him up. "C'mon." She whispered. She walked out, but slowed when she felt something wrong. She looked ahead and saw a giant of a man standing and staring at her. His eyes glowed eerily. He wore a long tan trench coat filled with mars and the bottom was frayed from years of harsh treatment. He had shaggy brown hair slicked back and rough features with a tanned complexion.

Anaya stiffened and her lips curled back in a silent snarl. He grinned at her. "So…its true then."

She stared silently and held Ruko close covering his ears. He squirmed. "Who are you?" She asked coldly.

"Someone like you." He smirked.

"And that is…?" She asked.

"A demon. A inu-youka." He smirked.

Anaya raised a brow and relaxed. "Is that all?" She asked mildly.

He glowered. "I am a demon!"

"A dog demon." She corrected lazily. "I'm not worried."

He tensed. She smiled darkly. "Go ahead, attack me, where people are bound to hear and notice. I'm sure this will look interesting for the papers to find out about."

He growled at her and turned. "I'll get you later." He promised and walked away. Anaya listened until she couldn't hear him and walked out slowly with Ruko in her arms. He'd fallen asleep during the confrontation. She smiled wryly.

'_We must be more careful.'_

She tightened her hold on her brother as her eyes narrowed. _I realize that._ She thought as she walked. She came to the front of the theatre and didn't see Kato yet. She bowed her head to Ruko's and breathed out gently.

_He did not know what I was._

_'Inu-youka's are full of themselves; they cannot see things that are right under their noses. It's a failing they have.'_

_He wasn't very strong either._ She thought.

'_They just think they are. The demon part means little, it's the wolf, or dog that one must worry about. He hadn't done his research, or else he wouldn't have come near us.'_

She nodded silently. Suddenly she felt something behind her and twisting she grabbed the person and threw them to the ground and stopped seeing who it was.

---

Kai stared up at Anaya startled and grimaced at the grip she had around his neck. She had put him to the ground in seconds, and with startling strength. Her eyes narrowed and were shadowed by the darkness. "Don't sneak up on me." She said coldly.

Kai lay silent, as he couldn't speak with her hand around his jugular. Slowly she loosened her grip and pulled away. Kai sat up breathing deeply and rubbed his throat. She offered no apology to him, just crouch comfortably and watched him with an irritated look.

He could feel a wetness on his neck and brought back his fingers seeing red. "Shit." He muttered. Anaya raised her head and saw blood. Her nostrils flared at its sweet scent. She looked down at her fingers and saw her nails had blood on it. Rising her hand she licked the blood away.

In response her inner awareness stirred and hunger rose within her. She cleaned her hand carefully and then sat back eying Kai. He wiped at his throat with his scarf, cleaning up the blood. He didn't bleed much; her nails had scratched him lightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked lowly.

Kai glanced at her. "I saw you standing there, wondered if you needed a ride."

Anaya shook her head. "Kato is coming back." She saw Kai's eyes narrow. "I don't see him." He said quietly. She shrugged. "He took Serena home, I went to look for Ruko, he ran off and hid on me."

"Your brother?" Kai asked curiously.

She nodded warily. She dug through her pockets and brought out a cell phone. She frowned when she saw it was off. Putting it on she checked through her voice mails seeing if Kato had called. He had.

"_Hey Aya, I couldn't get a hold of you, but I got Serena home safely, but one of my tires blew out. Literally. I'm calling a service to fix it. It might take awhile. Call a cab and get home will ya? Something doesn't feel right to me. Anyways, I'll call tomorrow and pick ya up after school. Love ya, bye."_

She closed her phone slowly. His tire blew out? She rose holding her brother. Looking at her phone she considered calling her father…

"Something wrong?" Kai asked standing up. He took his scarf off and frowned at the red stains. Anaya looked at him suspiciously. She had seen him out here before the movie…had he done something to Kato's car?

"Kato's tire blew out on him after he dropped Serena off." She shrugged. "I'll have to get home by a cab."

Kai looked up. "I could take you." He offered.

She gave him a long look. "It would be easier to take a cab. Safer too." She added under her breath. Kai stiffened. He wasn't a rapist. "I won't do anything, just take you and your brother home." He said curtly.

She tilted her head and eyed him. "Where's your car?"

Kai gestured to the blue Mercedes parked just beyond. She raised a brow and hesitated. Ruko stirred in her arms and settle once more sleeping soundly. She stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. "All right." She said reluctantly.

Kai nodded and walked over; she followed and slipped in glancing at him when he opened the door and held it until she was in, then closed the door. Kai rounded the car and got in starting it. The motor purred to live and throwing it into gear he pulled away. "Where do you live?" He asked.

Anaya gave him the directions in her soft husky voice. He followed them not recognizing the area. She looked out the window silently holding the young boy close. Kai turned when she said, "Here." And looked around. Trees parted as they went up the drive and he saw a mansion. He stared at it. He lived in one himself, but this place was huge. Pulling up he stopped. Anaya got out; he did as well and looked around.

"Nice place." He commented.

She nodded. "Thanks, for the ride." He shrugged and rested his arms on the hood above the driver door. Turning she walked up the steps slowly and strode to the door. She opened it and then glanced back. Kai watched her as she walked in and shut the door. Looking around again he got into his Mercedes and drove out.

---

Another chapter, I've been getting a lot of feedback on this-which is great! Hope you all enjoy this, comments for story to keep it interesting will always be appreciated. Damn I hate this keyboard! Sorry, review!

Storm


	3. The days of school torture

**Chapter Three- The days of school torture**

"Anaya Li." The gym class teacher Mr. Tui looked at her sternly. "You're late."

She looked at him with shadowed eyes and offered no apology. "I was delayed at home this morning."

He grunted. "Laps around the track, until I call you."

She nodded and jogging across the grass began her laps. Other students saw her and snickered at her misfortune.

Kai walked in late for class. Mr. Tui cast a glare at him, but said nothing. Kai knew the routine anyways. You're late, you run. Shrugging mentally he went and changed, then hit the track. He didn't go far before he saw Anaya up ahead of him. Running faster he caught up and joined her. She cast him a glanced. "Late as usual." She commented.

Kai shrugged running easily to her long strides. "Why are you running?"

"Held up at home this morning, I got here late."

"Wow, you late?" Kai said mockingly. He knew that she often came late to some of her classes, or skipped entirely, but she still made up for the lost time.

She said nothing and glanced as the other students waited for class to begin. She gave a snort of disgust. "Lazy people."

Kai was amused. "What are we doing for class?"

"Relays." She smiled at that. "Actually I think he wants to do a marathon race, through the area."

Kai shuddered. "He's trying to kill us."

"You don't think you'd be able to do it?" She asked cocking a brow at him. Kai gave he a challenging look. "I could outlast you." He boasted.

She smiled slowly. "I doubt that."

They saw Mr. Tui waving to them ahead. They slowed and joined him. "Kai you're the fittest of the males here, Anaya you for the females. I want you two to lead the students in a marathon through town."

Anaya raised a brow. "Just this class Mr. Tui?"

He nodded. "Just a short period. An hour."

"That's short?" Kai muttered under his breath. Anaya ignored him. "Is there any place in particular you have in mind?"

"Through the park…I want hills, see if you can find any trails."

Anaya nodded. Satisfied he went off. Kai shook his head after the man. "He's crazy." He said. Anaya smiled saying nothing. She went and sat down and stretched out her muscles. Kai eyed her as she spread her legs into a near split and stretched her torso out in front of her. She grabbed her feet and then let go propping her elbows on the ground and resting her chin in her hands.

She raised a taunting brow at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Then turned her attention to Tala as he ran over looking outraged. "He wants us to run around town following you two?" He demanded.

"Afraid you won't be able to keep up?" Anaya asked lazily as she swung her legs behind her and lay on her stomach kicking her legs in the air.

Tala glowered at her. "I can keep up and out run you any time."

"Uh huh." She merely said with a doubtful look.

"Let's go you two!" Mr. Tui yelled. Anaya came to her feet easily as the other students came up to them. The girls looked to Kai and Tala. "You'll go easy right Kai?" Mimi asked with a smiling pout.

"He might, for a cost." Anaya said pointedly. "But I won't."

Kai looked at her while the other students gaped at her. She returned the looks levelly. "Hope you can keep up." She murmured to Kai with a challenging look and turned. He scowled and gesturing to the others they went after her.

Tala and Kai came up on either side of her. "So…bad start with Mimi already?" Tala asked raising a brow.

"Mm, not really. I just don't like her attitude." Anaya shrugged. "Its annoying when a girl can think they can use their…charms to coax guys to doing what they want."

"And you've never done that?" Kai asked.

"If I want something, then I work to get it. I don't use my body or bat my eyes sweetly." She snapped. The two blinked at her sharp tone and deciding after a traded glance that it would be better not to piss her off.

"So where did you go while you travelled?" Tala asked with genuine curiosity. Anaya glanced at him and shrugged. "Places. Many Europe and around Asia. Spent a couple years in North America. Nothing fancy."

"Sounds like fun." Tala commented.

"If your into that sort of thing sure." She muttered.

"Something wrong?" Kai asked.

She gave him a long look out of the corner of her eye. He thought she was about to tell when abruptly she looked up sharply and slowed down quickly looking around. They did with her and glanced back to see the other students following at some distance. Anaya turned looking around with her dark gaze focused and intent.

Her nostrils flared and her inner awareness suddenly came up. She recognized a scent and a flurry of curses emerged from her.

Kai and Tala looked at her surprised and stepped back seeing the dark look that crossed over her delicate features and a feral intensity entered her green depths.

"Not this time you bastard." She hissed twisting and began to run swiftly towards the trees nearby. Kai stared. "Anaya!" He called. "Your going…"

"The wrong way." Tala finished slowly.

"Led them." Kai said quickly. "I'm going to follow her."

"Can you keep up?" The red head asked doubtfully.

Kai shrugged and raced after her. He ducked around trees listening and caught a glimpse of black shining in the light and followed. But soon he lost track but went on determinedly seeking her. Finally he slowed. _What the hell am I doing this for anyways?_ He wondered. _I don't even know her and I'm chasing after her worried!_

But he knew the reason. _Just to get her to trust you, then you can screw her._

Or perhaps not so much as screw as…making love? He tried that once…so long ago with one girl. It had been…amazing. But then, the cost of it, well... He had paid, so had she, with her betrayal of his trust.

That's why he never let himself get attracted to any female. That's why he never got into any relations. One-night stands, or a few good fucks every so often were so easy, not to mention avoid everything he hated.

_But still…_he thought looking around. _Sex with her…_

He heard a noise and turned, only to see a man standing leaning against a tree and watching him with weird glowing eyes. "Lookin' for someone boy?" He growled.

Kai was wary. "Just a girl. Tall, black hair, green eyes. Seen her?"

"Might have. You her boy?"

Distrusting the hope in the man's voice Kai shook his head. "Nah. I just want to give her a good thrashing. Little slut deserves it."

"That she does." The man grunted approval. "When ya find her. Tell her ol' inu-youka is waitin' for his challenge."

Kai puzzled over that, but before he could ask, the man disappeared from sight leaving him alone. Frowning Kai looked around carefully before he turned and went back joining the others. Tala raised a brow, but Kai shook his head as Mimi came up and pouting told them that she was getting aches and wanted to slow down. Tala gave her a look while Kai merely ignored her, annoyed and quickened the pace just out of spite.

They went on for a while before they headed back. Suddenly Kai and Tala slowed seeing a familiar figure standing ahead of them waiting with one hip cocked in a lazy gesture.

But when they came up, they saw she was anything but lazy. Her movements were tense and her dark gaze pinned Kai coldly before she ignored them completely and ran back to the school.

Upon returning they filed in to where the path to the track was, and found a sign painted on the ground. "Sprint."

Tala grinned. "You on Anaya?"

"I'll kick your ass." She said and picked up the speed. Tala snorted and raced by her. She did nothing retaining her speed for ten to twenty seconds before suddenly she put on a burst of speed that left Kai staring. She ran stretching out her long built legs and moving so fast that she was almost a blur.

She past Tala and kept going all out running down the track and passing Mr. Tui who stood staring and holding a watch.

Tala and Kai came up staring at her surprised. Mr. Tui shook the watch before turning away muttering to himself. "Broken, must be broken."

Anaya watched as the other students arrived before she walked away and to the school to get changed. Kai came up beside her hesitantly. "Something up?" He asked. She cast him a steely glance that bordered on coldness. "No." She answered shortly.

He frowned and looked down at the ground. "I ran after you, you know. Figured I'd find you, but instead I ran into some weird guy."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes. "A man? Giant? Brown hair, weird eyes, tanned? Trench coat?"

"Yeah." He said surprised. "He said that the old inu-youka is waiting for his challenge." He paused. "What's an inu-youka?"

An arrested look entered her eyes, but she answered him nevertheless. "It's a dog demon."

"Dog demon." He repeated. "Is that some sort of code name for something?"

"No-o." She drawled out the vowel slowly. "He's a demon, a real actual demon."

Kai stared at her in disbelief. "C'mon. Seriously? Demons don't exist."

Pain and bitterness entered her eyes. "I wish that were so." She murmured to herself while turning away. Kai frowned after her confused as she disappeared.

After he met her in one of their other classes. "You don't actually believe in demons do you?" He asked curiously. She glanced at him as he pulled up a seat causing other girls to glare at her venomously. "Yes." She replied honestly.

"But their myths." He said perplexed.

_If only that was true. _She thought wryly.

'_You make it sound like you don't appreciate me.'_

_At times no._

The dark voice of her demon grumbled, but wasn't entirely insulted. Kai watched her for a moment. "So do you also believe in unicorns? Magic?" He asked with a hint of tease. She smiled slightly. "Unicorns I have yet to see, but magic is something that's all around us. I have some friends that are witches and practice the arts of healing."

"No dark magic?" He raised a sceptical brow not believing what he was hearing. She shrugged. "Necromancy could be a form of dark magic."

_This is one strange girl. _He thought watching her. "Why do you believe in it?"

A soft sigh escaped her. "I don't know. I just do." She lied. She didn't want to tell him that she was a demon herself. An ookami-youkai. A wolf demon. People didn't believe in such things, and she could tell that he didn't as well. Besides, she half liked him as it was, but she didn't want to scare him off or cause any troubles for herself.

That had happened too many times in the past. She'd tired to open up to others, but they had run off terrified and then the talking had begun…

Her mood darkened, and by that it reflected in her emerald eyes.

"An—" Kai was cut off as the teacher cut through the conversation and began to start the lesson. Frowning at the ill timing he went to his desk leaving her. Anaya gave him a sidelong glance feeling worried.

He was lusting after her still. She could smell it, and she knew that he wasn't one to be put off. Girls and women flocked to him. But they only wanted one thing. Curious she absently wondered if they had ever tried to look past the charm and his hot features to the person beneath.

_C'mon girl, get your mind off him. You've got other worries._ Shaking her head firmly she focused on the teachers lecture.

* * *

Tala sidled over to where Serena stood waiting in line for her lunch and casually dropped an arm over her shoulder. "Y'know, if you eat the cafeteria food you're likely to get poisoned."

"I'll take the risk." She replied shrugging off his touch. Unperturbed he stood next to her while idly looking around. "You could get some Italian. My treat."

She cast him a look. "You really don't understand the word no do you?" He gave a flashing grin. "I try to avoid that word at all costs."

Exasperation touched her silver eyes. "Well you better take a hike then, I'm not interested in hanging around a player."

"I'm hurt." He said. Actually he did feel mild pain to her words. "I'm not all bad you know."

Doubt filled her face in healthy amounts.

"Really." He watched her earnestly.

"So what? Being a player is like hiding the true you?" She cocked her head with narrowed eyes. He looked away uncomfortably. She didn't know how close she was to the truth. Suspicious she continued. "I've heard that guys start as players because they've been hurt by a female and don't wish to be seen as vulnerable. They play the games and screw because they know what's expected and had the experience of a relationship and don't want to relive whatever it was that made them fall."

She paused. "Am I getting hot?"

He glanced over her body. "You already are hot. And getting hotter."

She rolled her eyes and hid a smile. "Whatever." She said uninterested. She moved with the line to get her lunch. Tala watched her silently with a troubled look in his cerulean eyes. Yeah she'd pretty much hit it over the nail. All four of the guys had been hurt in relationships in real bad experiences.

So they'd become players, and found the joys of it. Tala and Kai had already been a bit of foolers, and had cheated mildly, but when the thrill of the full out player role came to, they thrived on it.

Serena looked over the choices of food before her and held back a note of repulsion. She stared at some green slime and wondered what it was supposed to be.

"Cooking class for the home ec." Tala breathed behind her. "Last chance for Italian."

_Aw damn._ She thought caught. She wanted to eat, but this wasn't very appetizing and Italian did sound good…despite the company…

"Shit." She muttered. She turned and levelled a glared at Tala. "This is not a date. It's me hungry and about to tear out someone's throat. You touch me you're dead. Got it?"

"Crystal." He grinned triumphantly. She ignored that and followed him to where his sleek racing car sat. On the way out Kai saw Tala and his brows shot up, the red head gave him a smug smirk before they left the school.

* * *

Kai watched Tala leave with Serena and scowled to himself. He knew that look that the red head had directed at him. It was a challenging one. The point to him saying he'd won the first round. He'd gotten Serena to go out of a date.

And Kai still hadn't come close with Anaya.

"Fuck." He hissed. In a black mood he went off to stew alone.

* * *

Anaya leaned back against the tree enjoying the cool feeling in the air and the rough bark behind her. She closed her eyes lazily and idly listened to the birds singing in the treetops and the wind blowing through causing a gently rustling of the leaves.

Then…a giggle issued.

Sighing she opened her eye and glanced down through the leaves to see a girl laughing softly and run through the trees. Then Kane came through chasing his quarry. Anaya heard a mock growl and then a squeal of laughter before it turned to a low throaty moan.

_Wonderful._ She thought sarcastically. _I come for peace and end up getting the screw show. Who would have thought?_

Another moan issued turning into a low cry and then a grunt. Anaya's keen ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing and rhythmic beating on the ground as the girl cried out pleading.

Closing her eyes tightly Anaya blocked it out and concentrated on the surrounding smells and sounds. She focused on the singing birds intently and allowed it to drown out the sound of the two having sex.

Dimly she heard the girl scream in pleasure before silence fell. Taking that time she moved from her perch away through the trees to another area. Almost at once she came upon Ozuma making plays on to another girl and quickly turned away.

It took several other turns before she finally found herself at the school on the roof and collapsed exasperated. "Is there any place here were someone isn't screwing?" She grumbled. Sighing she closed her eyes and tilted back her head to the sun to enjoy what she could left of the lunch hour.

* * *

Serena strode into class late and apologized swiftly. She took a seat by Anaya and pulled out her things and began to write. "I made a stupid mistake at lunch." She muttered out of the side of her mouth.

Anaya glanced at her. "What?"

Serena told her lowly as they took notes and were lectured by their teacher. "What am I going to do? The baka thinks that I'm going to go out with him again, but I told him I wasn't."

Anaya pursed her lips. "I don't know, you'll just have to prove it to him I guess."

Serena groaned. "Knowing him he won't take a hint."

* * *

Tala found out that Serena had been serious when she said she hadn't gone with him to lunch as a date and found himself rejected constantly by her. Kai had just as little luck with Anaya, and while it annoyed him, at least he could say that Tala was in the same ballpark as him.

Kato came by ever day after school and picked the girls up and sent the others challenging glares. Kai returned them wanting to fight the auburn haired male and beat the living shit out of him.

Kane and Ozuma were amused by the other two's total obsessions with the two girls, but didn't have any complaints. Once other girls saw that they were being ignored for two victims unwilling to be dated, they soon threw themselves at Kane and Ozuma looking for companionship and the two boys were only too happy to comfort the poor broken hearts, even if they knew it was because Kai and Tala were ignoring the girls.

"I swear this has been the best week by far this year." Ozuma flashed an evil grin at Kai and Tala. "I got over a dozen fucks in and another two for today."

Kane snickered at the glares the other two gave them. "Fuck you." Tala growled.

"Nah, sweet Jo can do that for me."

"I don't know why you guys don't give up." Kane said lazily. "Its obvious those two aren't interested."

Kai leaned back folding his arms. "Trust me, a little more time and we'll have them."

"Your obsessed." Ozuma frowned. "And you're getting real close too. Remember our rules?"

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgotten. But in order to get her trust I need to bend them." Kai dismissed the objection. "Its not like I'm gonna fall."

"That's what I said, and then look what happened." Ozuma said darkly.

Lapsing into silence they watched students walk around before the bell for class. Finally Ozuma shifted. "I heard that there was a new student coming to the school today."

"Yeah? Is it another girl?"

"A guy."

"Damn."

* * *

Anaya caught up with Serena in the hall and linked arms with her. The silver haired girl looked over and saw a gleam in the other girls face and smirked. "I take it you saw the new guy huh?"

"Who hasn't?" Anaya muttered. She flashed a grin. "I got to talk to him though."

"What? No way!" Serena squealed.

Triumphantly Anaya pulled her over to her locker. "I had to go to the office and he was there. His name is Devin. He's really sweet."

"Oh?" Serena raised a brow. "Interested are we?"

Anaya tried to look innocent. "There's something dark about him…its…inviting you could say."

"What about Kato?" Serena teased.

Anaya caught sight of Kai walking closer and a mask came over her features. "It wasn't working out like we thought. We talked about it and…well we broke up. Two days ago actually. I didn't want to say anything though." She shrugged. "We're still really good friends, we've known each other forever."

"Too bad." Serena grinned. "Maybe he'll try a date out with me."

Anaya chuckled. "Maybe."

Kai paused as he came to his locker. Pretending to busy himself opening it he listened to Anaya and froze. She and Kato broke up?

Instantly he mentally cheered. _About fucking time! Now I can move in._ Grinning to himself he spun his lock to open it and frowned when it didn't open. Trying it again he growled when it didn't open and punched the locker annoyed. It happened all the bloody time. He tried to open the damn thing and it didn't. Usually he had Tala or Ozuma open the damn thing up.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered glaring at the hunk of metal.

"Problems?"

He turned and found Anaya walking over with a curious expression with her books. His heart jumped for some strange reason and he looked away. "Lock won't open. Damn thing never will."

"I see…do you want me to try?"

He glanced at her and shrugged. "Sure. It's 63-04-22."

She moved in front of him and spun the lock swiftly. He heard the familiar click as she got it open. Stepping back she gave it to him. Taking it his hand brushed over hers and he felt a burning sensation at the touch of her smooth skin against his. She didn't react and smiled slightly. "Mrs. Objwu is threatening to give out projects today."

He groaned. "Greaat." He grumbled making her laugh softly.

"It won't be too bad."

"Hmph, you've got nothing to worry about, at least you're not completely bored in that class." He retorted.

She cocked her head. "You just have to look at it differently. What are you interested in?"

He merely looked over at her. "I don't think you want to know."

"Right." She mumbled ruefully. "Wrong question." He smiled and took out his books for class. She raised a brow. "Going to get there on time?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I can get brownie points and be placed in a group that's smart."

Her lips pursed to hide her smile. His crimson eyes lowered to her full mouth and lingered, then forced himself to look away.

"Hey slowpokes, the bell rang! You coming?" Serena called.

Anaya made a face wrinkling her nose in a cute way. Kai rolled his eyes slamming his locker shut and closed the lock before following the two girls to class.

In the class, Mrs. Objwu raised a brow once more when she saw Kai come in on time. And she knew it was all because of Anaya, ever since the girl had joined the school, Kai had regularly made it to class on time. Not that Mrs. Objwu was complaining, Kai was a brilliant student when he put his mind to it, but unfortunately his hormones were most of the time in possession of his mind.

But still…on time for a month now. She absently wondered how long it would continue. Pushing it from her mind she called the classes attention. "All right. Today I make good with my threat. I'm going to put you into groups of four for your class project of the poetry unit."

The class groaned.

Smiling sweetly she picked up her clipboard. "Now, these are your groups."

* * *

Ta-da!!! Yeah I know, cliffhanger. I'm so evil.

Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry its been taking so long, but really I've been having some problems with this, stumped actually with what to do, so if you have any ideas, PLEASE, tell me--something, anything! I'll see if I can fit it in with the story line or not.

Storm


	4. English and Desires

**Summary: He was the player of the school, of the town, she was the new girl. He wanted her, she didn't want him. Need I explain more? Challenges throughout and games played with the 'king' of players. Find out what happens when the forbidden word love is tossed in. Kai/OC, Tala/OC MAJOR LEMON**

**Chapter Four- English and Desires**

Kai couldn't believe his luck. His English group consisted of Anaya and Serena and some guy named Trent. It was unbelievable. And a miracle.

"I can't believe it." Serena said when they were in a group. "How did we end up with you?"

"Luck?" Kai asked innocently.

"Not. Funny." She growled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He held up his hands in surrender. "Just don't kill me."

She backed off still unamused. Anaya looked over their project. "So where do we want to do this?" She asked lightly.

Trent said nothing, not that Kai expected him to. He was a major druggie; Kai was surprised to even see the other male still in school. "My place?" He cocked a brow. Serena didn't like the idea of that, but she had a feeling Anaya wasn't going to allow Kai into her place, she sure the hell wasn't letting him into her house. "Fine."

Anaya nodded absently while tapping a pen to her lips as she looked over the workload for the project. "After school would probably be best…unless you have plans." She added glancing to Kai.

He shook his head. "I'll give you a ride there."

"I got plans." Trent spoke in a sour voice. "Don't count me in."

"Whatever." Serena dismissed. Then she paused. "But you will _not_ inform Tala about this. I don't want him breathing down my neck the whole time."

Kai had a feeling that if Tala showed up the silver haired girl would seriously murder someone. She didn't seem to be the most patient and it showed sometimes with her violent mood swings.

He thought that she should have been a red head.

"Fine by me." He said agreeably. "He'll be a distraction."

Serena gave him a suspicious look. "Since when are you so agreeable?"

"Since I got the hottest girls in one go." Kai shot with a smug grin and yelped falling back as she leapt at him.

* * *

"Shit. This place is as big as Anaya's." Serena groused as she stepped from Kai's Mercedes. Anaya said nothing as she hefted her bag and looked around. The Hiwatari mansion was nice…

Kai lead them up the steps and into the house. They didn't see anyone within the halls as he led them to his room. Serena glanced around feeling a bit spooked by the eerie quiet. "Hey Kai do you live with anyone?"

Anaya glanced at him and just caught the darkening of his face before he masked it. "My grandfather." He answered shortly. Curiously Anaya watched him wondering.

Serena grinned as they entered his sanctuary. Throwing down her bag she walked around and exclaimed at his CD's. "Shit Kai, you've got enough here to start your own store!" She rooted through them making noises at the ones she found interesting.

Kai watched with a faintly amused expression and noticed as Anaya collapsed on his bed and curled up yawning. Seeing her on his bed made his mouth go dry as he imagined several things.

_Get a grip Hiwatari; she's not here for that._

But still…he couldn't help the image of her lying beneath him flushed and straining…

Clearing his throat he turned out saying he'd get drinks.

Anaya glanced over as Kai left. The smell of arousal made it to her and she mentally groaned. She knew she had made a mistake doing this. And now she had to spend hour's time with an aroused male because she fell on his bed.

Why did he have to be so interested in her?

Why did she have to start liking him?

Sighing she sat up and pulled out her things and spread out the work. They'd started in class, after Kai had managed to convince Serena who was about to throttle him that he'd only been kidding and didn't want to die young.

Unwilling a smile curved her lips.

Serena bounced on the bed and grinned. "So, what are we starting with?"

Turning back to the things at hand, Anaya got them down to work, then reeled Kai in when he returned with Cokes for them. He didn't comment, just shrugged and made a few suggestions himself before going onto the internet to search.

They worked for hours before they finally had the information, and then they took (the girls) the poster board and began to do that while Kai lazily watched and commented giving ideas and adding opinion, but refused to do anything else.

It came to Anaya and Serena working on the floor while Kai lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He looked to be asleep when Anaya looked, so they left him and worked in silence, with music playing softly that Serena had put in.

Finally they finished and the girls slumped back.

"God I'm starving." Serena moaned. "I want to get out of here."

Anaya leaned against the bed and hooked stands of her hair behind her ear and closed her ear. "That would be nice." She murmured.

She didn't feel the bed move, but suddenly hot breath slide over her skin as Kai spoke in her ear softly. "I know a club we could go to. Dinner's usually on the house."

She moved her head to face him and found him leaning over the side lazily while eying her. Too tired to care how close he was she rested her head on the bedside. "Run that by Serena." She murmured closing her eyes.

Kai did and she barely heard Serena's hopeful tone. But she did notice when Kai touched her face smoothing back her hair softly. She pretended to be asleep and felt the burning sensation that she had earlier that day.

"Hey sleepy c'mon." Serena shook her lightly. Anaya made a protesting noise. Kai chuckled. "If you don't get up, then I'll have to carry you."

It didn't sound like a bad idea to her. And apparently he didn't mind because the next thing she knew, he had slipped his strong arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

Startled she woke up swiftly and squirmed in his grasp. "What—?"

Kai tightened his hold. "I did warn you." His crimson orbs shone with laughter as she blinked and then blushed faintly. "Put me down." She said steadily. "I can walk."

"Take all the fun out of it." He murmured but put her down, causing her to slide down the length of his body.  
She pretended not to be affected to that and grabbed her things from Serena. The other girl raised a brow at her as they walked out. Slowly she shook her head, shrugging Serena yelled over her shoulder for Kai to hurry up.

"Oh this is awesome!" Serena looked around with a gleeful expression taking in the surroundings of the clubhouse. Tables were set up crowded with people as a live band played at the side with lights flashing. A dance floor was just beyond the tables were people swung around to the music. On the back a bar was lit up and waitresses came and went from there serving from the kitchen.

"Kai! My man!" A voice called out.

Kai smirked as a blonde walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. The others baby blues took in the two girls and he cocked a brow and whistled. "Wow. Two beauties. They both your dates?"

"Not a date." Both girls said together. Kai grinned slightly. "Working on a project, figured I'd feed them."

The other boy laughed. "You came to the right place." He grinned at the two girls. "Names Enrique, this is my club."

The girls smiled at him. "Anaya."

"Serena." They introduced themselves.

Enrique grinned some more. "Beautiful names for such goddesses. Why don't we get you a table?" He held out his arms to them. Amused they linked arms with the blonde and went with him. Behind Kai shook his head and followed. As he sat down, he found Enrique had all ready engaged both girls in a discussion, he told them the house specials. Serena went for the vegetarian. Anaya grimaced at that and ordered steak. Kai told Enrique to make it his usual.

He went with their orders himself, but not before pulling a waitress to the side and whispering to her. She smiled and sashayed over with a provocative swing to her hips and gave a saucy smile to Kai. She bent over allowing a good portion of her cleavage to show from the tight tank she wore. The short skirt she wore tightened over her hips nicely.

Kai eyed her and met her bold gaze and smiled to himself.

"Hi." She breathed. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Serena shrugged. "Coke sounds good to me."

The girls nodded and wrote it down cocking her hip to one side; she stood right beside Kai and her leg brushed against his thigh. He leaned back half closing his eyes. "Beer. Light." He murmured.

"Uh huh…you?" She asked Anaya.

The emerald-eyed girl frowned. "Water please."

"Great, I'll be serving you for tonight, my names Mandy, I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly casting another look over Kai and was gone. Secretly he watched her go and liked what he saw. She had a voluptuous body and a pretty heart shaped face with almond eyes and a rosebud mouth. Her dark blonde hair was tied up high and waved down her back gently as she walked away.

Enrique came back and sat by Kai leaning over. "I see that Mandy has taken a liking to you."

Kai smirked at him. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

The blonde laughed. "And she's new. I rather like her, but you know the rules."

"Hey, it's not like you don't bend them yourself." Kai pointed out.

Enrique grinned and turned back to the girls who were watching the band. "So do either of you have a boyfriend?"

They groaned. "Is that the only thing guys care for?" Serena grumbled.

Laughing the blonde turned the conversation away. They got along really well and both girls liked him a lot and talked about many things. Kai watched Anaya and felt lust rise up just seeing the tiny gestures she made carelessly, her smile, listening to her soft husky voice…

_Shit._ He thought. _I might not survive tonight._

Mandy came back with their drinks and set them down and walked away, going around him and brushing her hand over his shoulder lightly. He watched her. _Then again…maybe I will…_

Their dinner came and Enrique sat with them talking. Anaya laughed at his attempting jokes and called him sweet, and all while, it didn't escape her notice their waitress Mandy hitting on Kai subtly, dropping small, but very intimate invitations while touching him or just looking at him. He didn't react, but leaned forwards with some pasta he had and cocked a brow at her. "You like pasta?"

"I do." Anaya cocked her head. "Why?"

"Try this. You'll never have a combination anywhere's else." Kai held out a fork. Curious she leaned forwards and ate the pasta and licked her lips. The flavour surprised her. "It's good." She remarked. Enrique grinned. "It's an old special recipe, family secret."

"I like the spice. What is it?"

"Ah, ah, you're not getting that out of me."

"En—ii!"

Laughing the blonde held out his hand. "Come dance."

Serena took it and allowed him to pull her up. Anaya smiled, then noticed Kai, he raised a brow. "Want to?"

She cocked her head again. "Sure."

If he was surprised she accepted, he hid it well and drew her up. They followed the other two up as a song started up. Swinging her around Kai looped an arm around Anaya's slender waist and brought her close as they moved to the music. Then he immediately regretted it as their hips moved and hers brushed against him in bare touches, but it was enough to cause his body to react. He tried not to pull her closer, but just danced and twirled her around causing her to laugh. She came back into his arms and her body pressed against him for a moment before she drew back.

But the damage was done. He was undoubtedly aroused now.

He swore mentally, then was abruptly relieved when Enrique cut in stealing her calling that Serena had been taken away.

Feeling strained he walked through the crowd and noticed Mandy; he raised a brow at her before disappearing around a corner. Waiting he shifted himself feeling _very_ uncomfortable.

Soon enough she walked around the corner and he grabbed her. "Time to play." He growled and pulled her tight to him and kissed her roughly. She made a noise of desire and rose up hungrily. Her hips arched into his arousal and rubbed against him. Kai growled and grabbed her ass lifting her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him hotly and weaved her fingers into his hair.

Holding her up Kai moved to a place where they could have privacy and pushed her against a wall kissing her deeply making her moan. He shoved up her skirt pushing himself against her hard making her pant and arch again whimpering.

"Now…" She gasped.

_Definitely._ He agreed stripping off the necessary clothing. His head bent over her breasts and she cried out pleading. For a moment he tasted her before he got too impatient. "Fuck." He growled and thrust in. She screamed and clawed at his back as he moved into her hard and fast.

Her scream unleashed all the sexual energy he'd been suppressing for god knows how long. With a savage snarl he came up into her viciously with swift hard fucks pounding her against the wall. She whimpered and begged for more while her nails raked at his shoulders and arched repeatedly screaming huskily.

Finally she came and he shuddered as the sweet pleasure became pain and he exploded and fell to darkness.

* * *

_I guess the pressure was too much._ Closing her eyes Anaya fought away the surprising and unwanted pain that rose up after hearing the unmistakable sounds of Kai with another. She turned and walked away melting into the crowd. She found Enrique and pulled him aside for a moment and whispered to him before she vanished leaving him staring after her puzzled and worried, making him wonder what had happened.

* * *

Okay, this was really, _really_ hard for me to write, one cause of the lemon, two because I have a MAJOR writers block for this story. Any ideas, are welcome, and thanks to Moonlight Kitten for your suggestion, it was a gift from heaven, I will work with that definitely!

Storm


	5. The Bet

**Chapter Five-The Bet**

* * *

I guess the pressure was too much._ Closing her eyes Anaya fought away the surprising and unwanted pain that rose up after hearing the unmistakable sounds of Kai with another. She turned and walked away melting into the crowd. She found Enrique and pulled him aside for a moment and whispered to him before she vanished leaving him staring after her puzzled and worried, making him wonder what had happened._

….

Enrique looked after Anaya worried as she melted into the crowd, his puzzlement becoming suspicion as her words drifted through his head again.

"_I'm going home Enrique. When you see Kai…tell him not to bother worrying about me."_

The dark sad and bitter look in her eyes should have warned him instantly. Eyes narrowed he moved through the crowd and stopped spotting his waitress, Mandy moving through with a flustered look and straightening her clothes.

The blonde Italian looked further on and found Kai standing in the shadows and knew at once what had happened. "You stupid bastard." Enrique muttered.

He didn't know how Kai could have done that…well, actually, he did. But it was obvious that there was something a bit more between the two…but still.

He felt sorry for Anaya, having caught Kai. But what could either do about it? Kai was a player, through and through.

Sighing he closed his eyes.

_Kai better hope that Anaya can forgive him.

* * *

_

Serena caught up with Anaya at school and looked at her concerned, she hadn't heard from the other girl in since the night they went to the club Enrique owned and she left early.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asked worried.

Anaya glanced at her. "Nothing. I've just got some thoughts in my head."

"Oh?"

Anaya merely shook her head and closed her locker gently locking it. Silently she hefted her books and walked with Serena to their class.

* * *

"No way, you gave?"

Kai glared angrily at the other males. "I didn't mean to!" He snapped as they stared at him. "I was in some serious fucking pain!"

"So you went and fucked one of Enrique's waitresses while on the chase for Anaya?" Tala whistled. "You've gotten weak boy."

"Hey," Ozuma tossed him a look. "I don't see you resisting temptation when Melody offers herself to you at the Clubhouse."

Tala scowled at him while Kai smirked slowly. "So how long have you been on her? While chasing Serena?" He cocked a brow.

"Fuck you." Tala growled. "She's just returning a favour."

"_Cough_five_cough_times_cough!_" Kane hacked snickering with Ozuma.

Tala snarled at them. "I'd like to see you two try and go a week without screwing a girl."

Kai smirked at them. "You two wouldn't last a day." He predicted.

Kane and Ozuma looked at each other and their prides rose up. "Hell ya we would." Kane declared. "We do it for a week anytime, unlike you."

"Whatever." Kai rolled his eyes. "We can go longer then that."

"Bet than." Ozuma smirked. "We all go without for two weeks. If anyone of us gives before that time, then we owe a grand each to the others."

"You're on!" Tala smirked.

"That also includes no kissing, groping, foreplay, anything sexual." Kane added just to make it a bit harder.

"Dude, you know what your saying right?" Tala looked uneasy. "The girls are gonna be all over us no matter what."

"Post it on the internet on our site." Kai suggested.

"Good idea." Tala nodded. "I'll go do that right now."

It was on.

* * *

Anaya was lazily surfing the websites when her keen hearing picked up an interesting conversation from a group of girls.

"I can't believe it! All four of them are doing this stupid bet?"

"That's so unfair. It was bad enough that Kai and Tala just stopped. Now all four of them are going to do this? I mean, really, how long to you think they are really going to last? Two weeks without sex? And no sexual contact or anything either? It's almost laughable!"

Anaya glanced over to her right and narrowed her eyes feeling mild interest. She looked at the website and then quickly typed it in. A page loaded and she scrolled down before she stopped and read feeling a mixture of amusement and incredulous surprise.

All four boys had a bet going on to outlast each other for two weeks having no contact with any females, leaving no room for carnal pleasures of the body or sexual plays of any kind. It listed some of the few: No sex, no foreplay, no groping, no kissing, and no blowjobs, and they were forbidden to even think about masturbating, or jacking off… forbidden contact of any female, otherwise counted as failure. If one of them did not last for the two weeks, then they would pay a thousand dollars to each of the other males.

Anaya's eyes narrowed in thought. It was very…interesting.

A slow malicious smile curved her lips. And she knew that Kai wanted her sexually…

And it didn't say anything about the girls being forbidden to…play with them.

She chuckled darkly as she turned off the computer and walked out. She needed to find Serena. The other girl was going to love this.

* * *

"No way!"

Students looked over curiously at Serena's outburst. She stared at Anaya stunned for a second before she abruptly fell back laughing her ass off in a hysterical fit. The dark haired girl merely smiled satisfied as other students looked on taking a wild guess.

The whole school was abuzz with the bet that the Players had taken on, the girls were absolutely incredulous, while the males laughed at them declaring that the four wouldn't last a day. It was highly known that all four at least got to screw some girl over ten times a day or more if they were in demand, the least was around five.

"I love it." Serena wiped at her eyes still chuckling. "What are we going to do?"

Anaya hesitated. "What do you think…of playing on them for the two weeks that they do this?"

Serena's eyes widened, before she considered. "If we did that, than they would think that we would want them…" she chewed on her lip worried. "But its not like it isn't a good idea."

Anaya nodded. "I thought of all of that too. We don't have to throw ourselves at them…just…play."

Slowly a wicked grin crossed Serena's face. "You've got ideas don't you?"

Anaya matched her grin with her own, slightly darker one. "Lots."

* * *

Dundundunnnn! And at last, a chapter has been made! -Bows- Thank you, thank you... I'm sorry that this took so long to come to mind, but I am having--or was--a major mental block, I _hate_ writers block.

And school --grr--

Hope you enjoyed it, review!

Storm


	6. Meet the reinforcements

**In this part I have taken two OC's of mine from another story that I have started, but have yet to bring to fanfiction, however, it might give you an inside look to another start. But in the meantime, here is the sixth chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six-Meet the reinforcements **

Serena watched as Anaya logged on to her computer and cocked her head curiously as the dark haired girl surfed through her contacts and with a delighted grin pulled up a messenger and began typing.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Calling reinforcements." Anaya murmured.

Raising a brow Serena rose and walked over looking at the messages curiously.

**I'm so fucking hot says:**_Girl we miss you, what's up with the email the other day?_

**Big, bad wolf says: **_Guy troubles, your gonna love this tho_

**I'm so fucking hot says: **_Spill, I'm all ears_

Anaya typed out the problem she and Serena were having, and then told of the bet, and their plans to have some fun.

**I'm so fucking hot says: **_I love it -P Count me and Lia in for sure!_

**Big, bad wolf says: **_I owe you_

**I'm fucking hot says: **_Nah, this is a fav for what you did for us. Count this as a payment_

**Big, bad wolf says: **_:D love ya, I'll send tickets, you can stay here_

**I'm fucking hot says: **_No prob, gtg, I'll tell Lia, cyaz wolf_

Anaya sat back satisfied, as **I'm fucking hot** signed out. She smirked. "Oh they are so in for it." She chuckled darkly.

Serena eyed her curiously. "Old friends?"

"Yah, we go back." Anaya nodded to the screen. "That was Astral, she and her friend Celia were planning to visit. I know that they will definitely get a kick out of doing this."

"Players themselves?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Nah," Anaya shook her head. "They fool around, but both are seriously stuck to the whole true love thing. But I can say that for a couple of virgins they are seriously fucked in the head."

Serena blinked. "A little…sadist?"

"Oh yeah." Anaya grinned showing a hint of her canine. "Trust me, you're going to love them."

* * *

Day one of the bet. Dark eyes surveyed the group of players as girls around came and went to them, all stalking off frustrated and pouting upset when the four males stuck to their word and refused to give any girl anything.

It was like watching a TV show really, one could almost say like a soap opera. Whatever the case, it was highly amusing for Devin to watch the on going scene.

He had found out through the random conversations around the school, and had laughed himself. He could never see males that those ones ever giving up their sexual activities. It made him wonder.

He had gathered from eavesdropping on some girl's conversations that Kai and Tala were the first ones to have stopped, mainly because they were trying to hunt down some girls.

His eyes narrowed thinking of Serena and Anaya. He'd talked to the dark haired girl on a few occasions, and couldn't help but be attracted, she had this darkness around her that was…intriguing…

Unlike Kai, he didn't just look at her physical beauty. He saw beneath that, or tried to in her case, and found that she had both a soft gentle soul and a warrior Amazonian spirit.

But she was distant, with every male, not just the players. Devin could respect her for that, but still…

He did want to get closer. And not for carnal pleasures as some wanted from her.

He would wait.

He was very good at that after all.

* * *

"So…we're taking the day off? No school?" Serena looked puzzled and a tad worried. Anaya smiled. "Don't worry. Grandda called in for us. He's a bit interested in what we're doing."

"You mean he knows?" Serena yelped falling over.

"No." Anaya chuckled. "He doesn't know everything. He just knows that we're doing something…fun. And he knows that Astral and Celia are involved."

"Oh…" Serena calmed slightly. "If…they did know what we were doing…what would they say?"  
Anaya thought. "I dunno. Probably ask me if I was feeling all right."

"Right…" Serena shook her head.

* * *

"Wolfie!"

Delighted twin cries caused several spectators to look over curious as two girls leapt on another happily and hugged her.

Serena's brows raised at the sight of the other two. She knew which one was which. Astral was a petite girl with cropped violet hair falling to her shoulders, she had a tanned complexion and narrowed grey eyes with a pert nose and smirking, but very kissable lips.

Celia had long light blue hair curling softly around her; she had a light creamy complexion with large doe brown eyes, a cute nose and bow shape red lips. She stood taller than her friend, but then…she was also wearing fashionable high-heeled boots.

Both were definitely lookers, Serena could see why Anaya had called on them to help them with the players. She grinned to herself.

She was looking forwards to this already.

The blue haired girl looked over with a cheerful grin. "Hey! You must be Serena! I'm Celia. But just call me Lia, and I'll call you Silver."

Serena smiled at her instantly liking her. "Whatever you say Lia."

Astral rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's get this done! I'm soo pumped!"

"That means she's bored." Celia winked making Serena grin even more.

Oh yeah. She was definitely looking forwards to this.

* * *

Dundundunnn! Finsihed, and I know...a cliffhanger...of sorts, don't worry tho, you have my promise that on Saturday, bright and early, chapter Seven will be up and running for all to find out what will be happening next!

Don't kill me until then, unless you don't want to know what's gonna happen...

Storm


	7. Meetings of boys and girls

**Chapter Seven-Meetings of boys and girls **

He was bored out of his mind—again! Grumbling to himself Tala looked around the halls for what must have been the thousandth time eying the girls around and than looking away, only to see another girl.

Dammit! He growled to himself. This was starting to kill. All those girls just hanging around, and he was on some stupid bet.

No females.

No sex.

Fuck no bloody masturbating!

How pathetic was that?

It was only two days into the bet, and already he was truly regretting it. Of course, he knew that Ozuma and Kane were too, they had been in Heaven for the last month.

Kai however…

Tala's glared turned into a glower. The bugger seemed almost comfortable. True he had been loosing his interest in the other girls in the school prior to Anaya, but still, how can any male survive like this?

No sex, no pride man. That's what he'd always gone by.

Sighing he threw back his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait until PE; he was going to work the shit out of his body.

"Uh…Tala…?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up, blinked once, and drooled at the sight of the silver-haired goddess before him.

Serena looked at him askance and down at her outfit of a cream shirt open at her throat and the fitted jeans hugging her hips and ass. "Do I have something on me?"

_God no, but I would love to put something on you so I could lick it off_. Tala thought desperately. "Ah…no." He managed in a husky voice. "What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, right." She looked at him intently. "You're on my locker."

Blinking he looked up and frowned. How the hell had he placed himself here? He stood up and moved out of her way slightly and leaned against the other lockers staring ahead forcefully. He wanted to look at her, and take in every little detail, but he was afraid of what the cost of that would do to his body.

"You're looking a little strained." Serena said conversationally as she stood on her tiptoes and dug in her locker.

Tala made the mistake of looking over and watched tormented as her shirt rode up her smooth stomach showing the pale flawless skin. She leaned forwards causing her shirt to open and he found his eyes riveted on the hints of her creamy swell held bound by her bra.

A sexy white lace push-up he saw and it drove his mind and body slightly wild. He was always turned on by lace on a girl's body.

"Uh…I have an exam coming up." He said lamely and mentally hit himself.

Serena raised a brow hiding a smile. "Really? That's a surprise. I've never known you to be one to get stressed over a simple test."

_I know!_ He groaned mentally. "Yeah, well…first time for everything…" He mumbled. "Better go study…" He walked away hastily.

"Do you want any help?" She called.

Tala froze while his brain screamed at him to keep moving. But his feet had other thoughts and he turned around to look at her uncertainly. "You would?"

Serena paused and than shrugged hoping she wasn't making a mistake. "Why not? It helps to have a partner."

Tala swallowed and shifted. "Sure."

She smiled and closed her locker holding some books in her arms and walked over. "Let's get to it."

She was going to kill him; he knew it.

* * *

"Ohh…they are cute…" Celia murmured spying two males standing off to the side.

Anaya glanced over. "Hm, that would be Kane and Ozuma. Two of the Players."

Astral cocked her head eying them. "Nicely built. Ohh, I like his ass."

"Which one? Blues?" Celia asked.

"Nah, streak."

Anaya rolled her eyes. "If you want, I could always introduce you." She offered dryly.

Astral shot her a look. "And what fun would that be? We have to meet them on our grounds."

"You're cruel." Anaya grinned.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war." The petite girl smirked smugly. "And I win at it all."

* * *

Kai was sitting alone on the school's roof looking out at nothing when he felt a presence behind him. He glanced over just as Anaya sat down beside him and looked straight ahead. He suddenly felt worried and gleeful at her appearance.

He had found out the other day from Enrique that she had caught him with the waitress and even after it had been done, he was still beating himself up over it. He knew it had been wrong…but he couldn't help his nature…

He cast a wary look over her, and couldn't help notice that she looked…different.

Her clothing for one, she wore khaki pants moulding to her shapely legs, and wore a black tank top with a silk cream blouse over top hugging to her curves as the wind blew gently. Her hair, which was normally in some kind of ponytail, was loose and fluttered with the breeze.

He looked away with his bangs falling into his face to hide it. He should give up completely. There was no way he would ever get her, not with his habits…

Thinking about it now, he realized he was truly disgusting. Sure being a player was thrilling, with the toying, and screwing of girls…

But the downside was…it was gross.

_Hell,_ he thought with a slight flare of panic, _what if I had AIDs or something?_

He tensed at that thought, than sighed miserably.

His life, sucked.

"What's wrong?"

Startled he looked over at Anaya warily. Her green gaze watched him closely, the emerald dark, but filled with concern.

"Nothing." He muttered. "I—you wouldn't understand."

Anaya cocked her head. "Try me."

He stared ahead for the longest time blankly. "Things just haven't been going right." He finally answered. "Socially. School and my grades are great, but everything else just seems to be in the dumps." He scowled. "I've lost interest in a bunch of things, I keep seeing others in different way. And my grandfather…"

He stopped his fist clenching angrily. "He's just a prick all the time." He muttered.

Anaya looked way and kicked her feet over the side. "But you have a way to release all the stress of that." She said quietly.

Kai looked at her. "No, I don't." She looked over curious. He met her gaze and held it as it burned through him. "It helped before, but that's different too now. It's not the same anymore, it hasn't been for months now. I want to stop, but I don't know how…"

He looked away almost embarrassed and fixed his gaze on a small object in the distance.

He heard Anaya shift before she moved. "Well…admitting it is a first." She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly causing him to freeze. "I think you can do it." She said softly before she was gone.

* * *

Ozuma stalked around a corner annoyed with the constant rejections he had to keep making causing the girls, who were once flocking to him, now turned away for other males to satisfy them.

So annoyed was he, he didn't pay attention to the small body he collided into and sent flying to the ground.

"Ohmph!"

Astral rubbed her backside and shot a glare up. "Hey baka! Watch who your running over!"

Ozuma looked down startled and found a pair of flashing grey eyes on him. Startled he blinked and looked around quickly before he gave a small sigh. "Sorry."

Astral rose to her feet dusting herself off. "Meh, just watch where you're going next time." She turned away.

"Wait."

Curious she turned.

Ozuma looked over her. "Are you new?"

She nodded. "Uh huh, my friend and I enrolled today." She looked over him boldly. "You're pretty cute. Athletic?"

Ozuma was mortified to feel a small blush rise into his face and was stunned. _She only called you cute!_ He tried to collect himself. "Runner." He said coolly.

"I'm one myself." She cocked her head. "What's your distance?"

He frowned at her and named it. Her grey eyes widened. "Wow, that's a lot. Do you do weights?"

"Sometimes." He mumbled.

Eagerly she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. "What else?"

Ozuma stared at her surprised. She wanted to talk fitness training…? Most girls, whether they knew him or not would throw themselves at him!

It was a strange, yet oddly refreshing experience.

"Before I tell you." He looked at her. "What's your name?"

She gave a sheepish look and laughed. "Astral Traeylin, please to meet you."

* * *

Kane was sitting in the coolness of the trees around with his eyes closed enjoying the peace and quiet when it was interrupted. His eye opened lazily to the disturbance and listened to find out that someone was singing softly.

Curious he rose and walked through the trees listening and walking to the source.

And like in a dream he came upon a girl that was sitting within a beam of light smiling at the birds that had alighted on her dainty hands as she sang softly. She sat in a serene grace her blue hair shining in the light and smiling gently.

Leaning against a tree in the shadows Kane stared over her his eyes lingering in a few selective spots.

Just because he wasn't allowed to touch, didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to look.

The girl sang on for a moment more before she lifted her hand and the birds flew away. She watched them go before she turned and stopped gasping as she spied him.

Kane stepped out immediately. "Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. I heard you singing…" he trailed off under her doe brown eyes. "You're a good singer." He mumbled.

She coloured gently but smiled as she stood. "Thank you." She murmured.

Kane smiled back. "Are you new here?"

She nodded tilting her head. "I wandered out here to get away from the crowd." She gave a slightly embarrassed look. "I think I got lost."

Kane flashed a grin. "I could help you out, give a tour."

She looked relieved. "I'd like that…"

"Kane." He offered holding out his hand. She looked him in the eye taking his hand and gave a smile; full of something that made his heart beat faster. "Celia Ninaym, it's a pleasure to meet you…Kane."

* * *

And as promised, this chapter is up and running for you all! But this doesn't mean that I won't be have writers block again in the future, so IF you have any ideas, I'm willing to listen and see if I can incorporate them into my story.

Thanks so much for being understanding so far with my lack of updating

Storm


	8. Thinking

**Chapter Eight-Thinking **

It had been a huge mistake to let her help him with his studying. Tala stared at his test paper blankly thinking of Serena. He'd never had so much trouble focusing before, and she had noticed and reprimanded him for it.

"_Pay attention! You're never going to get anywhere's in life if you're fooling around all the time. You need to focus."_

Easier said than done in his case. She didn't have to do anything and she distracted him. Her voice, her fruity perfume, her small gestures, they were driving him crazy.

Gripping his pen he glared at the paper in front of him and rubbed his face. This was going nowhere's.

_Think Valkov._ He growled at himself. _Focus and pass the fucking test._

Grimly he began to read each word painstakingly slow. He was going to pass this test even if it killed him.

* * *

Kane walked with Celia showing her around the school. She asked questions curiously and when they walked by a group of girls blinked when angry glares were directed at her. "Why are they looking at me like that?" She asked pretending confusion.

Kane glanced over and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah…old…acquaintances." He muttered avoiding her gaze.

Celia's eyes glimmered wickedly for a moment before she schooled herself to an artful innocence. "Like friendships?"

"Sure." Kane nodded trying for a smile.

"I see." Celia looked thoughtful. "It's rather strange they keep looking at you in the oddest places for being friends."

"Odd places?" Kane repeated strained.

"Well…lower areas." She glanced at him letting her eyes track downwards. Kane hastily turned away in mortification and started to walk again. Easily she kept up with him humming under her breath lightly as a small smile curved her lips.

* * *

Ozuma wanted to kill himself! He had to go and open his big mouth and make this bet up! What was he thinking?

His eyes tracked Astral's built legs as she swung them idly while perched precariously on a railing and looked up at the sky above. They were tanned and smooth…

He mentally groaned rolling his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up and found curious grey eyes looking at him framed by wild violet bangs. He sat back shifting and grit his teeth. "No."

She looked unconvinced but shrugged. The motion made the strap of her tank top fall down her shoulder and allowed more of her cleavage to appear. Hissing to himself he looked away damning himself a hundred thousand times over and over.

"Wonder where Celia is." She suddenly mused looking around.

Ozuma risked a glance at her trying to get control of his reacting body. "Your friend?"

"Uh huh." Astral jumped down lazily and straightened her tank top and flowing skirt she wore quickly knowing that he watched her.

She smiled to herself and hid a shiver. There was a hungry look in his green eyes that he just couldn't quite hide at times.

It made her wonder just how good he was at what he did.

Sternly she steeled herself. She wasn't going to fall for him. He was a Player. They had to go down.

No matter how hot.

* * *

Serena was flipping through her book absently when she heard the door open and saw a familiar red head walk out. He paused seeing her and than joined her leaning against the wall. Carefully she kept her eyes on the page before her pretending to read. "So?"

"I hate that teacher." Tala muttered.

She raised a brow marking her book and looking up at him, tilting her chin up. "Was it that bad?"

Tala shrugged. He wasn't going to tell her that he hadn't been able to concentrate because he was too busy imagining what she tasted like. "I hate history." He mumbled.

"Hmm." Was her only comment. "Well, you finished in twenty minutes. Lunch still has another forty."

"That's good." Tala sighed raking a hand through his hair carelessly. "Do you know where Kai is?"

"He's on the roof." A soft voice said.

They looked and saw Anaya coming over. She had a look in her eyes. "Maybe you should go talk to him." She suggested.

Tala nodded and giving a weak smile to Serena went off.

When he was gone the silver-haired girl grinned at her friend. "So?"

Anaya sighed. "I'm really tired." She murmured touching her temples.

Serena felt sympathetic. "No sleep again?"

"No." Anaya shook her head. Along with other nightmares, she kept hearing the sounds of Kai and that other girl at the club over and over again. It made it impossible to sleep at night.

She was about ready to attempt pills, and she hated anything that was medically associated.

"Well I'm hungry." Serena said. "Want to go get something? Or should we track down the other two first?"

"They'll find us." Anaya said. "Let's eat."

* * *

Tala stepped out onto the roof and saw his best friend sitting on the edge staring out with his arm resting on one leg while the other one swung down idly. He came over and took a seat beside him making no wisecracks.

They sat there in silence for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts before Tala dared to look over.

What he saw both surprised and worried him immediately.

It wasn't often that Kai allowed himself to show any emotions, it was something that he was drilled out of him from when he was a child because of his grandfather. Tala had known him literally since they were born, and remembered over the years his friend had changed becoming more silent, less emotional, and using a cool arrogant mask, only when they matured the sexual appeal came into play and he used it to gain what he wanted, with little effort.

And while Kai knew he was drop dead sexy, he didn't usually care about it, or fuss over his looks as Tala tended to do to look perfect.

As it was, Kai did little with his looks, leaving his hair wild and messy and donning clothes that suited his mysterious image, for he was an enigma all in himself.

And the girls and women seemed to love him just for that, it was something that they were drawn to.

It was the mysterious and untamed look that appealed to them.

But now, there was a troubled look on Kai's face and his eyes held emotions that were puzzling to the red head. It was like Kai was trying to figure something out, but all he was doing was further confusing himself.

Tala was certain he had a good idea of what it was, because he was going through the same thing, on a slightly different basis, but still the same.

They were trying to chase two girls to bed for their own pleasure, only being shot down coldly, yet the girls were still talking to them, being…friends…

They looked at them differently, not as a sex opportunity.

Just as someone to hang out with, talk…and have fun.

He remembered when he took Serena out for lunch. He had thought to charm her as he always did with every other girl he went out on a casual date with, but she remained adamantly stubborn insisting that they weren't on a date and threw his charm back in his face with sweet sarcasm and walls of ice.

She had bluntly told him she had no use for males who were just there for the carnal pleasures, if she wanted to be friends with any male, she wanted to be respected on an equal basis and just _be_ friends.

Tala knew how to be friends…with males…

With girls…that was a bit tricky.

Because he saw them, as they saw him, as a paradise for sex.

Nothing more, nothing less.

What was the difference? He had asked.

She had stared at him blankly before laughing. The difference was, she had said, friends didn't look at each other all the times as if they were starving. Friends could spend together comfortably all the time, not like lovers on one night stands who screwed each other in mindless need and than afterwards were restless or awkward with each other, not because of what they had just done, but because they didn't know each other, and sex was the only thing that made that uncomfortable part go away.

With friends you didn't have to worry about that, because no matter what gender you were, you _knew_ your friend, and you didn't have to get rid of the silence just because you had to. You just were there, that alone was comforting.

Thinking over it Tala found she was right and it was surprising to the insight of something that was so simple.

Why hadn't he ever seen it before?

"Tala." Kai suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?" The red head looked over at his friend.

Kai hesitated. "This is going to sound stupid. What…what's love?"

Tala blinked slowly his mind turning the word over. "Really, I have no idea man." His eyes took on a sharp cast. "Does this have to do with Anaya?"

"I don't know…" Kai sighed heavily. "Forget it, forget I said anything."

Tala suddenly felt tired. "Hey man, we're in the same boat."

Kai didn't reply, his features weary and eyes dark with confusion.

* * *

Ha HA! Chapter eight is now finished for all you wonderful fans out there, and just in time too...

But... for teasers and just cause I'm evil, a preview to the next chapter...

_Kai sat alone at the back of the class staring at nothing as the students walked in. Several girls looked at him with speculative eyes, and a bold blonde came and sat by him, edging her seat closer and than leaning into his arm._

_He cast her a glance raking over her and cooling. "Get off."_

_Taken aback she straightened and licked her lips. "Kai honey…you know you can't go much longer with this bet." She batted her eyes suggestively. "You're gonna need relief sometime soon."_

Hmmhmmm? Like that? Hehe, now, I will be posting this NEXT Saturday...

Or...

By Wednesday...only if I get over a hundred reviews by that time...I think that will happen so I probably will update by then.

Until than however, enjoy the story!

Storm


	9. Class Project and Voltaire

**Chapter Nine-Class project and Voltaire**

Celia saw Astral and smiled. "Star!"

The violet haired girl twisted and grinned. "Hey Lia!"

Ozuma and Kane raised brows at one another, but made no comment to each other as the two girls linked arms and chatted as the bell rang. Kane hesitated as Ozuma turned and stalked off into the crowd. "Uh…are you going to need to get to your class?" He asked Celia.

She smiled. "Thanks for offering Kane, but we have guides."

"Hey there they are. Aya!" Astral called.

Kane looked up and saw Anaya and Serena walking towards them and his eyes narrowed. "You guys are friends?" He asked.

"We met a couple days ago." Celia lied smiling up at him. "We moved in near them."

Astral groaned mentally. Stupid thing to say!

Kane relaxed slightly. For some unknown reason, if they had suddenly appeared because of old relations…

He quirked a smile. "I'll see you around."

"Bye." She waved as he walked off and looked to the others. She gave a wistful smile. "I like him, despite being a Player."

"Ya, Ozuma's not too bad either." Astral mused to herself.

"They aren't all bad." Serena half smiled. "They just have…faults."

"Don't we all?" Astral muttered dryly rolling her eyes. "Let's go to class!"

They chuckled and separated for their classes.

* * *

Kai sat alone at the back of the class staring at nothing as the students walked in. Several girls looked at him with speculative eyes, and a bold blonde came and sat by him, edging her seat closer and than leaning into his arm.

He cast her a glance raking over her and cooling. "Get off."

Taken aback she straightened and licked her lips. "Kai honey…you know you can't go much longer with this bet." She batted her eyes suggestively. "You're gonna need relief sometime soon."

With unusual disgust he regarded her blankly. "How little you know." He said quietly. "Now get lost. I have no interest in you or your friends."

Shock entered her eyes before the violet narrowed. "It's that bitch, Anaya isn't it?" She asked cuttingly. "I don't know what you see in her, she's worthless."

Suddenly she was cut off as his hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed warningly. Kai's crimson eyes showed nothing and glinted dangerously. "Be careful of what you say around me." He said softly. "You'll regret it."

She stared scared and trembled. He let her go with a look of disgust. "Get out of my sight." He muttered.

Scooting back she scrambled up and pushed through the desks and collapsed into a chair with her so called friends who gathered around her whispering and looking over at him.

Kai ignored them and bowed his head closing his eyes.

"Class," the teacher called their attention. "We have a new student with us. Please welcome Celia Ninaym."

Kai glanced up mildly curious and nearly started seeing Anaya sitting directly diagonal to him alone. He'd forgotten she was in this class…

Almost.

Celia looked over the class with mild interest and noticed a handsome male with two-toned hair at the back alone gazing in the direction of Anaya. She blinked seeing the odd emotions in his eyes before he lowered his head again.

Intrigued she told a bit about herself to the class. "Really there's not much to tell, I'm your typical girl, I love shopping, dressing up, having fun." She smiled innocently. "I have a weakness for flowers and pretty jewels, who doesn't?" She shrugged delicately. "And of course my wicked side, I love to play certain pranks, usually on my friends though." She winked at Anaya who rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

The teacher nodded content as Celia sat. "Last day I introduced a new unit to the class that dealt with lives of the married. Now I thought it would be interesting if we took this a couple steps further and made it into a class project."

The class murmured. Anaya raised a brow with interest.

"This is my idea. I will pair male with female in a pretend wedlock of sorts. You're job is to spend time together managing the daily lives, including school, along with work if necessary, raising children and so forth. But there is also a catch, or two."

The teacher smiled at them. "You will spend two weeks together, one at one couples place, sleeping in the same bed, however I expect you to keep that appropriate." She stared at them sternly. "And another week at the other partners. Afterwards we will be taking a trip to a cabin for a few days exercise, there, while still partnered, you will be supervising with younger children at one of the primary grade schools."

"Oh, I like this." Celia murmured softly.

Anaya nodded slowly. It sounded like fun."

"Are any of the other classes doing this?" One of the girls asked.

"One other I believe." The teacher replied bringing out a basket and rummaging through it. "I'm going to pull your names out of this and pair you. Don't try to switch partners, it will earn you an automatic zero."

At their nods of assessment or pouts she began. "Tiffany and…Mark."

Anaya sighed softly and closed her eyes tiredly allowing her bands to fall forwards and hid her features as she nearly drifted off while the teacher continued.

"Anaya…and Kai."

Kai heard it distantly and looked up as Anaya raised her head while the other girls in the classes exclaimed. "What!"

Anaya glanced over her shoulder at him with a small frown in her eyes before she turned away missing the hurt and bewilderment in his eyes.

The teacher ignored the other girl's indignant protests and continued. Afterwards she handed out the assignments on paper to them. "I also would like you to keep an daily entry if possible for me to look at to make sure that you are participating in this." She handed out the small books.

Celia looked over at the boy she was paired with and received a small smile from him. He was cute, with soft turquoise eyes and orange hair. He walked over and sat with her giving his hand. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn."

She took it charmed when he kissed it lightly. "Celia." She smiled. "Interesting project."

"Yeah." He grinned slightly. "It sounds like fun."

_Definitely._ She agreed. _And I can use this to an advantage. _She smiled sweetly planning ahead.

* * *

"Kai?"

He looked up at the grave emerald eyes watching him. He blinked and looked around. Anaya tilted her head slightly. "The bell rang already. Are you feeling okay? You're a little out of it."

He shook his head silently rising up. She watched him with a frown in her eyes but sighed softly and followed him out. He stopped at his locker and tried to get in staring at it blankly when it didn't open.

"Here, let me." A small slender hand took it and spun the lock before opening it for him. Anaya stood regarding him as he placed his books in. He refused to look at her, even speak. After a moment she turned away.

But she halted when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her and brought her back. She stood completely still not knowing what to do. Kai rested his head on hers and breathed in her scent closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He spoke the words in a bare whisper, but Anaya heard them clearly and turned slowly. She wasn't expecting anything really, but when she saw the dark pain and confusion in his eyes she softened to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder gently offering a moments comfort without knowing really why she was, or for what reason that he needed it for, but it felt right doing it and she stood there while the hall emptied as students left for home.

"Are we going to my place or yours first?" He asked after a time lowly.

She considered. "Mine." She looked up with a serious look. "It's always good for the father, or uncle in this case to meet the husband."

Kai stared at her stunned before he realized she was teasing him. Her eyes sparkled as he blew out a sigh and squeaked as he poked her. "Not funny." He muttered.

That had actually scared him.

Anaya smiled to herself as she picked up her books from her locker. She found a note in her locker and opened it reading it. It was from the other three girls, Celia was going to Brooklyn's for the week and promised to behave and would be in touch later. Astral had heard from Celia about the wedlock and had decided to go to Serena's for the week thinking in advance and knowing that Anaya would choose her house first.

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of the girls she tucked it away. She hitched up her bag and walked up to Kai and cocked her head at him. "Do you need to get your things? I don't know, but Kato will probably be picking me up."

Kai's eyes narrowed with jealously. "Why does he do that?"

"Cause he's an idiot." She said fondly. "He doesn't have to, but he does."

"Than he can stop for these two weeks." Kai growled. "I'll drive you."

Anaya blinked as they walked outside and sure enough, Kato sat leaning against his car and watched them, his own eyes narrowing.

"I'll speak with him." Anaya murmured going up to the auburn haired boy.

Kato watched Kai with a distrustful look and gave her a crooked grin. "I saw Serena, what's this about a project?"

Anaya sighed. "It's nothing bad, we're just pretending to be married. He's going to be staying at my place for a week, and then I'll be at his place for a week. Plus a little camping trip with kids."

"Sounds interesting." Kato mused. "But why did you have to be paired with him!"

Anaya rolled her eyes. "Relax. Nothing will happen."

Kato grumbled.

"And one other thing." Anaya added. "Kai will be driving me around for the two weeks."

"What?" Kato straightened. "Aya!"

"It's just for the two weeks." She said firmly. "Besides, it's not like you have to, nor does he, I have my license, I just prefer not to drive."

"I don't trust him." Kato scowled.

"You don't like him. And the feelings mutual." Anaya stated. "Please Kato. I have enough to deal with right now."

Grumbling he shot a glare at the other male who stood waiting at his Mercedes and returned it back. "Fine. I suppose this means I won't be coming around for a bit too huh?"

"I don't want any fights." Anaya sighed softly.

Kato relented seeing her so tired. "Okay. But I'll call every other night. Deal?"

She smiled and gave him a fond hug. "Deal. Go pester Serena, I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

Kato grinned and got into his car. Waving he drove off.

Anaya closed her eyes briefly before she joined Kai. He cocked a brow. "That took some convincing." He observed.

Anaya made a face. "Let's just go. I want to get some sleep."

Shrugging he opened the door for her and closed it afterwards before getting in and starting the car and throwing it into gear. He drove to his place and looked around carefully. Seeing the limo in the drive his eyes narrowed as he parked.

"Stay here." He murmured getting out.

Anaya looked puzzled until she saw a man come out the door and glare down at Kai who walked up the steps. A frown entered her eyes as she looked over the fierce and rather cold features of the elderly man.

He was definitely high born. He carried himself with a high air of an aristocrat. His silver and white hair was neat held back in an elegant ponytail and his black suit perfect, not a speck of dust on him.

He said something to Kai while his gaze went to the Mercedes where she sat watching. His eyes narrowed as Kai responded. She wanted to hear them, but that would risk opening the window and being seen eavesdropping on them.

The man's cold grey eyes focused on her and he waved his hand imperiously. Taking that cue she ignored Kai's cutting glance and opened the door stepping out gracefully.

The man raised a brow at her movements and his eyes took everything about her in with a keen perception.

"Come here girl." He ordered.

That was a voice that couldn't be ignored. Anaya hid her wry smile and walked up the steps not taking her eyes off of the man. She recognized him immediately, she was surprised she hadn't clued in from the first.

Hiwatari, Voltaire. Kai's grandfather.

She met his gaze with her own slightly cool one and inclined her head in a respectful way to her elder. "Voltaire Hiwatari." She murmured in greeting catching both males slightly surprise. "I'm honoured to meet you."

He nodded curtly eying her. "You're name?"

"Anaya Li." She replied softly.

Voltaire's eyes blinked recognizing her surname. "Ah, Richard Li, of course. I should have recognized that immediately. You take after him."

She smiled slightly, politely at the compliment. Kai looked between them taking it all in silently with a blank expression.

"My grandson tells me that you have a project." Voltaire said abruptly.

"A wedlock pretence for school." Anaya explained. "For two weeks, the requirements are we stay at one partners home for a week before switching to the next for the other week. Afterwards we will be taking a camping trip for extra credits."

Voltaire nodded pleased. The girl knew how to make reports, quick and swift with no hesitation and spoke clearly.

"Normally I would not allow such a thing." He cast his grandson a look of steel. "But you are worthy of my grandson and a welcome guest."

"Thank you Mr. Hiwatari." Anaya bowed gently.

Nodding he stepped inside leaving them on the steps.

Kai waited for ten good seconds before he looked at Anaya ready to reprimand her. But he stopped seeing the anger in her eyes as she glared at the door. She looked at him. "Now I see why you don't like him." She remarked. "He's very commanding and arrogant."

Kai scowled. "You're being too kind with that." He muttered. "C'mon, I'll grab my stuff, then we can get the hell out of here."

Following him in she noticed there were servants around, doing their work silently and nodding respectfully to Kai as he passed and looking at Anaya with undisguised curiosity before they continued on with their business.

Kai all but dragged Anaya into his room and shut the door growling under his breath before he stalked around grabbing a bag and throwing clothes into it. Anaya sat on his bed watching silently.

It was obvious he didn't like his grandfather. Or the servants either. She didn't have much use for them as well, her uncle only had a select few around the mansion as it was…

"Done." Kai mumbled. He picked up his bag and walked out. Anaya went down with him feeling the eyes following and saw the tension in Kai's shoulders. She took his hand lightly and gave it a squeeze when he looked at her stunned.

"Relax." She whispered.

He grimaced but did so slightly holding her hand as they walked out. Behind them murmurs started very lowly as the door shut.

* * *

Upstairs Voltaire looked down out of his window as the Mercedes drove away. He stood in thought for a time before she glanced at a small photo on his desk that he had pulled out and regarded the men and woman within it.

"They would make a good match would they not?" He murmured to himself with a glint in his unrelenting eyes. "Two powerful families combined strengths…"

Smiling coldly to himself he began to plan.

* * *

And as promised, chapter nine. Let's see how we do for chapter ten eh?

TEASER!

_"This is Kai Ruko." Anaya introduced the two of them feeling humoured by the situation. Neither of them looked like they knew what to do._

_Ruko tilted his head looking between them and asked with perfect innocence. "Are you Aya's boyfriend?"_

_Kai froze as Anaya suddenly blushed and felt a rise of heat into his own face at his own embarrassment. If he had had a twin, that other would be staring at him in incredulous mortification. What the hell was he blushing for?_

_"No Ruko." Anaya managed. Was that regret in her voice? "We're only friends."_

Hahahaha! I am sooo EVIL! Hope ya like!

Storm


	10. Understanding

**Chapter Ten-Understanding **

Kai stepped through the doors to the Li mansion with a trace of hesitation in his pace before he steeled himself growling mentally at his lack of confidence in himself.

As soon as he had taken five steps in, he froze when he heard a voice cut through the place and stared as a little blur streaked out of no where and leapt at Anaya.

She caught the blur and held it closely laughing lightly. Kai stared as a little boy squirmed in her arms grinning. "Guess what Aya! Papa said I could have a dog!"

"Oh no." She teased smiling. "Another terror around here."

"I'm not a terror!"

"I stand corrected." She replied amused while setting her little cousin/brother down gently. Ruko grimaced at her before he realized there was another person and scooted closer to Anaya looking up at Kai who looked at him blankly.

"Hello." The little boy said shyly peering at the teen curiously.

"Ah…hey." Kai muttered glancing to Anaya as she watched between the two.

"This is Kai, Ruko." Anaya introduced the two of them feeling humoured by the situation. Neither of them looked like they knew what to do.

Ruko tilted his head looking between them and asked with perfect innocence. "Are you Aya's boyfriend?"

Kai froze as Anaya suddenly blushed and felt a rise of heat into his own face at his own embarrassment. If he had had a twin, that other would be staring at him in incredulous mortification. What the hell was _he_ blushing for?

"No Ruko." Anaya managed. Was that regret in her voice? "We're only friends."

"Oh." Ruko looked between them. "I think you two would be good." He scampered to the door and peered out curiously. "Aya…there's a weird man outside. He's been there almost all day."

Senses sharpening Anaya took a look and her eyes narrowed as the demon within her rose up.

"Inu-youka." She growled lowly.

Kai heard the word and also looked seeing the tall strange man with tanned trench coat standing outside the gates.

"He won't come in." Anaya said with grim satisfaction. "He won't dare step within my premises."

Ruko nodded uncertainly. "I know…but he keeps staring at everyone that comes and leaves here."

"I wonder what he's planning…" she mused. Turning she shut the door and pushed the little boy off. "Go get a snack from Dory."

"Grandda will be back later with aunt Lauren." He said going off.

Anaya nodded and cocked her head at Kai. "Coming?"

He nodded slowly hefting his bag and followed her through the mansion. He looked around as they went through admiring the place. It was obvious that her family was very rich. He followed her to a room and paused looking around as he placed his bag down.

Her room was…unique.

It sported dark colours, ebony walls with crimson red lining, dark carpet and she had a King sized bed in the middle of her room with crimson coloured sheets and a black comforter with the picture of a white wolf covering it.

Her desk near her window held papers on it and a computer humming softly.

"Nice." He commented as she sat back flopping across her bed.

"Thanks." She murmured shifting and curling into a ball closing her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked softly.

"Mmm…" She sighed and burrowed deeper into her comforter. "You can go on the computer." She mumbled. "Do whatever, I'm just gonna have a nap."

Watching her for a moment he walked over to the desk and sat looking at the papers. Glancing over at Anaya he found her asleep and shuffled through the papers curiously.

He stared at the drawings. They were amazing, the detail done in each perfectly, and catching each image with a real life like cast.

Looking over them for a time he glanced again to where Anaya was sleeping before he logged into his account on her computer and spent the remaining time surfing the net lazily after he saw that no one was on to talk to.

* * *

Something was tickling her nose. Grimacing she turned away and batted at whatever it was before settling back down sleepily.

However, the tickling sensation came back in another moment and annoyed she opened her eyes.

To find Kai lying beside her looking faintly amused while Ruko tickled her nose with a lock of her own hair.

"You little brat." She muttered eying them both.

"Evening sleeping beauty." Kai teased with a faint grin. "Ready to eat?"

She said something unintelligent burrowing her face into her pillow.

"Aya, you need to eat." Ruko said sternly bouncing on the bed.

"Go 'way Ruko." She mumbled.

"If you don't get up than I'm gonna tickle you." The little boy threatened.

"I'll help." Kai smirked to himself.

Anaya rolled over and glared at him. "Not if you value anything on you."

"Okay, okay." He backed off meekly shifting his body away from her warily. Ruko grinned. "I gotta go wash." He scampered out of the room. Satisfied she'd made her point Anaya got up slowly yawning and exposed her unusually long canines.

Kai stared at the deadly fangs. Anaya saw his look and blinked. "What?"

"You have really long fangs there." He observed idly.

Anaya contained her gasp and averted her eyes. "Yeah…" she mumbled.

She tried to get off the bed and avoid any questions, but Kai looped an arm around her waist suddenly bringing her back despite her struggles.

"You told me a while ago that an inu-youka is a dog demon." He said softly in her ear.

Curtly she nodded holding herself stiff against his chest.

"Are there other kinds of demons?" He wanted to know.

Anaya closed her eyes. "Yes."

"What are they?" Kai asked genuinely curious.

"Why? Thinking of befriending one?" She mocked.

Kai turned his head slightly to view her. She stared straight ahead completely stiff in his grip. "I thought I already had." He answered mildly.

Stunned she twisted her head and stared at him. Kai looked at her curious. "You're a demon of some sort aren't you?"

Anaya's mouth went dry. "How did you figure it out?" She asked warily.

He shifted bringing her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It took me a while. There were certain things I guess that I clued into." He smiled wryly. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

Anaya glanced up at him. "Of me? How nice."

He lowered his head so that his bangs hid the small flush that crept into his face. But he didn't deny it. Anaya blinked and blushed lightly turning her face away. "So what were the things?"

Kai cleared his throat. "I noticed that your eyes changed slightly, and when you told me about the demons in class that one day…and earlier…you mentioned that the man wouldn't come onto your domain…"

Anaya mentally winced. She should be a little more careful.

Kai looked at her. "So what kind of demon are you?"

She looked at him warily. "You're…not…scared?"

"No." He looked puzzled. "Should I be?"

She sighed. "Kai, demons are not exactly the most wonderful thing on earth you know. Their dangerous, evil in most cases, and killers."

She looked away. "They care nothing for other people, wanting only for themselves. They're…unmerciful in their actions and often fight with other demons, if they cross, because of their greed and power positions."

Kai listened to her and watched her. She spoke flatly as if she expected him to move away from her, to be revolted and scared, and cast her away…

"I guess that means you're a different demon then huh?" He asked.

She looked at him bewildered.

"You're not evil, I've seen you more concerned about others than for yourself, your not greedy or anything like that…" He shrugged. "But you're strong, and loyal." He added.

Anaya stared at him surprised her mouth open slightly.

Smiling faintly he closed her mouth drawing back to regard her. "What kind are you?"

"Ookami-youkai." She watched him, and smiled ruefully. "Wolf."

"Makes sense." He murmured thoughtfully. He smiled back and rose letting her go and stood waiting. "I heard your family come back a while ago. I thought it would be better to wait than to go and greet them."

Anaya nodded regarding him. He looked edgy. She cocked her head. He was nervous. She blinked, as she smelt it. Why would he be nervous?

Standing she brushed back her hair and walked out and down stairs with him. She heard her family's voices and walked into the living room where they were gathered and smiled at them as they all looked up, their smiles directed firstly at her, before their gazes were drawn behind her.

"Anaya." Her uncle stood walking over and gave her a half hug kissing her temple and held her beside him looking at Kai. She looked at Kai and her eyes widened fractionally as she smelt the air.

His nervousness had increased…was he nervous of meeting her family? Was he trying to make the right impression?

She gave him a small supporting smile as he stepped forwards and took her uncles hand. "This is my uncle, Richard Li, uncle this is Kai Hiwatari."

Richard nodded his eyes narrowing slightly. "Ah, Voltaire's grandson."

Kai tensed slightly before he nodded imperiously. "Yes." He murmured.

"You'll have to tell us about this project." Richard smiled warmly at the younger male.

Anaya smiled mischievously as they sat together opposite of the adults. "Well…Kai and I are married." She began innocently. Beside her Kai shot her a startled look as one of the elderly men choked on his drink and spat it out.

"_What!"_

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love it! Hope you all enjoy!

Storm


	11. Planning

**Chapter Eleven-Planning**

"_You'll have to tell us about this project." Richard smiled warmly at the younger male. _

_Anaya smiled mischievously as they sat together opposite of the adults. "Well…Kai and I are married." She began innocently. Beside her Kai shot her a startled look as one of the elderly men choked on his drink and spat it out._

"_What!"_

Anaya burst out laughing as the elderly man spluttered and spewed stunned. The rest exchanged startled looks before the woman leaned forwards with a sigh and smiled. "That's a very interesting way of breaking the news Aya. Would you like to try again to calm down your grandfather?"

Anaya smiled wickedly. "Sorry Grandda, I couldn't help myself."

"So it's not true then, it better not be, you're too young!" He growled blustering.

"You say that about everything." The other elderly man said mildly while hiding a smile.

"Now see here Stanley—!"

"Nicholas?"

Kai looked between the two men with open surprise. They were as old as his grandfather, and yet…while living in such a house, and wealth, they were so much more relaxed and open to each other.

He suddenly felt like an outsider looking in.

Anaya looked over at Kai with a worried expression sensing his change. She scooted closer and looked up at him concerned. "Too much?" She asked softly.

He glanced at her than shook his head swiftly. "Just…different."

Slowly she nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder giving comfort.

Richard watched on as the two sat together and looked over at his sister in law catching her eye. She smiled and nodded seeing it.

"Papa!" Ruko burst in. "I'm hungry!"

Instantly the elderly men stopped arguing and stood as Richard smiled helping Lauren up. "You heard the little man. Let's eat."

Dinner was eventful. During that time Kai relaxed and watched the family curiously as they talked and ate. He had thought that the males would all be on him for being around Anaya for this, but they were surprisingly lax with her private life.

It was obvious that they all trusted her to look after herself and make the right decisions.

He watched her as she explained the project to her family and looked at them. They all nodded smiling at him. He blinked holding back his surprise.

It was acceptance he saw, and friendliness.

Quite the opposite of what he had been expecting.

Later he found out that the family helped with cleaning up, and because he was the 'husband' he had to help Anaya wash dishes.

It went fine until she got childish and flicked soap at him.

After that the soap war ended up covering them both and causing Lauren to take a picture while laughing weakly at the dripping soapsuds off of them.

* * *

Reading a book near the window comfortable and relaxed, as he had never been before, Kai heard the door to Anaya's bathroom open and glanced up as she walked out in her PJ's, silk black pants and a tank top.

She smiled slightly at him before sitting before her computer and logging on to her account. After a moment she made a little noise of delight and began to type.

Curious he set aside his book and rose walking up behind her.

She glanced back feeling his presence. "Want to do something tomorrow?"

"Depending on what it is." He replied leaning over her. He took a breath of her soft scented shampoo before resting his chin on her head.

"The girls want to watch some movies." She said. "They'll be coming here for a sleepover. Do you want the guys to come too?"

"You'd let them?" He asked mildly surprised.

"I don't mind, as long as they behave." She cocked a brow at him. He mimicked her accordingly and nodded smiling faintly. "Sure, what movies do you have in mind?"

"Well…" she paused and typed. He waited lazily leaning back as he took a seat next to her.

"Astral wants to see Lord of the Rings, Celia wants to see A Walk to Remember…Serena says National Treasure…"

Kai nodded slightly. "Would it be all right if we brought our own?"

"Sure." She eyed him. "What ones?"  
He flashed a grin. "Not sure, yet."

She groaned. "There gonna be horror." She mumbled.

Kai chuckled. "Don't like them?"

"I fall asleep during them." She muttered frowning at the screen.

He looked at her for a long moment before standing and walking back picking up his book. Settling down on the bed lazily he opened it up.

"Are you going to call the others?" She asked.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow." He murmured already absorbed in his book.

Anaya looked over at him and saw him completely zoned into the novel. Smiling amused she spent a bit more time on the Internet before she yawned and signed off.

Glancing at the time she blinked not realizing it had gotten so late. Slowly she approached her bed and slid on to it watching Kai as he read. She cocked her head at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Stephen King." He mumbled showing her quickly.

Curious she leaned over settling next to him and read the few lines becoming interested. But soon she felt too tired and pulled back and tucked herself under the sheets curling into her pillow. "You're going to have to put that down if you want to get any sleep." She murmured closing her eyes.

Startled Kai glanced down and found her falling asleep. Reminded that he had to sleep in the same bed as her he hesitated before he reluctantly placed the book down.

Standing he went to the bathroom and undressed, down to his boxers before returning.

Finding her asleep he slid under the covers and settled down facing away from her. Sleep eluded him for some time as his hormones were attuned to the feminine figure just a roll away. Gritting his teeth he pushed her from his mind, with great difficulty, exercising his mind with little mental activities before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Anaya stirred sleepily waking up and snuggled closer to her pillow feeling it tightening its grasp around her.

Instantly her eyes snapped open, and she realized that her 'pillow', was really Kai, still asleep thankfully, but holding her trapped against his body, which she noted was clad only in black silk boxers, with his arms locked around her firmly.

She felt a small blush cover her face. _Well if this isn't awkward now, I hate to see how it will be when he wakes up…_

She didn't have to wait long, as he stirred slightly, and woke up freezing when he realized in what position they were. Slowly he looked down at her. Anaya kept very still resting her head on his bare shoulder half closing her eyes. Thinking that she was still asleep he moved slowly and untangled himself from around her and left the bed leaving her alone.

Opening her eyes she shivered lightly despite the covers on her before she rose and dressed when she heard the shower going. Quietly she slipped out of the room and went downstairs and was greeted by her aunt, who was an early riser.

"I was just checking my emails, and I got one from my sister." Lauren smiled as Anaya perked up with interest.

"How is she?" The teen asked.

"Well, she says things are interesting, and they were thinking of coming and visiting. We have to be reintroduced to the twins, and the newer arrival."

Anaya looked delighted by this aspect. Laurens sister, really a half-sister, had married recently, and had twins, who had to be around ten months old now, and as Anaya loved children, and they her, she had become an instant loving nurse for the twins.

"Another baby?" Anaya asked.

"Yes." Lauren smiled faintly. "A boy. They named him Darren."

"Cute." Anaya made herself some toast and took a bite thoughtful. Suddenly a wicked look entered her emerald eyes. "Did they say when they would be coming to visit?"

"In a week…why?"

Anaya smiled slowly, Lauren recognized the expression and leaned forwards curious. "What are you planning now?"

"Well…" Anaya tried to look innocent, but hints of her mischievous nature showed through. "This is what I'm thinking…"

Lauren listened in incredulous believe and began laughing.

* * *

"So?"

Anaya looked up as Astral plopped down grinning at her and Celia as Serena smirked to herself while joining them.

"So…what?" Celia asked slowly.

Serena made an impatient sound. "Hello! Your guys little marriage!" She grinned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you _are_ sleeping with a male for two weeks."

"Silver!" Celia protested as they blushed lightly. "Brooklyn is a complete gentleman. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate."

"What about Kai?" Serena asked curiously looking at Anaya.

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head. "Nothing happened. He was holding me this morning when I woke up, but he didn't try to do anything."

"That means he's more then what we thought or he just doesn't want to loose any valuable parts." Astral mused.

"And there is the bet." Serena reminded.

"I forgot about that." Anaya blinked. "What are they on now?"

"Almost three days." Serena cocked a brow. "Wow. That's surprising."

"Think we should make it a bit harder for them?" Celia asked with the beginnings of a wicked grin.

"I think so." Astral looked utterly evil. "But what?"

Anaya looked thoughtful. "Well, Kai is talking to the others about that movie night…that reminds me, is Brooklyn coming?" She asked curious looking at Celia.

"Since he is my husband, yes." Celia smirked. "I think he and Kane will provide a source of entertainment for us."

"That's cruel." Serena murmured her eyes glittering. "I like it."

"I thought so." Celia tossed her light blue hair over her shoulder.

"Anyways." Anaya continued. "I was thinking swimming pool…"

The girls all grinned inanely. "I see where this is going." Astral laughed. "I love it!"

"But that's for tonight." Serena added. "Later on we should do other things, I've already noticed that by dressing up a little that Tala has been practically drooling on me."

Astral was thoughtful for a moment. "My drama teacher wants to put on a dance of some sort for a fundraiser here. But she doesn't have any ideas, or the help for it." She cocked a brow. "Think we could do it?"

"Dancing…" Celia smiled slowly. "That would work. But what is the fundraiser for?"

"Ah…it's for orphans." Astral frowned. "This would have to be on the limits of provocative, but also decent enough not to shock anyone."

Anaya glanced at Celia. "We should be able to come up with several things."

"Including costumes?"

"I think Lauren would love to help out with that." Anaya chuckled.

"Then what?" Serena asked as she jotted it all down on a paper while lying lazily on her stomach.

"I don't know…" Celia murmured her eyes tracking down a male as he walked over. Serena noticed and closed her book casually as Brooklyn ambled over giving them all a sweet, shy and charming smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said.

"No, of course not." They smiled at him. Celia sat beside him as he joined them and smiled as he kissed her knuckles gazing into her eyes. They sat talking about various things before Brooklyn invited Celia to go for a walk before the lunch break ended. She accepted and went with him their arms linked talking softly.

"Oh, my. Someone looks jealous." Astral suddenly murmured. She nodded to where they saw Kane standing and his cobalt blue eyes were narrowed watching the orange-haired male.

"He's only known her for a day or so." Serena blinked. "How could he be jealous?"

"Celia says that they talked for a long time when they met." Astral explained. "She said there was something between them, like a click you know? They immediately liked each other and enjoyed each others company."

She shrugged. "I'm no expert on that sort of thing. All I know is that even after a few hours that Streak was wishing he could have his way with me." Remembering the lingering hunger in his green eyes she shivered delicately.

Anaya's nose flared as she narrowed her eyes on Astral, but she said nothing for the time and kept her peace. Comfortably they sat in silence for the rest of the lunch hour before the bell rang. Parting they went to their classes after planning on catching a ride with Anaya, who had brought her own car to school, to go to her place later on.

They looked forwards to later on, when the Players, would be played.

* * *

I don't know, maybe it's just me, but the chapters don't seem half as good anymore...hm, maybe you could help me by telling what I'm missing. Or just tell me that I'm plain crazy (cause I hear that a lot) but still, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to hearing them. -winks- luv the output.

Til the next chapter...

TEASER!

_Celia made a noise of protest. "I don't like horror." She shivered looking at the titles. "Jeepers Creepers, The Ring, The Sixth Sense, Nightmare on Helmstreet…" she looked horrified. "I can't watch these!"_

_"Why not?" Brooklyn looked over mildly. "Their not real."_

_She stared at him with the beginnings of a frown. "I have nightmares after I see movies like these." She admitted tartly. _

_"It goes against her oh so delicate nature." Astral said with a dramatic sigh. Celia huffed and threw a pillow at the smaller girl making her yelp and retaliate. Soon their little fight turned into an all out war between the teens._

_Finally they stopped collapsing with laughter at the sight of each other. Serena giggled and reached over and plucked out feathers from Tala's blood red hair. He made a sound of frustration as the feathers stuck to him. _

Enjoy? I certainly hope so!

Storm


	12. Countdown

**PEOPLE YOU AREN'T GONNA BELIEVE WHEN YOU SEE IT, BUT I AM_ BACK_ IN BUSINESS! HAHA! --ahem-- After so long, with this story placed on hold, my sister was finally able to get her butt in gear and send me my story...--grins madly-- I'm jumping for joy! Course that could also be because I'm on a sugar high right now...Enjoy the story! I'm making a come back...I hope...

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve-Countdown**

Kai glanced at Tala and the others as he pulled into Anaya's drive and parked. Slowly he got out and regarded their expression. They stared at the mansion for a moment before Ozuma shook his head giving a low whistle. "This wasn't what I was expecting." He muttered. Kane nodded in agreement.

Kai smiled faintly as they walked up the steps. He opened the door missing their surprised looks, but if he had seen them, he would have understood, but since Anaya had declared him safe, all of the adults had just told him to walk in.

**Flashback**

"It's better that way." Richard said with a sheepish grin. "None of us usually hear the doorbell anyways, besides, you're always welcome here now, no matter what."

"Aren't you afraid of robbers?" Kai asked concerned.

The adults had exchanged looks. Anaya had stirred lazily from beside him. "The house is protected." She said quietly. Her eyes opened slightly and he had glimpsed a feral quality to her emerald gaze. "No one comes through any entrance way without my knowing."

"Even when you're at school?" He asked.

She smiled amused. "Remember those witches I told you about?"

He stared before sighing. "Tell me later. When I think I can handle it."

The adults had laughed sympathetically.

**End Flashback**

Kai was making his way to the entertainment unit installed near the back of the mansion when he found himself attacked by a small blur that knocked into him. Grabbing Ruko and lifting him up he regained his balance. "Whoa! What's the hurry Ruko?"

"Hi Kai!" The small boy hugged him happily surprising all the teens. "Aya is with the others, and that guy…Brookie I think is his name. Guess what? I'm getting a dog tomorrow!"

"Great." Kai said weakly as the boy squirmed gleefully in his arms. Setting him down he asked. "What's the breed?"

"That's my secret." Ruko grinned mischievously. "You'll find out."

Kai mock growled making him squeal and race off laughing.

Ozuma, Kane and Tala all stared after the boy, and looked at Kai, finding a faint smile playing on his lips before he noticed them regarding him oddly. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kai Hiwatari?" Tala asked staring at him intently. "You _hate_ kids."

Looking uncomfortable Kai shrugged. "Kids an acceptation." He mumbled. "C'mon."

Still looking at him differently, they followed and came into a room hearing feminine laughter. Looking up Anaya smiled cheerfully. "Hey, you made it. Did Ruko catch you?"

"Nearly ploughed me over." Kai said sitting beside her. "Did he tell you what kind of dog he was getting?"

"No, he wants it to be a secret." She looked thoughtful before smiling again. "I'm sure he'll wake us up early to show us."

Groaning Kai fell back making her laugh lightly as the others watched with disbelief. Astral noticed the bag Ozuma was holding. "What's that?" She asked.

He smirked and tossed it to her. Curious she opened the bag and dumped out movies and looked over them all. After a few seconds she wailed. "Their all horror!"

Celia made a noise of protest. "I don't like horror." She shivered looking at the titles. "Jeepers Creepers, The Ring, The Sixth Sense, Nightmare on Helmstreet…" she looked horrified. "I can't watch these!"

"Why not?" Brooklyn looked over mildly. "Their not real."

She stared at him with the beginnings of a frown. "I have nightmares after I see movies like these." She admitted tartly.

"It goes against her oh so delicate nature." Astral said with a dramatic sigh. Celia huffed and threw a pillow at the smaller girl making her yelp and retaliate. Soon their little fight turned into an all out war between the teens.

First Celia and Astral attacked each other, but Astral ducked a flying pillow and it hit Serena square in the face. She stood still for a moment before she gathered up three pillows and attacked with a war cry, Anaya tried dodging, but ended up battling them as well. The boys watched with amusement, until all four girls exchanged looks and turned on them gleefully.

After that, they went all out with the pillow war causing feathers to fly out at the hard impact, but they didn't notice to busy trying to each win the war.

Finally they stopped collapsing with laughter at the sight of each other. Serena giggled and reached over and plucked out feathers from Tala's blood red hair. He made a sound of frustration as the feathers stuck to him.

"Must have an electric personality." Anaya observed amused. She sat comfortably in Kai's lap where she had fallen and was now prisoner, as he wouldn't let her go declaring that a husband should have rights to hold his wife. It earned him a light smack, but also a smile as she leaned slightly into him.

"Anaya have yo—oh my…" Lauren walked in with Nicholas behind her and stopped seeing the room. Feathers still drifted from the air and the teens sat or stood watching warily for her reaction. They were covered with the feathers and wearing guilty looks.

Straining with effort to keep a straight face she folded her hands in front of her calmly. "You will clean up won't you?" She asked.

"Yes." They all said together.

Nicholas stared up at the ceiling intently before he turned and abruptly walked out. Lauren went after him with slow deliberate steps. As soon as she was gone, the teens relaxed, and suddenly heard peels of laughter echoing down the hall.

Anaya chuckled herself. "I wonder how far Grandda made it before he collapsed."

Kai looked amused. "He looked like he was going to burst."

Ruko popped in and looked around before he gave an impish grin and pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!" He took several pictures surprising them before they could react.

"Ruko!" Serena and Astral jumped up going at him. He squealed and dashed off.

"We have to get that camera." Tala muttered going after Serena. "Oi! Serena wait up!"

Ozuma muttered under his breath as he and Kane followed.

Celia and Brooklyn looked at each other and grinned before joining the hunt. Left Kai glanced at Anaya. "Should we help track down your brother?"

"Why bother?" She smiled faintly. "He has more hiding spots in the house then you can shake a stick at. He'll hide the camera and lead them on a merry chase."

"So we should just settle back and wait." He surmised.

She nodded and curled slightly leaning into him and using his chest as a pillow. He felt his body heat up and closed his eyes burying his face into her hair smelling her intoxicating scent. She sighed softly closing her eyes and relaxed.

Silently he held her staring at nothing. Absently he wondered how long they had known each other. Counting back he was surprised to find that it was over three months, nearing four. When he thought about it, it didn't seem that long…

He heard a soft giggle and looked over to see Ruko in the doorway again. The little boy smiled cheerfully and took a picture silently of them before he darted off again. Kai sat silently and smiled to himself resting his chin on Anaya's head comfortably while waiting for the others to return.

* * *

"The little imp." Ozuma growled, but without much anger, more like tolerance as he cast a look over where Ruko slept exhausted. It had taken away, but the teens had finally caught up with him, finding he didn't have the camera, and tickled him unmercifully trying to find out where it was. But he refused to answer and each male had taken his turn tickling the little boy until he was limp and boneless from laughing so hard.

The girls put in a movie to watch and they all settled down. They had found Kai and Anaya together silently waiting. Tala had raised a brow seeing them, but he had said nothing merely taking a seat next to Serena who chatted with Astral, laughing.

At one point Lauren came down bearing food on trays for them and slipped back out with Ruko in her arms while smiling at the peaceful scene of the teens gathered and watching Lord of the Rings.

When the movie was done, Astral stood and stretched out her body nearly falling into Ozuma unbalancing herself. He steadied her before drawing away with a blank expression. She ignored that and looked outside. "Ohh…the sun's down. I want to go swimming!" She declared.

The other girls reacted accordingly; they got up and chattered about it while the boys looked at each other, the Players in particular, in horror.

Swimming meant bikinis. Four hot girls dressed in bikinis, swimming at night, where they would be in plain view to them.

This was _not_ good for them right now, especially with the bet still going on.

"Are you guys going to come?" Serena asked curious as the girls looked at them. "Are you guys going to come?" Serena asked curious as the girls looked at them. What were they going to do? Refuse? It didn't seem likely.

Kane looked uncomfortable. "I dunno…" He began.

"Scared?" Brooklyn taunted as he rose helping Celia up. He had noticed that the dusky haired male had interests in her, but he was damned if he was going to let his 'wife' be seduced by a Player. Kane's eyes narrowed on the other male and he held back a growl. But when Celia glanced in his direction he gave her a charming smile. "Sure, why not."

Ozuma cocked a brow and glanced to see if Kai and Tala had noticed. Both had. Kai's azure brow lifted slightly while Tala hid a smug smile.

Anaya rose from her seat beside Kai, who had let her go reluctantly when Tala had informed him under his breath about the bet and what he would owe to the others. She glanced at Kane and gave Kai a pointed look before she rounded up the girls and they headed up to her room. Ozuma stood and wandered out with Brooklyn, or rather, took the other male's arm and escorted him out for a little chat.

Kai looked at Kane with dark eyes. "No troubles Kane." He said quietly.

The other looked at him angrily, than when he saw their faces he spluttered silently before he fell abruptly silent. "Dammit." He muttered after a moment.

"Three down. One to go." Tala murmured more to himself than to the other two. He stood. "Let's get changed, I wanna be out there in the water before they join us."

* * *

_Okay. First up. The girls are not toys. They're just friends. You can do this, easily. Because if you fuck this up…there is no second chance._

Tala sighed to himself as he stood waiting for the others.

"What's wrong?" Ozuma showed up beside him silently tilting a dark brow over his green eyes.

"What do you think of the girls?" Tala asked. "Different from others?"

"Yeah…" Ozuma frowned.

"I don't know." Tala shook his head. "I see them differently. Not as some girl to screw around with. It's…more then looks now. Y'know? Their friends."

"Friends." Kane repeated thoughtfully as he and Kai joined them. "I've never had a girl as a friend before."

"Good way to start things." Kai raised a brow. "Let's go."

* * *

A new start for me here folks, and I've got ideas galory in my head, but that doesn't mean that I'll be shooting out the chapters like there's no tomorrow, these things take delicate planning, and TIME! So, be patient with me, and I'll hopefully give good results. Review please!

Storm


	13. Partying? Or Playing?

**Chapter Thirteen—Partying? Or Playing?**

"Hell and damnation." Astral mumbled under her breath as her eyes caught the four males walking out. Celia glanced over from where she was chatting with Brooklyn seated on a chair by the pool. Serena was swimming lazily around and didn't notice, but Anaya caught the other girl's words and regarded the four males as the pool lights hit them, outlining the muscles of their well-built bodies.

"No wonder so many girls kill to sleep with them." She murmured lowly to Astral. The violet haired girl shot her a look. "Aya?"

The emerald eyed girl lips lifted innocently. "What? I'm just making an observation."

"Uh huh…"

Smiling to herself, Anaya closed her eyes and allowed her floating chair to drift in the pool, resting her head on the pillow and trailing her fingers in the cool water.

"Lazy."

Looking up she found Serena treading water before her. "What?"

"You are a lazy person, when it counts." The other girl added with a grin. "Why don't you swim? Water's nice."

"I like being lazy." Anaya murmured. "Besides, I don't feel like getting wet yet."

"Better hurry then…the boys might tip you."

"I'd like to see them try." Anaya mumbled re-shutting her eyes.

Speaking of the boys, they were currently eying the four gorgeous girls that were in and around the pool enjoying the night air. Tala decided to sit at the pool's edge and kick water lightly in Anaya's direction. When she opened her eyes and shot him a look he responded with a grin making her smile slightly, playfully, but warningly. He took the hint and stopped, for a moment.

Ozuma dove into the water not wanting to talk to anyone, and took the opportunity to clear his head a little, soon after Kane followed unable to stand the sight of Celia talking happily with a smug looking Brooklyn.

As for Kai…

He lounged on a sun chair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Go figure huh?

Tala kept flicking water at Anaya for a time, making her grow a little more annoyed each time, but tried to ignore the red head, drifting away, only to encounter Serena talking with Kane as Ozuma did laps to get rid of his pent up energy.

Celia and Brooklyn were in a nice conversation about various things, mostly on the arts, and how they were going to deal with the marriage issue that the teacher had placed on them, when a yelp sounded, followed by a splash, and laughter.

Kai opened his eyes just in time to see Anaya surface as Tala took off. "VALKOV!" She yelled. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Run Tala!" Serena called unnecessarily. The red head jumped out of the pool as Anaya just reached the edge and grinning made a quick sprint to safety, locking himself in the sauna. Anaya lifted herself out in one lithe movement, and disregarding the water running down her body, stalked over to it. Pausing at the glass, she looked in. Tala smiled charmingly at her from within, and childishly made a face, sticking out his tongue.

She glowered for a moment, before she shrugged, and reaching over, she flicked on the sauna, raising the temperature to over 120 degrees Fahrenheit. With a smirk, she paced away, and lowered herself down onto a lawn chair gracefully, stretching herself out without a care to anything else, and waited.

Kai flipped on his stomach over to her side and regarded her silently, his eyes going over her perfect form slowly. She wore a black bikini with green fire, the top piece holding to her smooth rounded, and high breasts snugly, while the bottom…well…it showed off everything that he had been imagining about for the past few months, and teased him further to the rest of what she hid beneath. Her skin was soft and creamy coloured, her body lithe, well proportioned, her muscles toned, stomach flat, legs long and built, and slender as hell. It made him drool.

Blowing out a sigh, he shook his head, clearing his mind, as much as he wanted her, he would _not_ break the bet that the others and he had going, besides, its not like she would do anything with him anyways…

He focused his eyes on her face, trying, struggling, not to let his eyes fall further down to the sweet curve of her throat to her graceful swells. "Are you going to let him out anytime?" He drawled with a casual laziness he wasn't feeling.

Anaya opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She cocked her head slightly regarding him, before her lips quirked. "Oh, I will…" she reached down and brought up the end of a hose with a malicious smile. "He'll be really hot…maybe I'll help him cool down."

"That's cruel." Kai muttered with a wince of sympathy for the trapped red head. Anaya shrugged. "I didn't want to get wet, he knew that, yet still flipped me."

Nodding tightly he averted his face and closed his eyes deciding to take a short nap before entering the pool. As he did so, Anaya sat gazing at him, running her eyes over his body as she had felt him do with hers. _Fair's fair. _She thought tracing the bumps of his pectorals as he flipped onto his back again, and ran over the washboard of his nearly eight pack abdomens.

"See something you like?" He asked.

Her eyes flicked up as a cheeky smile played along her lips. "I could ask the same thing." She answered.

Kai glanced over and ran his hot gaze over her from head to foot and gave a roguish grin. "Very nice."

_What wouldn't you believe it; he's flirting…_ Anaya laughed lightly amused while a low warmth filled her lower belly at the fire in his gaze. Looking back at the sauna she let her wet bangs fall into her face. _Dear lord I'm reacting…not good…_

The wind drifted through and she straightened sharply with surprise as the musky scent of the teens around hit her hard. The sexual musk in the air was thick enough to be cut, and it wasn't just the males. She looked over the pool to find Astral mock wrestling against Kane as Ozuma watched nearby with an intense gaze, Serena talked with Brooklyn, while Celia cheered on Kane and Astral laughing and playfully teasing.

_Good god what were we thinking?_ Anaya wondered in amazement. _If we think that we can control ourselves against the boys, then what must they be thinking? This isn't going to work at all…we're just setting down an atmosphere for a mating frenzy._

Her eyes swept over the others again narrowed with thoughts. _But what would set it off…?_ She wondered absently to herself. It wasn't hard to see the attraction that Kai had towards her, and the one Tala felt for Serena…and she had noticed the tension over Celia between Kane and Brooklyn…and last but not least, Ozuma and Astral, if they were playing their own games at the time, would be all over each other…

_I think a retreat on our part is in place._ She thought grimly. _We don't want to do something…_ her thoughts trailed off as Kai rose lazily and walked to the pool diving in. Watching his form slice through the water and rise up shaking his hair out of his eyes she bit her lip as she observed him from under her lashes.

_What would it be like…? No._ Shaking her head firmly she rose and looked at the sauna hesitating in what to do with Tala. With a sigh she decided to leave him, and went without any of the others noticing to have a shower. Quickly she washed her body and hair, before pulling on a black nightdress of silk. Normally she wouldn't wear it, but she had the urge to this night. On her way out of the room, she grabbed a silk housecoat and wrapped herself in it lazily, and tied the sash loosely at her waist.

As she made her way downstairs once again her attention was diverted with her name called in the mansion. Picking up a housecoat on the way in, she "You called?" She asked Nicholas finding him seated behind a desk. He nodded gesturing to a package on the side of the desk with a letter on top, his eyes holding a small gleam within. "The package is for you."

"All right." She said puzzled and picked it up looking at the address. She found none. "Who is it from?" She asked with a small frown.

"I'm not entirely sure." Nicholas shrugged. Humming thoughtfully under her breath she gave her granddad a smile and walked out with the package. As she left, she met Serena, who first raised a brow at her appearance, before she gave a grin. "We wanted to watch a movie before heading to bed."

Anaya nodded. "Showers?" She asked lightly.

"The boys know where they are." Serena replied as she went on. Anaya paused for a moment before she went up to her room, and came in just in time as Kai stepped out of the bathroom clad only in black boxers and rubbing his head with a towel. He heard her and lifted the cloth shaking his head and stopped seeing what she wore, but quickly looked away, glimpsing the package. "What's that?" He asked curious.

She shrugged. "I'll find out." He rolled his shoulder and shook his head again as he sat beside her on the bed. She tried to ignore the small fluttering of her heart at his closeness, and the way her skin instantly started to warm. Lifting her hand, her forefinger's nail slit the tape on the box with ease, opening the flaps; she looked within, and blinked, before pulling out a small stuffed black wolf with cute button green eyes. Anaya stared at it for a moment before a small smile started to lift her lips. Picking it up, she opened the letter, and read the simple sentence within, just as the phone rang.

Reaching over she answered with a small grin. "You are such an idiot."

Kai looked over curious, and his eyes darkened as he heard a familiar male voice on the other end. Anaya made a small face flipping onto her stomach on her bed and kicked her feet into the air.

Kai eyed her silky legs as they kicked back and forth, and suppressed the urge to reach out and see if her skin felt as smooth and soft as it looked. Instead he flopped down at her side and stared up as she toyed with the stuffed animal while talking to Kato. He felt jealousy burn through him, as the other male effortlessly caused her to smile and laugh at probably the stupidest things said. Annoyed with himself, he closed his eyes and tried not to think that she was talking to Kato at all.

Finally Anaya hung up and looked at Kai, as he lay silently, with one arm over his face, and the other thrown across his stomach. "The others are watching a movie downstairs, do you want to go?" She asked tilting her head.

"No." He muttered.

Lifting her chin at the sharpness in his voice she regarded him carefully. "Is something wrong?" She asked slowly.

Inwardly he grimaced and took his arm from his face and looked at her. "It's nothing." He muttered and lifted himself up. But Anaya pounced on him from behind, grabbing his shoulder and throwing herself back dragging him against her. "It's something." She retorted. "What's with the attitude?"

"You know, you should really mind your own business Anaya." Kai grunted twisting, and caught her half beneath her. She shrugged. "Can't." She said. "Too curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kai stated flatly.

She grinned up at him, and poked his ribs. "Maybe, but I'm not a cat."

He jerked away from her poking and frowned at her, before a sudden gleam of mischief entered his crimson eyes. His shifted his body, and had her pinned down. Anaya's eyes widened as she regarded him. "Kai…" she began slowly. "What are you doing…?"

He smirked at her, and lowered his head, nearing her face with startling quickness, but just as she thought he was going to kiss her, his face angled away, and he rested his face beside hers lightly. "You ticklish?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Ticklish?" Anaya repeated. "Ah…no…"

"I think you're lying Aya…" he grinned and moved his hand up and grazed it lightly over her ribcage, poking her in three different spots. Instantly, she squirmed away and bit her lip. "Okay, so maybe I am, a little." She muttered and tried to get away, but he had efficiently pinned her with his own body. He grinned as he tickled her unmercifully, and listened to her laughter as she tried to get away unsuccessfully. Giggling she cried out. "Okay! Uncle, mercy! Whatever!"

"Hm." He smiled as he rolled onto his side. Anaya caught her breath and gave a pout to him. "Meanie." She muttered.

"Meanie?" Kai repeated amused. "Is that even a word?"

"Is now." She stuck out her tongue before relaxing within the covers and pillows on the bed. Shaking his head Kai blow out a soft sigh resting his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, not bothering with the sheets to cover either of them, since it was more than warm enough to sleep.

After a few moments, the door opened, and voices came through. "See, I told you they were doing anything." Serena hissed.

"Come on, do you really believe that?" Tala muttered.

"Yes, now lets go before Aya knows we're here." Serena pushed Tala out and closed the door. Opening her eyes, Anaya smiled faintly, before she scooted over, and curled against Kai, surprising him as he looked down at her. She rested her head near his shoulder breathing out softly. "Not like I'd let you do anything." She murmured.

For a moment he looked at her before smiling faintly. Shifting slightly, he put his arm around her waist and buried his face into her summer scented hair relaxing as they both fell asleep, deep down, feeling a spark of hope.

* * *

Okies, so, what did you all think so far? I'm just typing along now, with no real plans in mind, so...it might, or might not, get a little confusing later on. Really I have no idea what I'm doing anymore--sigh--oh well, hope you all enjoyed this.

Storm


	14. Hiding Secrets

**Chapter Fourteen—Hiding Secrets**

The first week of the marriage assignment went by very quickly, too quickly for Kai, as he helped Anaya gather some things she would be taking to his grandfather's place. She often paused when he wasn't looking and regarded his face, becoming more and more worried with the blank expression on his increasing coming cold features. He ws withdrawing, not that she hadn't really expected it, but within the last week he had been doing so more and more, just when she had begun to think that he was going to open up entirely to her.

Wishful thinking.

And to top that off, the inu-youka was showing up more and more around her home, and at the school grounds. She was getting suspicious of the dog demon. There was no way that he would be hanging around on his own terms; someone was controlling him. Somehow.

Quietly, she had mentioned it to Astral and Celia, and the two had agreed with her. They had begun to sense some magic around the school, in its own way, it was normal, because the earth was filled with many magical aspects, but Celia, whose witch-hood was attuned to the water and skies, said that something was tainting the area, and Astral, who was attuned to the earth and trees agreed instantly.

Oh, hadn't I mentioned that those two were witches? Silly me, must have slipped my mind…

Anyways, with that out in the open, Serena had always been curious of the wicca, and their ways, but Astral had waved her hand. "We're not witches of the wicca, we're just magical beings." She smiled wryly. "Most wicca use magick, with runes, or whatnot. We are…different. We are one with our elements."

"I didn't think things like witches or demons existed." Serena mumbled.

Anaya barely heard her as she gazed around the school grounds with intent eyes. She was sensing that presence again…but every time she tried to lock on it…it disappeared. It was beginning to frustrate her to no end.

Finally, with a small inaudible growl she gave up, and turned her attention back to the others, just as a male walked over to them. Lifting her gaze, Anaya met the dark eyes of Devin and returned the smile he offered to her as he raised her hand to his lips lightly. "May I join you?" He asked the girls around, as his eyes stayed focus on her.

"Sure." Astral shrugged lazily.

He smiled once more, and took a seat next to Anaya. "I haven't seen you around for a while." She tilted her head at him. "Don't you come to school anymore?"

"Ah, very little, I have been busy with work you see." He gave an apologetic look. "My family demands that I help out, although I would rather be here."

Anaya saw his meaning, and smiled faintly at it, since she was always receiving compliments, from him, and other males around, all her life, she wasn't very flattered, but still, she could admit that he was very handsome, and had a certain…darkness, that she could relate to in him. And…that darkness drew her, like a magnet of sorts. She just couldn't figure out if that was a good, or a bad thing.

"What kinds of business to you do?" Celia asked curiously.

Devin smiled. "This and that, it varies from location to location."

The girls figured that he wasn't going to say much more else about the subject, so they politely dropped it and went on to discuss other things. Devin was the one that brought up the marriage assignment. "I heard that some classes had been placed into a marriage of sorts with partners."  
"Oh yes, you weren't here for that." Celia smiled. "It's been very interesting so far."

"How so?" Devin asked giving her his complete attention. She smiled happily. "Well, I am partnered with Brooklyn, we have to keep a small journal of the things we do, and how we resolve the problems given in our marriage, its all very easy, Brooklyn is a sweet man."

"I heard you might be getting kids next." Astral smirked.

"So did I." Serena grinned. "That will be interesting."

Anaya smiled slightly. Devin hesitated. "And who is your partner for this?"

"Kai." She replied absently, missing a small flare in his eyes. Serena saw it though, and shivered at the bleak coldness of the look. "I see." His voice was still gentle and pleasant. "And how is that going with you two?"

"Actually, really good." She leaned over, resting her chin on her folded hands. "He's being a complete gentleman."

Celia suddenly looked thoughtful. Astral looked other. "What's up?" She asked. The other girl smiled at her. "It's nothing." She glanced to Devin. He noticed and smiled mildly amused. "Girl talk?" He queried.

Lightly she laughed. "Girl talk."

"I'll see you later then." He smiled at Anaya as he stood and with a incline of his head to the girls, went off. They watched him go with differing expressions. Finally Serena spoke first. "I don't trust him."

The three looked to her. "Funny," Celia said softly. "I was going to say the same thing."

"Ditto." Astral muttered.

"Hm." Anaya agreed humming softly. "Something about him has changed."

Serena slid a glance to her. "Like what?"

"His aura." Anaya said shortly. "It's difficult to explain." She glanced to Celia. "What were you thinking?"

The girl paused. "Have you noticed the boys have been…friendly? They don't look at quite as much like…" she searched for a word.

"Prey?" Anaya offered dryly.

Celia flashed a smile. "That works."

"I noticed it to…" Serena murmured. "Tala's…different, he's not as stuck on himself." She frowned. "It might be the bet, they still have a couple days left of it."

"But will they go back to being the way they were before?" Celia wondered. "I like Kane, but seeing him with girls all over him is a little revolting."

"Well…he might do that if you keep playing with him." Anaya said mildly. A small flush crept into Celia's cheeks as she averted her eyes briefly. Astral bit the inside of her cheek as she lifted her gaze to the sky overhead. "Hm, it's going to get cold tonight." She mumbled to no one in particular.

The girls looked at her with odd looks to her comment, before they started to laugh. Astral blinked at them with her grey eyes before she smiled sheepishly and chuckled along with them.

"Now ladies, may I ask what is so funny?"

Serena controlled herself and grinned over her shoulder at the tall red head that appeared. "Astrals thinking of becoming a whether reporter." She said cheekily.

"Hey!" Astral protested. "Aya could have told you the same thing."

"True." Anaya smiled amused.

Kane looked between them. "I'm confused." He muttered.

"Kane?" Celia tilted her head to see him. He stepped closer; have warily as he watched her. "Yeah?" He asked guardedly.

She stood in one graceful movement and turned reaching to link her arm through his. "Join me for a walk?" She asked with a small smile. "I feel guilty for not seeing you lately."

He forced a smile up, his eyes strained, and bitter. "Well…you've been with your…husband."

"He's just a partner for a class assignment. You're my friend." Celia leaned into him as they walked away. Kane felt his heart speed up, and looked down at her soft baby blue hair on his shoulder and sighed mutely closing his eyes. _I give up._ He thought.

Anaya watched them go with a look on her face before she smoothed it away. _Our feelings are changing, on both sides…but for how long?_ She blew out a sigh as she looked over Tala and Serena as they talked. Tala actually was making Serena laugh, and it didn't escape her notice that those two were very close. In a friendly way though.

Right now, she had to be worried about Astral and Ozuma. Those two would talk, but, even from the beginning they had been attracted to each other, yet now it had escalated to something more. The sexual tension between the two of them was thick enough to bite at. Thinking of biting…the wind blew through her hair and she looked around slowly tilting her chin up to meet it.

There were still secrets within her that she hadn't told her friends. Though she had reason to believe that Astral had a suspicion…

Frowning lightly she swiped at the bangs that fell into her face lightly with the breeze. Secrets. Something that she couldn't stand herself, yet she held so many within her…of course…if people knew, she would most likely be…well, in old times, she would have been killed for it. Nowadays, experiments to the unknown were always the first thing that came, if you died, well, they would try to find something else to make up for the lost.

"Hey Anaya, what's up with that dark face?"

Turning her face, she found Tala watching her with a guarded look to his smile. She shook her head. "Ah, I was just thinking about…family."

"I thought you got along with them?" He sounded puzzled.

She looked away. "I was thinking of my parents." She replied quietly.

"Oh…" Tala looked at Serena and Astral for help. Both girls shook their heads. That topic was a little sensitive to her; it was best if they didn't try to linger on it. Picking up on that, the red head nodded faintly and began to tease Serena lightly, making her protest indignantly as the bell rang for class, signalling the time of their brief freedom over.

* * *

She could feel something in the air…it was…disturbing. Foreboding. Deadly. Just damn well plain wrong. Staring out the window of class, she ceased listening to the lecture, and drew the attention of fellow friends. Frowning to the sky outside, which was slowly darkening, adding more of a dark atmosphere to the mood she was feeling, Anaya didn't notice the loathing light eyes glowing eerily staring up into the classroom as the thunder began to rumble through the sky.

* * *

"My grandfather isn't home right now." Kai placed Anaya's bag down on the floor near his bed and turned to look at her. She was standing at the window looking out at the rain falling down. "Anaya?" He questioned.

She glanced over with a blink, then smile faintly. "Sorry." She apologized. "I…was thinking. What were you saying?"

Regarding her intently he repeated himself. "I have to go out for a couple hours to do some work." He paused, wondering if he should explain further. She nodded and looked back out the window. "I'll see you then." She replied quietly.

His brows furrowed at her lack of comment, lack of anything, but he left it alone. Walking out he grabbed a jacket, and quickly ran out to his parked Mercedes and left.

* * *

Anaya glanced up from the window when she heard the door open, she glanced at the time. Kai had said he would be a couple hours…only twenty minutes had passed.

Unless it wasn't him…Anaya felt her muscle tense as a tall figure stepped in, and paused on the sight of her. Cold grey eyes regarded her before a small, not entirely nice smile, although he tried, formed on Voltaire's lips. "Anaya Li…"

She looked at him feeling wary. "Mr. Hiwatari…" she greeted guardedly. "Kai is not here right now…"

"I am not looking for my grandson Anaya. I wish to speak with you." Voltaire held out a hand courteously. "Will you join me?"

Hesitating she stared at his hand before she made the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

Kai strode into his grandfather's mansion without saying anything to the butler, but the small protest the older man made had him slowing down and throwing a look back, half curious, half irritated.

"Master Voltaire wishes to see you in his office. The miss is with him all ready." The butler informed him. His crimson eyes narrowed marginally before he turned on his heel and walked towards his grandfather's office. Without knocking to announce himself, he let himself in, and found Anaya sipping tea while sitting before his grandfather.

Both looked up at him, Voltaire with no real expression, Anaya, her face smooth, but her dark eyes flickered with relief before she smiled faintly.

"You wanted to see me grandfather?" Kai asked slowly.

"Ah yes, Kai. Take a seat." Voltaire gestured to the chair next to Anaya. "We were going over family history." He glanced to Anaya. "Do you know anything about your wife Kai?"

_Wife?_ Kai nearly started at the term, and shot his grandfather a look. "Not really." He replied keeping thoughts and feelings to himself, not daring to look at Anaya. But, he felt her tense.

"Anaya Li…" Voltaire smiled sitting back. "Really, that isn't your real name my dear is it?"

This time Kai did look at her. She sat very still, her bangs having fallen into her face. But finally, she lifted her chin. Kai stared at the stranger before him. Anaya's smooth face had darkened, and her eyes had become cold empty deep pools of emerald. "No." Her normally light voice was chilling and held an edge. "That is not my real name."

* * *

..._Crraaaaaaap!_ I'm going to give away things in this...before I get a chance to write it up in _**Destiny and Fate**_...phooey. Well...it sucks, but I'm pretty sure you'll all be happier...---sighs with disgruntled look-- Hmph. Well enjoy...

OH CRAP HOLD IT! --whew-- Before ya'll go running off...I have an announcement to make...--ahem-- I'm shutting this story down. No, just kidding! Seriously! --evil laugh-- Nah, what I want to inform people who don't go and read the various things I write up on my profile page that I have started an account in under the penname of **_MidnightChaoticPhoenix_**, and I have started a story under there all ready! Its called **_Descent Into Darkness_**. Anyways, if your interested a little more into the magic and mystery of things...well...hey, its your choice.

Storm


	15. Screw the Bet

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON! WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!**

**Chapter Fifteen—Screw the Bet**

"Not…your real name." Kai repeated slowly.

"No." Anaya answered with quiet cold.

"No." Voltaire actually sounded amused. "What is your real name if you please?"

Staring at nothing, the black-haired girl spoke. "My actual name is Raven Keneke Amaya…Tara." She paused. "My mother was a Li, but she married Aso Tara…the brother of Princess Tomohito." A bitter look passed over her face. "The worst mistake of her life, he annulled the marriage after a year, by that time, I had been born, and he left us."

Kai stared at her, letting it sink in slowly. "You're related to the royal family?" He finally drew out.

"Unfortunately." Anaya looked away.

"You see how valuable those lines would be Kai…" Voltaire lifted a wine glass in his hand Kai hadn't noticed before. The teen shot his elder a look. "What are you talking about?" He muttered.

"For marriage." Anaya said coldly.

"What?" Kai demanded. "You're not married."

She rolled her eyes as Voltaire shook his head. "Really Kai I expected better from you." He murmured sipping the red vintage. Kai looked between them, before a nasty suspicion went through his head. "No…"

Voltaire began to smile. "And why ever not?" He asked lightly. "You are of a suitable age."

Kai stared at him with disbelieving, and hard crimson eyes. "No." He said curtly with a finalized tone. "Forget it."

"Raven showed no objections." Voltaire replied mildly. Kai looked at her, and found all the objections in the way she sat, and glared at nothing with a fierce scowl on her face. She wanted no part in this mad plan of Voltaire than he did. "We're seventeen grandfather. Why do you want us to…marry?" He sounded disgusted, even to himself.

"It would be an opportunity for both families." Voltaire looked at them both. "Think of it Kai. Raven is worthy of our family name—"

"I will not go along with this." Anaya stood angrily, her eyes flashing. "I have no interest in your family name at all Voltaire, despite what you think."

Voltaire gave her a long hard look. "Sit down Raven."

"No." She growled at him eyes slitting. "You cannot control me with threats, or fear Voltaire. Forget this meeting, because I will not marrying anyone in this room just for honour and glory." She spat out the last words before turning and stalking out disappearing. Kai glared at his grandfather. "You go too far sometimes grandfather." He snapped before following her.

* * *

It took him ten minutes to find her, and when he did, she was packing up her bag to leave. Striding up, Kai grabbed her wrist halting her, but, with surprising strength, and with a great deal of anger, she threw him away, to land, thankfully, on his bed. Sitting up immediately he glowered at her. "You didn't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to touch me." She growled deep in her throat. She picked up her bag and twisted to leave. Kai jumped up and went to bar the door. "You realize that if you leave, the assignment is a fail?" He stared at her.

Anaya's dark eyes narrowed before a smirk crossed her face. "You didn't actually think I cared about that did you?" She asked coldly. "I don't give a shit about any of this. It's all just a stupid game for my entertainment."

"I'm a game?" Kai said slowly with a rise of burning anger in him, and hurt. Anaya flashed an unkind smile. "Hurts doesn't it knowing you've been used."

He stared at her. She had been using him? The entire time? No. He wasn't going to believe that. "You're lying."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You heard me Anaya." Kai watched her burning with anger. "You're lying."

"What's to lie about?" She asked coldly. Kai stepped towards her. "About me." He said quietly. Her brows furrowed darkening her face as she stepped back. He stared at her, allowing his anger to show, allowing the emotions he'd kept in check for so long, the ones that he felt for her, show in him. "You're lying to yourself, to me, to everyone." He went on tracking her as she backed away warily from him, staring at the mix of feelings shown on his face. He grabbed hand and dragged her against him before she had time to react. "You lie." He breathed against her face. Anaya hissed and pushed him away intending on taking an escape route out, if necessary by door or window.

But Kai had other plans, he scooped her up from the waist behind and held her arms pinned down roughly as he twisted his head so that he was able access her neck, where he bit her hard enough to draw a startled sound from her lips, before he licked the smooth creamy pale skin and feast on her neck.

Anaya felt his lips against her and her body reacted instantly to the bite he gave her delicate skin pressing back against his frame. He lifted her up, throwing her discarded bag away farther, and dropped her on the bed forcefully. She twisted onto her back, just as he fell on her, pinning her down. Giving her no time, his lips crushed hers causing a small sound to emit from her as he bruised her soft lips with a hard demanding kiss, and forced his tongue into her mouth and ravaged her mouth as his hands held her down; his body crushing her into the bed.

It should have been wrong; it should have made her afraid of him. But she opened her mouth to him, and kissed him back just as fiercely and urgently as her nails raked over the layer of clothing he was wearing. He growled into her mouth as his lusting desires took over him, and he attacked her like a sex-starved animal. Which…in away, he was.

Anaya rose up to meet him as their clothing was torn away panting, her eyes dark with a wildness, and filled with desire. There was no form of thought, or speaking between them as she arched into him as his mouth closed over her breast hungrily. Only instinct and the need to satisfy long suppressed urges. Crying out as he licked and nipped her entire body, Anaya dug her nails into his skin drawing blood and pressed her hips up. Making a low growl deep in his throat Kai mounted her and lifting her hips to his, he covered her mouth as he thrust into her, breaking her virgin barrier, and entering deep into her wet cavern to the hilt. She screamed at the sensation that ripped through her body and bucked under him as he drew back, and entered her again thrusting savagely, arching upwards she cried out wrapping her body around him meeting each plunge that came harder, faster, and drove deeper making them both tremble at the force of the pleasure rising between them, and burn them.

Bracing himself on his arms, he twisted his hips and drove into her causing her to give a strangled scream and rake his back arching. Blindly he flexed his hips driving deeper as her legs tightened around him and she whimpered writhing beneath him wildly, she shuddered and with a cry lifted herself and fangs extending, bit his shoulder. He fell on her snarling and thrust with vicious strokes pumping with final deep desperate jerks as she screamed one last time bucking as a shuddering climax took them both.

* * *

Serena laughed with genuine amusement as she saw the panicky look on the tall red head face as several women in the crowd surrounded him demanding attention. As he cast her a pleading look she waved smirking at him. He glared, before shoving past the women, breaking away with a few words and came to her side, sliding beside her at the table, and hiding. She glanced at him with a evil grin. "What? They not good enough for you?" She mocked.

Tala gave her a completely serious look. "No." He replied.

Blinking her silver eyes, Serena turned to face him. "Are you trying to tell me that…those girls, who you probably have been with before, don't hold any of your attention?" Disbelief filled her voice heavily.

"Yes." He stared at her. "It's not the same anymore." He shrugged.

All amusement faded from Serena's body. "What changed that?"

He looked down. "The bet…you."

"Me?" Serena echoed. "What the hell did I do?"

Tala gave a wry look. "Refused me."

She stared at him. "I haven't recently." She reminded, gesturing to the crowded club. Tala shook his head. "You know what I mean, you rejected my sexual advances."

"Yeah…" Serena muttered. "I do keep doing that…" Something like regret crept into her voice. Tala gave her a sharp look, studying her closely. "Do you want to dance?" He asked casually turning his gaze out to the floor.

Serena bit her lips, before she took the risk. "Yeah, sure."

Giving a half-hearted grin, he rose and pulled her up with him, and backed onto the dance floor. Immediately, Serena began to move to the music, and towards him. Holding her hand, he stared at her mesmerized, but began to move with her slowly, bringing his hands on her hips lightly. Serena slid her palms over his chest lightly skimming with a small smile before going around his shoulders and neck and holding him as her body swayed in his grasp seductively.

Staring at her he drew her closer, watching for her reaction, to see if she wanted him to stop. But instead of her balking, she leaned into him fully, and tilted her head up, an offering. Caught, he bent, and his mouth came on hers, she was startled at first, but allowed it, pressing into him, before she broke it remembering something a little important. "Wait…what about the bet?" She breathed a little out of breath from the feel of his lips against hers.

Tala snorted and brought her closer, lowering his face to hers again. "Screw the bet."

* * *

Kane closed his eyes as he thrust deeply into the magenta haired girl beneath him roughly, trying to extert himself, hearing her moans and strangled cries at a distance as his thoughts were focused on one female, the one he couldn't have, all because of a stupid assignment, a bloody bet, and because she thought they were friends! He growled as he thrust harder into the girl, making her scream at the violent force of his hips grinding against her mercilessly. Her never-ending moans changed as he felt her body coming, and as a wave of heat washed over him, he filled her deeply, and came groaning as she wrapped her body around him nibbling at his neck and scratching his back.

_Fuck._ He growled to himself. _I'm still hard. I've been drinking all night, and fucked this girl's brains out, and it still didn't help._

Panting the girl squirmed against him, brining him to attention again, she purred lowly as he growled lowly. "Fuck me…" She whispered.

Kane shifted and with a savage thrust, entered her deeply making her cry out. "Don't worry." He growled darkly. "I plan to."

* * *

Astral stared up at the sky breathing out slowly as she raised her hands to greet the moon high above. It wasn't often that she got time to do this anymore. But she felt like she owned something to replenish her elements. She and Celia had been avoiding their duties of late, which they both felt guilty for. They were children of the elements, witches with elemental properties; they were one with their magic. Astral was one with the trees and the earth, while Celia was one with the water and air. They were special witches, if anyone asked what kind of witches there were exactly, it was nearly impossible to explain, because they just were. She sighed. Soon, they were going to half to stop this false pretence…and leave again.

But it was getting harder and harder for the both of them…she knew that they needed to return, it wasn't the same here…in this world…

Frustrated she growled to herself. "Bloody hell." She cursed softly. "This can't get any worse."

The stars twinkled happily, seeming to mock her. She scowled up at them. _Stupid idiot, why did he have to be so fucking nice? Sure, he's a player, but hell, you think he could have been a little more of an ass. Maybe then I wouldn't be so friggin attracted. But noooo…_

"Ah hell." She muttered. "Fuck me."

"Do you mean that literally?" A low husky voice asked from behind her. Astral froze briefly before she twisted and found smouldering emerald eyes on her hotly. Her grey eyes widened. "Wha—? What are you doing here?" No one else knew she came to this part of the beach…she had made sure of that.

Ozuma ignored her question, focused on one thing only; putting an end to the sexual tension he was feeling because of her. He caught a hold of her wrist and drew her against him tightly, brining his lips down on her. "You want to be fucked, I want to fuck you." He breathed rubbing against her, and smirking at her gasp. "Tell me yes."

Astral felt heat slid through her lower body and gasped at his solid body rubbing against her. "God yes…" she moaned wrapping her leg around him. Lifting her with ease, he dropped to the sandy beach looming over top of her, brining and end to the needful desire he had been fighting with since first meeting her.

* * *

Celia hummed softly under her breath as she painted a small picture to amuse herself. She was glad that this marriage assignment was almost over, she was tired of the tension between Brooklyn and Kane. As much as she liked the orange-haired male, something about Kane called to her. They just…fit. They suited each other.

Yet, while that may be true…she sensed him drawing away. And it was because of her. She felt cruel for playing games with him, and wished to stop. But she didn't know how to express herself. Puzzlement flickered over her features as she stared blankly at the painting before her without seeing it.

And then there were the duties she had avoided sine coming her. She sighed troubled. It had been nice, to get away from the priestess calls, she had always enjoyed her position…but even she missed the real world…

But even so, she could feel her connection with the water and air beginning to fade as time went on. She and Astral would either have to return home…or start acting out their meditations and rituals here.

However…she was afraid of what that would do, and what people's reactions would be…Kane's especially. Sighing she finally focused on the painting she had been working on, and stared at it surprised. "Oh dear…" she murmured. Unconsciously, she had painted the main object of her thoughts, Kane. Softly, she touched his painted face, and another sigh emitted from her parted lips. "What am I going to do…what are _we_ to do…?" Bringing the painting to her breast, she looked outside to the moon and stars within the dark sky, but if she was looking for an answer from them, she found none.

* * *

Okay, I know that some questions, like the big one, how does Voltaire know all about Anaya, first, that will be explained in another chapter, I can promise that. Second, people were curious as to what kind of witches Celia and Astral were. Well...that's hard for me to explain. But, there is something that goes along with that, you might have picked it out in the chapter, but I'm not telling, yet. And wow that was a lot of lemon...I was in a major rush to finish this chapter before I forgot anything, so it probably wasn't as good as it could have been. But...c'est la vie, and I am not perfect at that sort of thing...hope ya'll enjoyed!

Storm


	16. Girlfriends

**Chapter Sixteen--Girlfriends**

"Sir..." A low raspy voice growled in accordance to the curt jerking nod given as a small sign of respect.

Dark eyes glanced over at the tattered figure and long tan trench coat. "I assume you have news for me?" A smooth voice asked lightly.

"Aye...an' you won't be liking it."

_

* * *

_

What have I done...

The first thought that entered in Anaya's mind when she slowly awoken cocooned in warmth played over and over again until she lightly shook her head, freezing last second realizing where she was, and whom she was with, or to be more precise, under, or at least half. Even in his sleep, Kai had managed to maneuver them so that he was draped half across her body, his arms wrapped around her waist and across her hip, while his leg was draped over hers, with his head resting comfortably on her shoulder, and one of the many pillows delved around them.

Breathing out slowly, she fought to remain calm, but it was difficult, as her body was pressed intimately, and naked, so that flesh was against flesh, and there wasn't a single point on his hard lean frame that she couldn't feel perfectly against her own, and made her suddenly hot. She tried to ignore it, tried to think of a way to escape so that she could leave...but the feeling of smooth lips turning to play over her collar bone made her pause, before suddenly Kai lightly bit down on the mark he had given her the night before, and made her breath catch.

His hand slid up her hip, then back down again softly over her thigh as he moved subtly nuzzling her throat, kissing her in places that were sensitive, creating small sounds from the back of her throat, before he raised himself up above her, and looked down with a small smirk. "'Morning." He muttered bending to catch her lips with his own.

She forgot what she was going to say to him, either a greeting, or a protest, refusal, something, it became lost as he moved against her, his mouth dominating with passion and possession. Instead, her traitorous body did exactly as he had hoped, winding around him and all but demanded that he continued on to do something more than kiss her. With a smirk, and eager will, he did exactly that.

* * *

Absorbing the news, the male leaned back containing his fury, yet the other male could smell it, and regarded him warily. "You're sure?" He asked softly.

"As sure as I can be. I saw them from my position...clearly." He sniffed with disgust. "Mating with a human..."

"Did they mark each other?" The voice asked sharply. Uncomfortably, the inu-youka shifted before his head dipped uncertainly. "I would think so, in that kind of fever, it's the first thing ya'd do.It'swhat they do with their chosen ones."

"I see..." Dark eyes flashed, but calmly he turned from his position at the window over looking a small fountain outside. "We'll continue with the plan anyways, bring her to me." He smiled slightly at the light in the demon's eyes. "You'll be able to get your fight from her soon enough my friend...once this is done, you'll be free."

Growling in a low agreement, the inu-youka turned with a soft swish of his trench coat and stalked out of the office. Still smiling faintly, the person moved to sit down gingerly, and picked up photos, his eyes caressing the dark haired female held in different shots tenderly, before he ran his finger tenderly over one. "Soon dark one..." he whispered. "You'll be mine..."

* * *

"My lord..."

Voltaire glanced up from where he was looking at a picture of some adults at a formal party, and nodded to indicate he was listening.

"Her Highnesshas returned a message according to the letter you sent." The man held out an envelope. Voltaire took it and dismissed the man with another nod.With a flick of his wrist he slit the paper and opened the contents, taking out a paper he read it swiftly, before he sat back with a small sigh of satisfaction. "Wonderful..." he murmured more to himself than to anyone else. Tiredly helooked at the picture again, suddenly feeling his age. "You would have agreed to this wouldn't have you Aso? Of course you would...you always hadsimilar ambitions as myself...it was toobad when you married that wrench...and died." He paused. "But you did well...as did I...I only wish that both families could have done morefor the children. They have no idea what is in store for them when they inherit."

He sighed, and broughttheglass filled with amber liquid to his lips to sip. "All in due time..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

"You didn't."

"I did..." A voice moaned.

"How could you do that?" A soft hiss exclaimed. "You _know--_!"

"Yea! I know! But it just...happened." Astral snarled at herself looking miserable. Celia sighed softly to herself, massaging her temples to try and clear the headache that was throbbing there. "We have to tell the elders." She finally announced, Astral looked up about to protest, but knew it would do no good, and nodded tightly.

Celia regarded her uncertainly, then voiced hesitantly. "Astral...did you...did you use protection...?"

The other girls grey eyes flew open in horror. "Oh _shit!_"

* * *

Serena hummed to herself softly as she closed her locker, and then let out a startled sound when an arm snaked around her waist, relaxing back, she turned her head to give a smile, and melted when the red head's lips brushed over hers. She was dimly aware of the sudden gasps that sounded through the entire hallway before Tala lifted his head, and cocked a brow at the staring students. "Yeah, we're together, yeah, I lost the bet. Yeah, I really don't care." He drawled. Covering her lips to hide the grin that arose as both girls and boys gaped at them. Winking at her Tala clasped his hand around hers and drew her away ignoring the immobile students.

"Aren't you worried at all about the bet?" Serena asked curiously walking with him.

"Nah, its just money." Tala muttered. "All I need is you."

She smiled at him. "That's sweet. Just don't do it a lot okay?"

He chuckled as they went to go and find the others.

* * *

Ozuma was sitting alone, brooding over his actions the night before when another presense came and slumped on the bench next to him. Glancing over sharply, he relaxed seeing Kane. "What's with you?" He grumbled.

"I fucked up last night." Kane muttered. "I broke the bet and went and screwed a girl's brains out."

Blinking the other male looked over. "What? You broke it too?"

"You did?" Kane frowned. Ozuma clentched his hand. "Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Mornin' chumps." Tala's voice made them look over, and blink, once, twice, before Ozuma spoke rather dryly. "Let me guess...you broke the bet?"

"How did you know?" The red head asked curiously.

"You're holding Serena's hand Red." A soft voice spoke behind them. They turned to find Anaya standing casually regarding them with dark eyes, it would have been normal, if Kai hadn't had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, and had his chin resting on her shoulder. That, and the sexual awareness between the two was enough that they could practically taste it let alone see it.

"Uh huh..." Tala raised a brow. "Am I missing something?"

"Y-esss..."

"Care to fill me in then?"

Kane shoved a hand through his hair and growled lowly. "We all fucked up on the bloody bet." He lifted his dark gaze to look at each of the other males. "We all lost."

Silence carried through them for a time before Tala raised a brow. "Well then...I take it that means we don't have to pay each other?"

"Tala!"

"What? I'm just asking!" He protested as Serena elbowed him none to gently. He caught her hand and grinning at her mock outraged face gave her a kiss. The others watched on amused, or indifferently as they teased each other playfully. Anaya's eyes held a certainlight before she turned her face to Kai who lightly nuzzled her ear and pressed a light kiss on her cheek tightening his grip on her. Her lips curved as she pressed her face against his, with all that had happened, she had feared that he would only use her, but instead he had done the opposite, and set things straight. The students would be stunned to find out that two of the famous Players were now in a relationship in which they planned to keep for good.

In other words, Kai and Tala now had girlfriends.

Shocking, betcha didn't see that coming.

* * *

This is the shorest chapter yet...I think...but I updated...please be happy with that... 

In return...I'm giving a sneak preview of the next chapter I have made in my mind...just a peek though...I haven't actually gotten started on it yet...

_She drew a deep breath, and closed her eyes, gripping her hands together before she forced herself to relax, and looked up again, to see that his back was still facing her. Pain entered her eyes before she averted her gaze. "I'm leaving." She told him softly._

_His head lifted before he twisted around, his gaze dark and moody. "Leaving?" He echoed. "Why?"_

_"It's time." She shrugged. "I've been summoned back...I have duties..." she trailed off as he moved in front of her, and lifted her chin up roughly. Staring into her doe like eyes, he spoke the words she, in a mixture of emotions, did and did not want to hear. "Don't go."_

**Check out my profile** under **NEWS UPDATES: Important!** Until next time.

Storm


	17. Arrivals and Departures

**Chapter Seventeen—Arrivals and Departures **

_"Uh huh..." Tala raised a brow. "Am I missing something?"_

_"Y-esss..."_

_"Care to fill me in then?"_

_Kane shoved a hand through his hair and growled lowly. "We all fucked up on the bloody bet." He lifted his dark gaze to look at each of the other males. "We all lost."_

_Silence carried through them for a time before Tala raised a brow. "Well then...I take it that means we don't have to pay each other?"_

_"Tala!"_

_"What? I'm just asking!" He protested as Serena elbowed him none to gently. He caught her hand and grinning at her mock outraged face gave her a kiss. The others watched on amused, or indifferently as they teased each other playfully. Anaya's eyes held a certain light before she turned her face to Kai who lightly nuzzled her ear and pressed a light kiss on her cheek tightening his grip on her. Her lips curved as she pressed her face against his, with all that had happened, she had feared that he would only use her, but instead he had done the opposite, and set things straight. The students would be stunned to find out that two of the famous Players were now in a relationship in which they planned to keep for good._

_In other words, Kai and Tala now had girlfriends._

_Shocking, betcha didn't see that coming._

Serena escaped Tala's grasp before the bell rang to end school and caught up with Anaya at the entrance where she was staring out with a dark gaze at nothing. "Hey…" the silver haired female looked uncertainly at her friend. "Where's Celia and Astral?"

Anaya's eyes narrowed briefly. "They…had things to do." She murmured evasively.

Serena hesitated, before she asked. "They're leaving…aren't they?"

Anaya glanced over, her face solemn, before she nodded. "It's very likely. They're needed back…" she trailed off before sighing to herself and lifting a hand to rub her temple. "What a messed up situation." She muttered to herself. Curious Serena regarded the dark haired girl, but said nothing, knowing that in time the other would speak and let her in on what was bothering her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the door of an office, a young woman flipped back her long dark ebony tresses with an arrogant grace before she paused looking around from behind large shades before moving forwards again. Ignoring the secretary half hidden behind he large oak desk, the girl swept past without a word, catching the other woman's attention. "Hey, miss you can't go in there!"

Looking back, the girl lifted her glasses briefly, and gave a hard smirk. "I'm expected." She replied before opening the door without a by-you-leave-knock and stepped in closing it after her.

Dark eyes looked up curiously, and slowly a smile rose up seeing the female standing before him. "Ah…I see you received my summons."

"Difficult not to with this damn thing around my neck." The girl growled at him pulling at the choker around her throat. "What do you want?"

Standing, he rounded the desk and came before her. She stood stiffly as he reached up and gently took off her shades, exposing her brilliant golden eyes. "You look lovely as always Mia." He murmured bending to brush his lips over hers. She allowed the contact, before she pulled away fractionally, and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Devin?"

I acquire your…services…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is when we end the marriage contract," the teacher spoke as she moved through the class gathering up the journals. "I will be taking these into account for your grades, but also for class participation, which I can say everyone scored high on so far. Now, to finish this off, we will be spending the next three days up in the mountains in some cabins specifically booked for our needs. In this, you will be helping out with the children's class that will also be spending time up there."

"Will this be individual or partnered?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"It really doesn't matter." The teacher replied, understanding his question, since Celia had not shown up for class. "As long as you show up and take apart of this for the credits."

"What are the arrangements?" A girl asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. During our trip, you'll need to look after two differing groups with either assigned partners, or those of your choice. However, rooming will be separate. Females away from the males."

Kai leaned back in his seat with a frown. "Well that's unfair." He mumbled to himself. Anaya's sharp hearing picked up and she turned her head to arch a brow at him. He caught it and smirked as she rolled her eyes shaking her head minutely at him. "Behave." She mouthed trying to be stern, even as her lips twitched.

"Later. Maybe." He shot back. Crinkling her nose at him she turned her attention back to the front as he grinned to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beating down making the temperature unbearable as the teams from the physical class stood on the courts playing. Drenched in sweat Kai passed a hand through his hair and glanced up at the sun, drops of sweat running down his face.

"Bloody hell it's hot out here." Tala mumbled slumping next to the other male and leaned against the cool stonewall. "The girls are lucky." He growled. "Getting to swim."

"It's tryouts for the swim team." Kai reminded. "We'll be next." He pushed off the wall and walked to the pool eying the groups of girls standing in the same identical black swimsuits. After a moment of searching his eyes landed and stayed on a certain female as she stepped up the marker bending to dive into the water. His intense gaze wandered over her form hotly, taking in the swell of her breasts to the slender hourglass curves of her waist and hips to the long length of her built legs.

"Down boy…" Tala muttered from the side. Kai breathed out a slow sigh. "I don't' think that's possible with her…" he replied wryly.

Tala snorted. "You're not trying." He countered.

"And you try with Serena?" Kai shot back lifting a brow.

Shrugging, the red head closed his eyes bored. "Sure, its not exactly comfortable, not to mention good to look around with the pistol constantly cocked."

Amused Kai watched as the teacher blew the whistle and with a graceful, and sudden powerful move, Anaya dove and surfaced and quarter of the way down the length swimming strongly, coming to the end moments before the other girls, she flipped under the water and swam back looking bored as she came to a halt at the pool end and lifted herself out of the water as the teacher clocked her.

Tala muttered to himself frowning. "She looked like she was purposely going slow there…"

Kai had a feeling she had been, considering her ookami traits gave her a lot more strength than that of a regular human most of the time. Saying nothing he straightened from the wall and walked around to where she picked up a towel and dried herself off. When he was a few feet behind her, she turned rubbing at her long hair and her brow rose as she looked over him. "You look like you could use a swim." She observed tilting her head.

He smiled faintly as he came up to her, and wrapped his arms around her body, she felt cool from the water, a contrast to his heated skin from the sun. "I don't mind." He murmured nuzzling her skin. She moved her neck to the side to accommodate him for a moment before she turned slightly and ducked her head and ran her tongue suddenly along his shoulder and up his throat. "Salty." She purred softly causing a shiver to drift down his spine delightfully.

"Minx." He breathed as he became painfully hard. She chuckled and nipped him lightly before pulling away with a naughty smirk. "Nope, wolf." With that as the teacher called for her, she walked away leaving him to silently promise revenge later in privacy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes narrowed fractionally as she entered the school doorway and paused looking around. Students glanced at her curiously, and in return, were ignored as she moved forwards heading to the office. Arriving she stepped in looking around with an arrogant expression, before she took out a paper, and dropped it on the desk in front of the secretary.

Glancing up, the woman eyed the girl before her, before she opened the paper, scanning it, her brow rose before she silently stood and disappeared into an adjoined room. Seconds later the principal arrived. "Miss?" He questioned.

Looking him directly in the eyes, Mia gave a small malicious smirk as her eyes glowed eerily. "Things look a little boring around here…why don't we spice things up a bit?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anaya was distracted as lunch came around, and it was noticed by the others as they gathered outside, but left her alone, when she didn't reply to Kai's quiet questioning. Her eyes were dark, and filled with a silent pain that left the others confused, Serena had a suspicion, but she said nothing, deciding to wait until later on. Sitting outside in the warming air as spring was turning to summer, Tala looked around and casually commented on the missing Astral and Celia, cocking a brow at his girlfriend, and Anaya.

The former gave a shrug, clueless. The latter said nothing for a moment before she flicked a quick glance to where Ozuma sat staring out at nothing, seemingly not interested, or paying attention. Kane was nowhere to be found.

"They're leaving." She said simply, her eyes darkening further with regret.

Ozuma's head snapped over instantly, his emerald gaze narrowing. "When?" He demanded.

"Today." She answered. Pausing she gave him a steady gaze. "Astral left something for you…she didn't say what it was, only mentioned you'd know where to find it."

A momentary expression of bewilderment showed before it disappeared, and he stood in an abrupt movement and strode off. Tala leaned back with a frown. "So how come they're leaving? I thought they liked it here."

"They do." Anaya replied softly. "But they have duties they need to carry out back in their own…homes." She hesitated for a fraction of a second at the end, like she was going to say something else entirely. Kai regarded her with a small frown, disliking the sadness in her eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, running his thumb along her wrist gently. She looked up at him startled for a moment, but then gave a small smile silently thanking him.

The sun passed behind a cloud bringing a cool relief from the direct sunlight and along with it, a subtle edge carried in the shadows. Her sixth senses warning her, Anaya's head lifted her whole body tensing in alarm. Sweeping her gaze out, she tilted her head up to greet the wind, and tested the scent aware that the other had noticed her odd actions. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her ookami self to rise and sharpen her otherwise human senses. Instantly, her bearing stiffened, and a low growl crept up her throat. "Fox." She breathed on a half snarl.

"Anaya…?"

Serena spoke uncertainly as Kai regarded her seriously. Tala stared confused, and stunned. Anaya leaned back her eyes flashing darkly. "It's nothing." She muttered.

"Aya…" Kai murmured softly. He touched her cheek eying the wolf that had risen up in her. He wasn't afraid, he knew she wouldn't harm him, but the change had surprised him, and he'd only seen it a few times. "You said fox. Not Inu-youka?"

She glanced at him under the sweep of her long dark lashes. After a moment a wry smile lift the edge of her lips. "Too smart for your own good sometimes." She chided. He waited patiently as she fell silent again, than sighed. "It wasn't him…the scent was different, shielded," she grimaced, her eyes narrowing. "But definitely a fox. Why though…" she trailed off with an abrupt growl low in her throat. "This is _my_ domain."

"Confused!" Tala waved his hand gaining their attention. Anaya sighed again as Kai gave a small smirk and they explained to the other male. After, Tala sat silently, piecing it all together before his eyes landed on Anaya again. "So, you're a wolf demon, you know witches, there's a crazy dog man on the loose threatening you, a strange dark force building, and now some fox is intruding on your chosen domain?"

"That about sums it up." Anaya answered lightly.

Tala held Serena's hand idly as he stared at Anaya, and snorted. "And I thought _I_ had problems, how do you live with what you deal with?"

"A day at a time." Anaya murmured as she looked back out with an arrested glint to her eyes. "I can't do more than that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…you're no longer an innocent Astral."

Staring at her knees with her head bowed, she said nothing as Celia glanced at her from her side where they knelt before a mirror reflecting the face of a woman regarding them with dark blue eyes. Studying each silently for a moment, she leaned back in her throne chair visible within the glass. "I see. It was bound to happen, the temptation is stronger on Earth…" she looked thoughtful. "Perhaps this will be to our advantage."

Celia felt Astral tense as surprise flit through her. "Advantage…Lady?" She questioned with a respectful, but wary tone.

"Mmm…show me the male."

Helplessly casting Celia a look, Astral lifted her hands, and weaved a pattern on the ground as Celia did her own pattern slowly on the air. Their Elements combined, and power glowed as an image rose showing Ozuma before to the Lady. She leaned forwards regarding him intently; showing nothing in her expression before the image suddenly disappeared. "Interesting."

"My Lady?" Astral asked quietly.

"A passing thought dear one." The lady smiled gently. "I do not begrudge you for this child, I knew that you two would not stay as innocents like your sisters. Although." She added wryly. "You lasted much longer than I gave you credit. The Elders will be in an uproar of course, but, you are women, we were meant to be with men…" she trailed off, a long akin to yearning lingered in her own features, surprising the two. But it disappeared. "Will you return on the Sun, or Moon?"

Celia hesitated. "The Sun Lady…but…" she flushed at the dark gaze regarding her. "I would say goodbye first…" she trailed off looking miserable.

"Make it brief my child." The lady told her softly. "Unlike your sister, your soul cannot handle the pain so well."

"Thank you." Celia whispered.

"Be strong, and come home safely my children, I will await you personally upon the Circle."

The image faded in the mirror, leaving the two to fall to darkness. Astral looked at her friend and sister concerned, but held it to herself. "I'll wait in the clearing."

Celia mustered up a small smile before she silently rose to her feet, and with a reluctant heart, left to say her last goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane was playing hooky, having no motivation to move from his current position, which was leaning against a tree; his legs sprawled out before him, slumped, staring out blankly as he tried to sort out the tangle of emotions that he was hiding away.

The day was beautiful, the sun streaming through the treetops, the birds singing, and the wind blowing through to stir his hair into his face. It reminded him of the first day he met Celia…right here, in this very spot.

"Damn it!" He snarled suddenly rising with violence building up in him. Turning on a sudden impulse, he lashed out at a tree, and his knuckles caught the bark, he felt the impact, the way the rough material bit into his flesh and tore the skin away, and the pain that flashed through his body. But he ignored it, glaring out as his body shook.

A light footstep sounded behind him, hesitant, before a soft, tentative voice spoke, uncertain, and music to his ears. "Kane…?"

He didn't turn, not wanting her to see the rage in him. "Celia." He greeted quietly. "What are you doing here?" His voice changed, turning mocking, filled with bitterness he couldn't contain. "I thought you'd be with Brooklyn."

Celia heard the mix of mocking bitterness, and flinched, drawing a deep breath she closed her eyes, gripped her hands together before she forced herself to relax, and looked up again, to see that his back was still facing her. Pain entered her eyes before she averted her gaze. "I'm leaving." She told him softly. His head lifted before he twisted around, his gaze dark and moody. "Leaving?" He echoed. "Why?"

"It's time." She shrugged avoiding looking at him. "I've been summoned back...I have duties..." she trailed off as he suddenly moved in front of her, and lifted her chin up roughly. Staring into her doe like eyes, he spoke the words she, in a mixture of emotions, did and did not want to hear. "Don't go."

"Kane…" Celia whispered as anguish rocked her. "Don't say that, it's hard enough as it is…"

His hand dropped away as his dark gaze narrowed. "If it's so hard, than why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave so badly without saying goodbye?" She flung out the challenge as hurt filled her. He grit his teeth as his eyes flashed. "Damn it Lia…" he ground out before he swung away. "I'm confused!" He burst out. "I'm feeling things I've never felt before, and yet I can't express them because…because…" he shoved a hand through his hair as he turned a dark look on her. "You cared more for Brooklyn." He growled.

Her eyes widened in shock, then hurt anger. "That's not true." She whispered. "Brooklyn…he was only a partner in a project…he was sweet…and kind…" she closed her eyes as her body trembled. "But he wasn't you." She admitted at last, surprising him. Celia laughed suddenly, painfully as she pushed her hands through her mass of baby blue hair. "I never wanted to admit it." She murmured. "But there was a connection right away…" her eyes turned inwards, distant, lost. "I thought I came prepared; I wouldn't let myself get emotionally attached…" she laughed again, hugging herself as her hair fell to drape around her. "They say the soul recognizes its mate…but I didn't want to fall in love!" She turned her wide eyes on Kane holding a hint of panic, and pure anguish. "Why couldn't have you just been an ass from the start? I didn't want to feel anything for you, and now, now I'm paying for it…" tears gathered and fell down her cheeks as her slight frame trembled. Kane stared thoroughly shocked, his heart pounding before he found his body moving automatically, closing the distance again, and dragging her into his arms, hearing her protest, but ignoring it as he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

He'd been confused, up until her confession, than realized what his torrent of emotions meant. He'd fallen, for the most unlikely of girls, without knowing it. He wound his hand into her silky strands of hair holding her shaking body closer to his larger frame, and buried his face at her neck as she cried softly. Neither had wanted this to happen; yet it had, and they were both paying for it.

"Stay Lia." He whispered roughly. "I-I can't let you go, you mean too much all ready." He drew back slightly staring at the pale streams of crystal water falling down her soft cheeks, she was beautiful, even when crying. Her doe eyes blinked rapidly as she shook her head clutching his shirt with her hands. "It's too hard…" she whispered brokenly. "This place is slowly killing me, the connection to my elements is limited, I need to return home…" she pressed closer. "But I don't want to leave you."

His brain registered her words, and confused him. "Lia…what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, she stiffened, realizing she'd said too much. Moaning she tried to pull away, but Kane held her fast. "No…just…just tell me. Please." He stared at her looking lost. "I know you're different." He whispered, not knowing what he was saying exactly, just speaking what he felt was true.

Celia turned guarded, tearful eyes on him. "Would you turn away knowing I'm not exactly human?" She whispered fearfully.

His hand idly stroked her hair as he stared at her. "Are you a faerie?" His voice came out in a light teasing tone, causing a fractional lift to her lips before it faded. "Not quite." She answered steadily. "I'm a nymph, and a priestess."

Silent for a moment, Kane looked over her. "Can you prove it?"

She hesitated. "I can show my connections to the skies and water…but it will drain me."

Feeling sceptical, foolish, but wanting to believe her, he nodded silently. Letting out a soft sigh, she pulled back from his arms, missing, as he did, the warmth between them. Turning, she lifted her arms, spreading them wide, and closed her eyes. Watching, he saw a subtle glow surround her, before the wind whispered through the trees, and grew in strength, until it whipped around and surrounded them both. Stunned he stared as crystal droplets of water formed in the wind, creating a watery whirlwind around them before it abruptly faded. The drops of water fell sprinkling onto them both as Celia slumped tiredly.

Kane instantly caught her in his arms holding her up, and tilted his head to the falling water before he looked down at her. She watched him, her eyes expressing her fear, hope, and love. Heart pounding, he knew he could never let her go…but…making a difficult decision, he held her close, and bending, he pressed his lips gently to hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K...so...I've had a lot of people on my case about this story...not mentioning any names...but, I finally managed to get a chapter done...and started on another. But please don't expect a lot any time soon, school is coming back up again...and we all know how busy that is with work and just plain living. And, if you have ANY ideas! I stress on teh -any- part, TELL me! Please! Or else this won't be updated, and I'll have to take it down!**

**So...with that threat in the air. Cheers. **

**Storm**


	18. Chosen and Possessive

**Chapter Eighteen-Chosen, and Possessive**

_Feeling sceptical, foolish, but wanting to believe her, he nodded silently. Letting out a soft sigh, she pulled back from his arms, missing, as he did, the warmth between them. Turning, she lifted her arms, spreading them wide, and closed her eyes. Watching, he saw a subtle glow surround her, before the wind whispered through the trees, and grew in strength, until it whipped around and surrounded them both. Stunned he stared as crystal droplets of water formed in the wind, creating a watery whirlwind around them before it abruptly faded. The drops of water fell sprinkling onto them both as Celia slumped tiredly._

_Kane instantly caught her in his arms holding her up, and tilted his head to the falling water before he looked down at her. She watched him, her eyes expressing her fear, hope, and love. Heart pounding, he knew he could never let her go…but…making a difficult decision, he held her close, and bending, he pressed his lips gently to hers.

* * *

_

Anaya was the first to see Kane, as the school emptied after school, her eyes sharpened as she caught him holding Celia's hand as they walked up. Tala followed her gaze, and suddenly grinned. "Well, well, look who finally hooked up."

Both gave small smiles, Kane looking strained, as Celia's sad eyes found Anaya. "It's time." She whispered.

Anaya covered her pain with a calm smile. "I knew it would be soon." She hesitated, and looked to Kane, who held Celia close to him. Tilting her head, understanding filled her as Kane looked at her. "You know."

He hesitated, than nodded silently.

"You've made the Choice?" Anaya asked quietly holding herself very still.

Kane looked at her with a dark gaze, pale, but calm. "Yes. I'm going."

Warmth filled Anaya's emerald orbs as she smiled. "I hoped so. You two are meant for each other."

The others exchanged glances. Tala sighed. "Anaya…"

She spared him a glance. "The one thing you don't know," she looked at her boyfriend, Serena, and Tala. "Is that Astral, and Celia are not what they seem to be, like me." She closed her eyes. "And they are not of this world."

Confused, the three looked to Celia. She bit her lip. "I am a nymph, a priestess of the water and skies." She said softly. "My home world is in another dimension that connects to Earth from portals of the Sun and Moon." She hesitated. "Astral is an elf, she is a priestess of the earth and trees."

"Priestess…or witch?" Kai asked.

Celia shrugged. "At home, we are priestesses, here, it is defined as witches, because of our elemental links." She regarded Kai. "You're taking this calmly."

Kai smiled faintly. "I'm dating a wolf, I've had time to take it all in."

"Be nice…" Anaya murmured.

Kane looked between them silently, before he fixed his gaze on his friends. "I'm leaving with Celia." He told them looking down at her, drawing her against him, touching her cheek when she looked up at him. "I think you'll understand why."

"It won't be the same without you." Tala observed. "Have you seen Ozuma?"

"No…" Kane looked regretful. "If you see him…tell him…" he halted, not knowing what to say.

Anaya gave a sad smile. "We'll tell him what we can." She soothed. "He'll understand."

Kane nodded, looking doubtful, but said nothing, giving a short nod to Tala, and Kai, he smiled tenderly down at Celia as she pressed against him, and without another word, the two turned and walked away

Serena looked sad. "I'm going to miss them." She murmured. Tala slung his arm over her shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yeah, me too." He admitted. "But…as long as he's happy."

"He made his Choice." Anaya murmured. "So has Celia."

"Let's hope they can live with it." Tala muttered.

"They will." Anaya replied serenely a mysterious look to her gaze as she smiled at Kai as their hands linked. "They're destined for one another."

Tala shot her a grimace. "You just had to say that didn't you?"

She gave a sudden impish smirk. "Just to freak you out."

"It worked." He shuddered, missing the odd look that entered Serena's eyes.

* * *

Astral looked up when she felt the barrier crossed, surprised by not one, but two familiar presences. Her brow arched as worry filled her eyes seeing Kane, then instantly relaxed, seeing something different between them, and grinned slyly, feeling a pang within her, at their auras. "So…Chosen, huh?"

Kane shot her a startled look. "You can tell? Lia just explained it to me."

Astral shrugged daintily. "I've seen it before." She eyed them with a small sad smirk. "Our Lady is going to be surprised."

Celia bit her lip. "Please Astral, I'm nervous as it is." She touched Kane's arm lightly as he passed a hand over her hair. Standing, Astral took her position, and summoning her powers, channelled them to the Sun portal. The gate opened, catching Kane by surprise. He stared at the bright gateway, feeling a bit afraid. Celia stood close, regarding it calmly. "I'm with you." She whispered.

Taking comfort in her soothing presence, he watched as Astral stepped through and vanished. Looking down at Celia as they approached, he bent and kissed her feeling her softening response just before they entered.

* * *

Looking out calmly, standing on the Circle of power, the Lady of the Goddess Keep felt the stirring of the elements from the Sun portal, and smiled to herself as three figures appeared from within the bright haze that spilt outwards. Curious, she regarded the male as he came to one knee and bowed his dusky head, feeling the affects of the portal. Scared, Celia knelt beside him touching his face lightly as Astral looked over concerned. Gathering her dress around her, the Lady moved forwards.

Catching sight of her, Astral immediately dipped her head, bringing her hands to her lips and then heart in a welcoming gesture. "My Lady Katriena." She greeted.

"Astral." She replied calmly as she lowered herself before the young man. Celia looked up, a frantic look to her eyes. "Lady…" she whispered pleading.

"Your Chosen doesn't agree with the Sun, child." Katriena smiled faintly. "Just as well, the Moon shines brightly on him." She held out her hand and touched Kane's forehead lightly. After a moment, he relaxed, and breathed easier.

"Kane…" Celia hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his chest as he automatically wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Lady." She whispered.

Astral looked on with a shrewd gaze. "You knew he'd come."

Katriena gave a small smile. "It's difficult to separate two souls when bound through love." She regarded the two as Celia helped Kane to his feet. The male turned his dark gaze on the woman before him, and instantly bowed his head in respect and gratitude. Katriena's smile grew. "You've made a perfect Choice, Celia. Though human, I can feel his connection to the Moon, and the skies." She turned thoughtful. "Yes…this turn of events will do nicely."

"Lady…?"

Giving a fond look to the three of them as they regarded her, she kept her secrets to herself. "Come, let's get you settled. Welcome home, my children."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Astral, Celia and Kane had left. During that time, Ozuma had withdrawn from the group, vanishing for days, appearing once in a while to acknowledge Tala and Kai, before heading to the forest once more.

Time had passed swiftly in general, once, Serena had commented on it, smiling as she leaned back in the shade of a tree, and received an agreement from the others.

But it didn't escape their notice that Anaya had become unusually withdrawn. Kai had noticed it first, but had given her space, knowing that she was troubled by something, but when it became apparent to Tala and Serena, and even to the teachers, and Ozuma, who was never around, he finally decided to question his lover.

"It's that fox." Anaya murmured, frustration coating her words. "A female, but I can't pinpoint her. She's shielded." Her dark eyes flashed. "Someone is protecting her. I want to know why."

Kai regarded her carefully. "You never seemed worried about the inu-youka, why so with the fox?"

"Foxes are mischief creatures at heart." Anaya answered. "They love chaos, destruction. If one is here, it isn't for a good reason."

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her, brushing his lips over her neck lightly, in an attempt to sooth her. Sighing, she relaxed against his chest, breathing in his scent. Absently, she traced patterns on his shirt, enjoying the way he held her close, secure in his arms, like he could protect her from the world and its worries.

She almost wished he could, but…he was human…

"Kai." She whispered softly.

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at her. "Hm."

She hesitated. "Does it bother you at all that…we're different?"

Surprised by the question, he shifted, so he could see her face. Seeing the dark worry in her eyes, he considered. "I'll admit I always feel left out." He answered slowly. "I feel…helpless to be able to help you, protect you," he nuzzled her gently. "Even when I know you're capable."

Her fist clutched his shirt. "If there was a way to change that, would you take it?"

His grip tightened. "Yes."

Startled, she lifted her face. "Why?"

He gazed at her, and touched her cheek. "Wolves mate for life," he murmured. "Is that true, even if they're a demon wolf?"

Shocked, she nodded. "You knew."

Amused, he rolled them, pinning her under his frame. "From the first, when you bit me."

A fuse of colour filled her cheeks. "I hadn't meant to do that." She confessed.

"I'm glad you did." He admitted grazing his mouth over hers. "You're mine, Raven."

"Always." She whispered before he kissed her.

* * *

"Ugh, their so lovey-dovey it makes me sick."

Watching from a perch high in the trees, golden eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the dark wolf and her human.

"Hot as hell," Mia muttered, eying the two-toned haired male. Her lips lifted maliciously. "He looks like a good fuck."

"_Mia…do concentrate."_

"Sod off, Devin." Mia snarled. "I'm drained."

"_If you didn't waste your energy, it wouldn't be a problem, dear."_ He responded back coolly through the mental connection via the choker around her neck.

"Steal your energy from someone else." She growled. "The dog isn't doing anything, use him."

"_I still need him."_

She snorted. "You're taking your sweet time with this."

"_It takes time. Everything must go according to plan."_

Leaning back, she eyed the couple below, watching as the male stood, and pulled up his wolf lover into his arms. He had nice arms, hell, he had a nice everything, it was hard to believe he was human.

_What would you be like to fuck?_ She wondered, a daring smirk playing at her lips. _How would the wolf feel about sharing?_

A nasty chuckle emitted from her.

"_I can sense your planning something."_ Devin sound gently bored. She knew he would disapprove of her plan; he let her do almost anything, provided it wasn't ruining his plans. He would let her do this.

Mia's smirk grew further. "It's party time." She muttered.

* * *

Kai snarled seeing the male come up from behind, and hug Anaya. And grew more irritated, when she let him, giving a smile, before she pulled back. It was easy to see the look of surprise, and disappointment in Kato's face, before it turned into outright shock, and outrage, when she spoke to him, gesturing.

_So now you know._ Kai thought grimly as Kato's gaze snapped up, and pinned him, narrowing in protectiveness. _And you don't like it. Tough, Anaya is mine._

Shaking off the hand Anaya had on him, Kato stalked towards Kai, with purpose. With anticipation, the crimson-eyed male straightened and waited, a glint in his gaze, seeing the smouldering emotions in the others face.

Stopping mere two feet away, Kato stared at him narrowly. Behind, Anaya watched on, concern evident on her features, but for whom, Kai didn't know.

"Aya tells me your seeing each other." Kato finally spoke, folding his arms.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kai challenged.

Annoyed, Kato regarded him. "How do I know you aren't playing around with her, like you have with others?"

Resisting the urge to snort in disgust, Kai settled for sneering. "I'm smarter than that, besides, I've given up those habits."

"Once a Player, always a Player." Kato stated flatly.

"Not me." Kai returned coldly. "I don't care if you don't trust me, or even if you believe me or not. I care for Anaya, she's different, and I know that."

Regarding him with a blank expression, Kato tilted his head. "You care for her. How much?"

Warily, Kai glanced past, to see Anaya's face. She was still watching with a frown. He knew her hearing was exceptional, would she hear this conversation? He bowed his head, steeling himself. "I've never felt any real emotions with any female, until Anaya." He admitted lowly. "Not even, the first girl I thought I had feeling for, compare to what I feel for her."

Kato's face cleared, and his brow arched, as a sly smirk danced along his lips. "So in other words, you love her."

"I don't know what love is." Kai said hollowly. He looked up, his eyes bleak. "Love is not something I ever knew."

Sighing, Kato shook his head. "Any other idiot would have just said yes." He muttered, before he unexpectedly stepped forwards, and before Kai could react, the other male's fist landed on his jaw painfully, knocking him back.

"Kato!" Anaya's outraged voice sounded, before she appeared suddenly, and knelt at Kai's side, as he sat on the ground, holding his cheek gingerly. "What was that for?" She demanded angrily.

With a wave, Kato turned away smirking. "You'll thank me later." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Glaring at his retreating back, Anaya turned her attention back to Kai. "That was completely uncalled for." She muttered, peering at his cheek scowling.

Kai let her look at him. His jaw stung, but it was nothing compared to other beatings he'd had before. With a sigh, he lifted himself up, working his jaw lightly, and glanced to Anaya. "How much did you hear?"

She shrugged. "None."

At his disbelieving look, she looked away. "I can control to a degree the level of what I hear." She muttered. "I had a feeling that Kato would be asking questions that neither of you wanted to be overheard, so I didn't listen in."

He felt something odd fill him at her admission, and wasn't sure how to react. How often was it that your girlfriend respected your privacy, and actually went out of her way _not_ to hear something said that would normally be something she'd _want_ to hear?

Finally, he wound his hand into her hair, cupping the back of her neck as she turned into him, and bowed his head to hers silently holding her as she leaned against him lightly.

"My place, or yours?" He murmured.

Shifting, she tilted her head back, and gave a small smile. "Come on."

* * *

"You own this place?"

Walking further into the rooms, Anaya glanced back at Kai's voice, and nodded silently. "It was an investment I made years ago, supported by the family. I don't come here often…" she shrugged as he looked around slowly, taking in the simplicity of it.

The place was a suite, small, comfortable; the dark, rich colours of green, crimsons, and blue against cream and carmal brown suited it, and Anaya perfectly. Kai liked it; it was enough for a group to live comfortably together, but held room for privacy as well. Looking over it once more, he could see why she had taken the investment in the place. He would have too.

Catching sight of the comfortable looking couch of dark green, a wicked spark entered his gaze, and a smirk turned up his lips lazily as he paced towards her.

Watching him, she saw the change in his aura, and felt her heart jump in anticipation at the scent of his growing arousal. She didn't resist as he pulled her against him, and held her, blowing his hot breath over the sensitive skin at her jaw.

Shivering, she pressed close, as his husky voice vibrated along her senses, filled with meaning. "Let's break it in."

* * *

"Hmm…" Smirking, golden eyes sparked with the sight of the bottle she was looking for. Grabbing it, Mia inspected it carefully, and chuckled evilly to herself. "Perfect." She muttered. "There's no way he can resist this."

Humming to herself, she closed the case, locking it once more, and placed it away out of sight, readying to accomplish her mission of stealing away the ookami's man.

* * *

_Oh my god, I've updated! Praise me! -grins- No, seriously, do, I am in soo need of it right now. I was sick for the longest time, it was a killer -grimaces- plus with that, I've pulled overtime with work, seriously, I need to get a life. But hey, my perks went up when I saw the stats for this story, -bounces with excitement- 7496 hits to be precise! And almost 400 reviews, and because of the last fifteen or so that I got within a couple days, I'm dedicating this chapter to Kia Himatari, and to all my other readers, who have so patiently waited (if they haven't forgotten) for me to get my ass in gear and write something._

_On another note that randomly pops into my head regarding this, you might have noticed how this story goes from the cliche Player goes after new girl blah blah blah to filled with enticing bits of magic and other supernatural things. I have to admit, that was totally not in my mind when I first started to write this, but...I can't say I've been displeased with the results, -smirks evilly- especially with the new material that I've been scribbling down frantically that will be coming in the future. So, buckle up kiddies, we're in for a wild ride from here on out (all you have to do, is nag at me!)_

_Cheers  
Storm_


	19. Another Fox

LEMON WITHIN, READ AT OWN RISK OF EXPOSURE!

Chapter Nineteen-Another Fox

* * *

"Hey guys, great job!"

Handing out drinks to the males as they went passed, several females smiled, flirting. Ignoring the first offerings, Kai continued on his way, wanting to refresh himself.

"That track was a killer." Tala sighed, rubbing his neck as he joined his friend.

Nodding in agreement, Kai entered into the shade, needing reprieve from the blistering hot sun above them.

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Tala murmured, looking out to where the competitions were still on going. "Hell, I never knew about it before this."

Grunting in response, Kai idly wondered where the red head mustered up the energy to talk. Leaning back against his spot against the cooler part of stone behind him, he watched as the track competition continued on.

It wasn't something he had planned on, being apart of the team representing his P.E. class that would go up against the other classes within the school. Flicking a glance to the board at the side of the field, a smirk drifted over his lips in satisfaction. They were in first place.

"Will you look at her run?" Tala muttered.

Turning his attention, Kai saw immediately whom Tala was talking about, and unknowingly, his gaze softened as he saw Anaya deliberately pace herself against the pack of students rushing over the field, before she pulled away slowly, and crossed the finish ahead of them with ease.

"She's good."

The unfamiliar voice spoken at their side had both males turning to view the strange female watching on. She cocked her head, and a slow smile drifted over her lips, as her gold eyes flashed. "Saw you standing here, thought you might like some water," she held up two bottles, and thrust them at them. Stepping back, she flicked at her dark hair, and grinned at Kai. "Can't have such good looking studs dehydrate, be a shame."

Amused, Tala looked over the bottle she gave him. "And you are…?"

"Mia." She winked. "So whose the girl?" She pointed curiously to where Anaya was listening to the announcements.

"My girlfriend." Kai stated, feeling a mixture of emotions within him as he watched her. "Anaya Li."

"Li, huh?" Mia's eyes narrowed. "She's a good runner. Should be interesting racing her."

"Good luck." Tala saluted her.

"Sweet, but I don't need luck." She replied with a mischievous smile before she walked away.

Looking down at the bottle she'd given him, Kai hesitated, before he twisted the cap, and following Tala's example, took a long drought, satisfying his thirst.

* * *

_Perfect, he drank it._ Watching with malicious eyes, Mia smirked before she turned and made her way to the track.

Listening absently to the announcer asking for the next racers to take their place, she walked through the crowd, and accidentally jostled into another person. "Oh!" She widened her eyes and gave a surprised, and apologetic look to the other dark haired female turning around to look at her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Dark emerald eyes studied her coolly, before offering a half smile in return. "No harm," Anaya stated lightly.

Mia resisted the urge to bare her teeth at her. "Hey, your Anaya Li? I watched you run earlier, you're pretty good."

"Thanks," Anaya nodded. "Your pretty good yourself. Mia Tao, right?"

"Yeah," Mia smiled, inwardly scowling. How had the girl found out about her? "I'll be racing you soon, I guess. May the best win."

Anaya merely smiled in accordance, dipping her head, before she smoothly turned and walked away. Silently, a snarl slipped out from Mia, as she glared at the wolf. Damn, the bitch was too cold. She had even managed to evade the spell Mia cast.

Growling to herself, she stalked to the woods to wait.

* * *

"Hey."

Turning to the familiar presence, Anaya pressed into Kai as he looped his arm around her waist, and took a deep breath, allowing his scent to penetrate. He bent his head, and brushed a kiss to her hairline, even as his hand snuck under the edge of her t-shirt, and fingers glided over her damp skin.

Closing her eyes, she purred softly as he traced up the length of her spine lightly, dipping his head to run his mouth over her throat, tasting her.

"How do you have the energy play like that?" Tala groaned on the ground, blinking blearily at them.

Kai pulled back, a perplexed look passing his crimson gaze. "Suddenly I'm feeling energetic." He murmured. "Sexually," he added, a frown touching his face. "I wasn't before…"

"Dude, you get sexually energetic whenever Anaya's around." Tala stated bored, flopping back.

Kai shook his head, looking at Anaya. "Not like this," he told her. "It feels…different. And I keep seeing an image of another girl come over your face."

Anaya stilled. "Overlapping?" She questioned.

"Kind of," Kai regarded her, his hand still stroking her. "It's blurred, and shifts. Your eyes change mostly, becoming lighter, paler."

Anaya touched his cheek, and closed her eyes, concentrating. She inhaled deeply, before her eyes snapped open. "Did you eat anything?" She asked sharply. "Recently?"

"Just a bottle of water." Kai replied, watching her. "What is it?"

Her eyes flashed. "If I'm right, that water had Lyhl in it. It's a potent mixture that is capable of turning a persons lust from one to another. And…" she hesitated. "It makes them forget their previous affections, not to mention controls the person who had taken it."

"I haven't forgotten you," Kai observed, as Tala sat up, looking attentive. "The energy just feels wrong, and there's that damn shifting."

"It only works if you feel lust," Anaya hesitated again. "If the one who had imbibed Lyhl feels more than pure lust, it's possible for them to fight it, even throw it off completely." She looked away. "Not many are able to do this."

"Aya…" Kai drew her closer, and pressed his face to hers. "It's more than lust, you know that," he breathed against her skin, inhaling as his lips grazed over the soft silkiness of her.

She looked up at him, her gaze shy and holding a spark of joy deep within as he touched the recent bite mark on her neck. "You're my mate," he stated, sure and possessively. "If last night didn't convince you…" he arched a brow in meaning, and saw the answering curve of her mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Tala leaned forwards. "So, how do you get that drug out of his system? Ah, never mind," he sighed as Anaya looked over with a deadpanned expression. "Go," he waved his hand. "I'll just take a quick nap here, if you don't mind."

Amused, Kai nuzzled Anaya before he let her lead him away to a more private area.

* * *

Anaya moaned as Kai held her partially pinned to the floor where he had all but pushed her down, and arched her back upwards as his mouth played hotly over her breast, laving the smooth underside before dispersing tiny nips around the edges, licking her soothingly afterwards to take away the pain.

Feeling her nails bite into his shoulders, Kai blew cool air over her heated skin, before he nuzzled the tips of her hardened breasts, grazing the nipples with his teeth lightly, before he latched on, and suckled, drawing on her hard.

Her hips bucked in response, reaching down, he trailed his hand along the edge of her thigh, slowly working his way up to her heated core until he struck gold, and slid two fingers into her, making her tense all over.

"Kai…" she moaned throatily. "You're going to _kill_ me."

"But what a way to go," he purred, nuzzling her breasts a final time making his way up.

She met his kiss halfway hungrily and twisted her body beneath his restlessly, wrapping one leg around his hips in a silent demand.

When he deliberately ignored her actions, and pushed another finger into her, while rubbing his thumb along her clit, she bit his lip before releasing, and decided two could play that game.

Slipping her hand between them, she found the hard evidence of his erection, and wrapped her nimble hand around it, squeezing slowly.

Hissing, Kai stiffened and broke off the kiss, his eyes glazing even as he glared half-heartedly at her.

Smugly, she smirked, applying more pressure as she stroked his length just how he liked it, flicking her nail over the edge of skin at the tip.

A low growl rumbled out of his throat as his hips thrust at her helplessly. "Tease." He bit out.

"I'm a tease?" She breathed, and yelped when he thrust his fingers deeper. She automatically squeezed back, making him loose his control.

Pulling his hand away, he grabbed her backside, and lifted her up as he came over her. Spreading her legs, she arched up happily, and moaned with satisfaction as he pushed his swollen organ into her velvet folds.

Holding her to him, he bent over her, and began to thrust deeply.

* * *

"How the hell can they go and have a marathon of sex, and come back looking so bloody refreshed?"

Hearing her boyfriends indignant mutter, Serena looked over to where he was staring, and wrinkled her nose. "I don't think you want to know." She replied dryly, not at all put off by his remark, or the knowledge of what her best friend had been doing.

"I heard that Tala," Anaya replied as she and Kai joined them in the shade alongside the track. "And I'm not dignifying it with an answer."

"C'mon, it could be a break through." The red head whined at her, while grinning.

"Leave it alone, Tala." Kai growled as he pulled Anaya against his chest, leaning against the tree they reclined under.

Serena rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, before giving a worried glance to Anaya. "That Mia Tao was looking for you, both of you actually. When I mentioned you were both…ah, occupied, she seemed to get rather upset."

"Really." Lifting her gaze, Anaya swept it around casually, seeking, before she paused, and stayed.

On the opposite side of the track, Mia stood also looking, with a look of loathing on her features. Her lip lifted in a snarl, before she turned and stalked away.

"She gave you the water?" Anaya asked softly.

Kai nodded silently, tightening his hold around her waist.

Smiling slowly, a predatory glint entered her dark gaze. "I think I know who that fox might be now…"

* * *

_That damn bitch! Somehow she was able to counteract the drug! _

"Fuck, but how?" Mia snarled angrily.

"_Mia."_

Scowling, she looked around, before striding away from the school, tugging sharply with intense dislike at her choker. "What do you want?" She growled.

"_It's time."_

Startled, she stopped. "All ready?"

"_I need you here."_

"What do you need me for?" She snapped. "I've all ready given you my energy."

"_Yes. But there's something else from you I need"_

Annoyed, she glared at everything and nothing. "This better be the last thing you want, Devin." She muttered.

"_I promise," _he spoke smoothly. _"After this, I won't have any other need from you."_

"Good." She replied, satisfied.

* * *

"So, here's to Anaya kicking ass!"

The spoken girl mockingly saluted Tala as he made the toast with his cold drink.

They sat outside in one of the courtyards connecting to the new and popular bar that had opened. The group relaxed after the long day of the track competition had ended. Thanks to Anaya, their class had come out with the victory, and now they were celebrating, much to her amusement.

Sitting back in her seat, Anaya tipped her head back to peer around the umbrella that had been used during the day to keep the sun off of the customers. Finding the sunset well under way, she quietly watched the bright colours that filled the sky.

It was a simple pleasure that gave a kind of contentedness she hardly felt these days. As the wind gusted up, bringing with it a cool touch, she took a deep breath, starting to relax further, when she stiffened, scenting something upon the air.

Straightening, she swept her gaze around the area, intent and probing as her nostrils flared again.

Noticing her odd actions, the others cut off their conversation, and regarded her worriedly. "Anaya?" Serena asked hesitantly.

She ignored the other three, starting to half rise from her seat when she spotted the cause of her unease emerging from hiding only meters away. Irritated, a low snarl emitted from her throat. _Another fox._ Her eyes narrowed. _This one's male. Is he the vixen's sibling or mate?_

Stepping forwards, daringly, the dark amber-eyed male flicked a cautious look around, before he met Anaya's wolf-like gaze. He un-tucked his hands from the depths of his pant pockets, and splayed them out in a universal gesture of peacefulness.

"I don't want to cause trouble." He called out.

Standing to her full height, Anaya didn't lower her guard, allowing her ookami to merge with her some more. Suspicious, she stared at him. "Why are you here?" She demanded coolly.

"I've never seen him before," Serena murmured.

"Me neither." Tala watched the strange male warily.

Kai merely watched, taking in the male's dark brown hair, his tanned skin, and brawny build. He looked like a fighter, but despite that, he was going out of his way to pacify Anaya, who was visibly bristling at the sight of him.

"My name is Shen Lang," the male introduced himself. "I'm looking for someone." He paused, regarding Anaya as her eyes narrowed. "I think you know who I mean."

"Is she your mate?" Anaya asked.

Shen shook his head. "She's a childhood friend. But our families made an agreement to bind us."

"She's not marked." Anaya stated, crossing her arms.

"No," Shen relaxed subtly, but didn't move. "She ran away, before the ritual was done."

"Did she know?"

Anaya's curious query had Shen shaking his head once more. "She doesn't know of the arrangement, I asked our families to keep quiet, until I had a chance…to win her."

_The vixen has no idea her playmate has feelings for her now._

Inwardly agreeing to the ookami's awareness' assessment, Anaya eyed him, before she stepped back, looking away as she sat. "Sit."

A passing look of relief, and gratitude came over Shen's face, before he nodded, and ventured forwards. For the first time, he glanced at the other three sitting and watching with curiosity, and they noticed his chin lifting fractionally, and he inhaled.

Taking a seat slightly diagonal of Anaya, he glanced at her, but did not make eye contact as he spoke respectfully. "Your pack?"

Anaya grunted. Nodding, Shen smiled faintly, before he looked closer to Kai, a frown touching his face, before realization filtered in.

"I didn't realize you were mated." He murmured.

Kai regarded him intently. "You don't seem too surprised." He observed.

Shen's shoulder's rose and fell in a shrug. "There are plenty of humans that know of our kind. Some are loyal friends and servants to us."

Serena looked at him doubtfully. "So you trust us to keep this a secret?"

Shen gave her a blank look. "If you could not keep the secret of our existence, you wouldn't be alive."

"Hey…" Tala growled, coming up to defend Serena as she paled.

"Is that true, Anaya?" Serena asked shakily.

For a long moment, the dark haired female was silent, before she uttered: "Yes."

"What?" Tala exploded. "Why?"

"Think about it," Shen responded lowly. "In medieval times, a witch was prosecuted and burned. Shape-shifters and demons were hunted by mobs and killed by any means necessary. Today, if we were exposed, we would suffer torment beyond death."

"Experimentation." Anaya's eyes glowed faintly with utter hatred. "We'd be examined, picked apart by hundreds of scientists." She snarled, flashing a hint of her canines in anger.

Tala's features changed from anger to horror. "I…hadn't thought of that." He admitted.

"We do, we live with that fear every day." Shen sighed. "What I wouldn't give for the old days…"

Glancing at him askance, Tala frowned. "You say that like your old."

Snorting with amusement, Shen leaned back, lifting his brow. "I'm eighty years old."

Jaw dropping; Serena stared as Tala and Kai blinked in disbelieving shock. Frowning at their reactions, Shen glanced to Anaya, and saw the tightness of her jaw.

"You haven't told them." He spoke in the language of canines.

When she didn't respond, he backed away, not wanting to challenge her decision. He would respect the ookami-youkai, not merely for her strength.

Flashing a mischievous smile, he chuckled. "Kidding."

"Don't allow him to fool you," Anaya stated lightly, sending a furtive glance of gratitude to him. "Foxes are known for their misleading ways."

"Too true," Shen agreed cheerfully.

"Wonderful," Serena muttered, frowning. "So how do we know if you're being truthful?"

"I have a purpose here," Shen stated. "I don't have time to be causing trouble, as much as it's second nature to me, I can control myself. Besides," he added thoughtfully. "There are all ready enough problems here."

"Oh?"

He nodded, looking to Anaya. "I ran into that inu-youka."

Disgust filled Anaya's features. "Him. I should deal with that garbage."

Shen hesitated. "Not that I doubt your skills and strength, but you may be outmatched. He has help."

Stiffening, Anaya pierced him with her gaze. "Help?" She repeated.

"You didn't know?" Disturbed, Shen frowned. "The dog is in league with a magic user. One that uses the dark arts."

* * *

**I'm back...and with a cliff-hanger. Are you ready to kill me yet? I'm not purposely trying to leave off on my stories, but honestly, I just don't seem to have the time, or energy to write…**

**However, I would like to say thank-you to all the my readers...those that haven't forgotten about this, and a huge thanks to anime-diva-40, who went on a reading spree for three of my stories and reviewed with such lovely compliments. Thank you miss Kira, your nagging certainly helped!  
**

**The idea of 'Lyhl' is just a figment of my imagination. Actually, a lot of this story is, so if you don't like what you read, I really don't care, so don't tell me, and don't bloody flame me. Just don't read. It's that simple. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Not sure when the next part will be out, but I promise to work on it.  
Storm**


End file.
